A Soldier's Promise
by Damian Cross
Summary: AU. The idea of Zuko and Katara having any sort of romantic relationship was absurd. There simply just wasn't enough time, what with investigating Aang and Toph's disappearance, winning back Zuko's throne, and quelling rebellions. Absurd, certainly, but not utterly impossible.
1. Prologue: Ten Years Ago

**A/N:**

So I've recently discovered the awesomeness that is Avatar: The Last Airbender (only recently?! Yup, sadly I've been living under a rock all this time...) And then this idea for a Zutara fanfic just popped into my head... It will be different, I think, to a lot of fics out there just because of its setting (a different kind of Fire Nation, shall we say?). Romance will not come into play until after a long while, but it will eventually happen! Anyhow, the prologue might seem a little odd- but it's what sets everything up, I hope.

So, I hope you enjoy reading this story, and please share your thoughts with me! Reviews are always appreciated~!

-Damien Cross

Oh, and, yeah, I don't own Avatar, or Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Iroh... might be a shorter list as to what I DO own... a packet of chips and this computer. Yeah.

* * *

**A Soldier's Promise**

**-Damian Cross-**

* * *

**Prologue: The First Pieces**

**Ten Years Prior**

* * *

South Pole

It was over in a matter of seconds.

She raises a trembling hand, reaching out to where they had stood just moments before, but it grasps only emptiness. Their foot prints is all that is left- that, and the memories of their last words coursing through her mind.

"I'll only be going for a short while this time."

_…Promise?_

"I promise."

_I'll be with Toph. Be safe._

"Hey, Sweetness, where's that bag of seal jerky?"

_Get it yourself._

"Fine, if you don't mind me going through your stuff."

_…Okay, alright? _I'll _go get it. Watch over Aang. Be back soon._

And she was, but they weren't.

His laughter, her knowing smirks. Will she ever see them again?

Katara hugs the food tightly against her chest, tears threatening to slip down her cheeks, but she grits her teeth and refuses to give up. She flings the bag away and kneels on all fours, using her bending to carve a deep hole into the ground. Soon she is covered with snow and ice, but she doesn't feel its coldness seeping through her fur lined clothes, doesn't realize she's shaking with a deathly tremor. All she feels is a hollowness, the feeling of being left behind.

The tip of her nose glistens as she bows her head, and she chokes back a sob.

_You promised, Aang._

-ཁས་ལེན་པ-

The Royal Palace of the Fire Nation

"What is the meaning of this?"

He's seated in what he thinks is his rightful place- upon the throne behind the curtain of flames, but the men gathered before him is claiming otherwise.

"We found this letter, Your Majesty. It proves to be quite….problematic." The general addresses him with the facade of respect, barely masking a contempt sneer.

Fire Lord Zuko beckons for one of his servants to hand him the piece of paper. When it reaches him, he takes notice of how creased it is, how the ink smears in places, making several lines illegible- but the most important part-the sentence they are showing him-is still frightening clear.

He chokes out, wanting to burn those words- but he can't. They're all watching him with their smirks and sidelong glances. All waiting for him to fall, to crumble, to give into anger just as they wanted him to, just as Ozai had done.

Instead, he meets their triumphant faces with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the hard wooden back of his chair and crossing his legs with a calm nonchalance.

"This certainly was rather entertaining," he says.

"Entertaining…Sir?" The same general - the leader of his hungry pack- eyes the young lord with undisguised fury.

"Why yes, of course," Zuko examines his fingernails, a perfect imitation of his sister. She may be strapped in a straitjacket and spewing crazy nonsense, but no one could deny that she exuded power. He needed to show that now, even if he was trembling inside.

"You have presented me with a handwritten letter claiming that I'm not my father's son- any scribe could have forged that. It's hardly something to worry about, my good council men. Surely we have more pressing matters to discuss other than a poor imitation of my mother's handwriting?"

"It is not _forged_," The general spits out, "but if you want more proof- why don't you visit Ozai?"

Zuko smiles wryly, "oh but I have, General. And with each visit my burden gets heavier."

The general ignores him, taking a step closer towards the throne. He's at twice Zuko's age, and his experience shines through with every moves he makes. His fellow generals follow him without a signal. They are well trained, Zuko notes, and are loyal to him.

Not for the first time, Zuko wonders how people like this General and his sister do it- do they instill so much fear that people mistake it for respect? Or was it really as Azula had said it was- that true leaders are born, not made, and that he, as one who was lucky to be born, has no such makings in him? The reminder of her bitter words makes him angry, and the wall of flames roars until it obscures his face from the treacherous council.

The general looks through the flickers and his smug expression is the last thing Zuko sees before his servants springs from behind and binds his hands together. The flames fade away in a smoky hiss, and he is brought onto his knees, with the men he thought was his smirking down at him.

He could over power them easily- the robes can be burnt to crisp with a well placed fiery breath, and these old men and servants are no match for his strength- but he knows that he has lost this battle. In their hands they hold evidence that people will believe, even if it might not be true. The generals taking leadership are well seasoned veterans who have acquired a loyal following from their years at war. Compared to a scarred seventeen year old, it was no contest.

Zuko bows his head as the General takes over.

_A new record, _he thinks, as he is stripped of his birthright, his power, his home. _Father had five. I had one year._

"You are undeserving of his nation," the General states, "You are too naive and stupid. Have you not noticed that none of us are loyal to you or to the throne? Your father was just as blind- we suffered through his inane tactics, his foolish desires, we endured your sister's tyranny and madness, but we can no longer stand to see this great Nation be destroyed by people whose only accomplishment is to be _born_. We deserve better. We deserve leaders who have fought and striven and lost for our country. The Council of Five has acted upon the people's wishes, and strips this nation of its Fire Lord."

He doesn't want to hear this, but he is forced to. The servant on his right- the one person in his entourage he thought he could friendly with- is looking at him with such repulsion Zuko feels ashamed. He is beginning to believe that the General is right. Not that he approved of his methods- but he understands what his family has put his people through, and it seems almost fair that they are voicing their hurt.

"I understand," he chokes out. "What will you do with me?"

The General seems surprised at his admission of defeat, but hearing the battered words only makes him look at the beaten Fire Lord with more disgust.

"You can do whatever you want, Zuko," he says, turning away. "I have a son your age; and it is with his face in my mind that I advise you to leave this country. Not everybody will settle their disputes with words and paper."

Zuko recalls the crowd of people bowing down to him when he was crowned. Did they do that for him? Or did they bow because it was tradition and they had no other options?

It wasn't the piece of paper they gave him that shook his resolve. That was just a small catalyst- the closing move of a long game he wasn't aware of. For an entire year treacherous rumors had reached his ears, but he had always ignored them as the whisperings of a minority. He realizes he was-_ is_- young and naive, and he does not deserve to lead his people. He has no experience, no medals of honor, only a tainted bloodline.

As he rises to his feet and walks away to pack his belongings, he glances out the window to see the people gathered around the palace gates, hungrily waiting for the news. In their eyes, he is not worthy of their love and loyalty. He has not earned it.

But he will.

It is not the royal blood coursing through his veins as he clenches his fists and strengthens his determination, it is that gut feeling- the surety of his very soul, that one day he will emerge as a person of his people, and he will lead them to a better place. Azula was both right and wrong; leaders were born, but they also need to be shaped and moulded to be the best they can be. The Generals may have the support of the public behind them, but Zuko knows that they don't have the best interest of their people at heart. All they see is their own power, and how far it can extend to.

His crown he leaves sitting on its velvet pillow. He spares it no glance as he sheds his formal robes and dons commoner clothing. He takes nothing but a change of clothes, a water skin, and a small box containing ginseng tea of the finest quality.

It was time to visit his uncle.

-སྟོབས-

Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom

The Jasmine Dragon is still bursting to its seams with customers, despite being a mere hour away from closing. The old man dressed in muted green colors and a content smile dashes around the shop as he takes orders, pours tea, jokes with his patrons, and spares a few moments here and there to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

At long last, the final table is wiped clean, and he allows himself to prop his feet up with a weary but proud sigh, and sip delicately at his latest favorite tea blend. It isn't very long until he splashes his front with a startled muffled curse and stands to face the person who so rudely barged in.

His eyes widens as he recognizes the newcomer, and hastily pulls out a seat for her to collapse into. He hasn't heard a word from her for almost a year, and their reunion isn't the cheerful one he had envisioned it to be. He busies himself with another another pot of tea, making a show of selecting the perfect cup, giving her time to compose herself.

"They're gone," she whispers, her voice cracked with sorrow and loss.

He wants to know who, and how, and when, but knows that she needs more time, that he shouldn't push her. The urge to hug her and rock her to sleep with a lullaby like he used to with his own son is overwhelming, but she is too grown up for that now, and he's not sure what position he takes in her heart.

Katara stares down at the steaming cup, watching the amber liquid gently lap against the sides as she tilts it this way and that. She senses the old man's curiosity, and is grateful that he just sits there, waiting. It was for this reason that she came to him first, and not to her brother. She needed peace and quiet, a place to sound out her thoughts, her findings, a place where she won't let emotion cloud her judgement. The tea he always provided was a welcome bonus as well.

The old man notices her dirt-splattered clothing, her well-worn bag, and shrugs off his own coat to cover her shoulders. The shop is warm and lit with cheery fires, but she's still shivering. The hand not holding the tea is clutching something tight in its grasp. A hint of red is all he can see, before she moves and it's hidden from view.

And then, for the second time that night, tea is spilt again as the door bangs open and another figure walks in.

"Sorry for not letting you know beforehand, Uncle, but-" He stops as he catches sight of the girl. "Katara? What are _you_ doing here? I thought you went to the South Pole with Aang and Toph?"

She stands up and brushes down her front, bending the water from her clothes. Then she walks past him and closes the door.

"Are we safe here, Iroh?" she asks.

Iroh nods while pouring another cup of tea. Zuko dims the fire in their sconces so that from the outside, only the barest of flickers can be seen. Katara lets go of her grip and places a rusted, red, metal plate onto the table.

"Something happened to Aang and Toph," she starts, wringing her hands with an uncharacteristic nervousness. "They disappeared. Three months ago."

Zuko opens his mouth, but Iroh places a hand over his to silence him. Katara doesn't notice this and continues, her gaze lowered, her hands trembling at her sides.

"We were at the South Pole- Aang had a vision from Avatar Roku, saying that he had to visit all the sacred places in the world. Since we were leaving Kyoshi Island, the South Pole was the closest place. When we reached there, Aang journeyed into the Spirit World- I went to get some food for Toph, and when I returned, both of them had disappeared."

She falls silent, and Zuko holds his breath, wanting more to this story. She spoke with an almost monotonous detachment, like a well rehearsed speech. It was only her averted eyes that spoke of her anguish.

"There was nothing left. Just footprints. Not even Aang's staff or anything. Nothing around them had been disturbed. I thought that maybe- maybe they'd fallen into a hole or something, but I couldn't find them. They just- disappeared, and- and-" she swallows, breaking.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zuko asks, unable to keep silent, "does Sokka know?"

She shakes her head. "I spent the last couple of months searching for them. I- I wanted to make sure."

Zuko freezes, _surely she didn't mean…?_

"A week ago, I found this," she points to the metal plate on the table. "It was near our camp. Initially I thought it was just litter, blown from someplace else, but it wasn't. I remembered when I was reaching for the seal jerky that I had seen it, buried underneath a pile of snow."

Iroh takes it and examines it, his eyes narrowing as he recognizes the object. Zuko doesn't even need to touch it to know what it was.

"But it shouldn't have been there," he murmurs, "They only ever travelled as far south as to the Southern Water Tribe. No one would have dared to try and reach the South Pole."

"And yet," Iroh says gravely, "Katara found it."

They sit in silence for a while, and it isn't until Zuko gets up again to adjust the light that Katara turns to him and asks him why he's here.

Zuko's mouth presses into a thin line. "I've been deposed," he says shortly.

There's a brief moment of shock before Iroh composes himself.

"Katara, you have proof in your hands that the Avatar and Toph wasn't in a simple accident. What will you do now that Zuko is no longer in a position of power to investigate?"

Katara is silent. Then she turns to Zuko. "If the Fire Nation is no longer ruled by the royal family, then who will rule it?"

"The Council of Five has taken over," he replies bitterly, "High General Bujing has been declared as the Great General of the Army."

"So this is how it is," Iroh mutters, "we are no longer at war- why would they strip a country of its Fire Lord and not the power of the military instead? It doesn't make sense to break down one form of government, only to build another in the same vein."

"I left because I thought they would get something right," Zuko says angrily, "but they've changed nothing- Bujing is exactly the same as my father!"

"So what will you do now?" Katara asks.

Zuko takes another sip of his tea. Iroh and Katara watch him as his expression hardens decisively.

"I'm going to start from the very bottom," he declares.

She doesn't hesitate.

"Then I'm coming with you."

-ཁྱིམ་ཚང-

* * *

**Extras**

The 'dividers' I've used are different Tibetan words. I took them from an online dictionary, so there might be mistakes as to how I've used them. As there was a limit of words I could find, I've tried to use the words available to sum up the mini-chapters.

ཁས་ལེན་པ : Promise

སྟོབས : Strength

ཁྱིམ་ཚང: Family


	2. Chapter One: The Reunion

**A/N:**

Thank you to all of you that reviewed! Truly made my day :)

I was going to update in a week's time, but I couldn't resist putting another chapter up (since the last one wasn't much of a chapter...it more like a teaser, lol.)

So, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and please review!

* * *

**A Soldier's Promise**

**-Damian Cross-**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Reunion**

* * *

"Sir!"

Captain Natsume almost tripped over in his rush to greet his superior officer. He raised his right hand into a formal salute, watching as the doors swung open and a pair of well polished leather boots emerged from within.

"Come now, Captain," the man said with a small smile, "we were bunk mates, once. No need to be so stiff."

The Captain let his hand drop to his side, but his back remained straight and attentive. He signaled some of his men to help with the suitcases, and fell in step beside the newcomer as they walked through the double doors and into the cool shade of the foyer. It was sparsely furnished, with the necessary front desk and a couple of mismatched chairs lining a low round table. Natsume couldn't remember the last time someone sat down there and picked up the dusty, old newsletters- it was, like many things in this compound, a place that pretended to be welcoming.

The Captain snuck a sidelong glance at his companion. It was hard to believe that the skinny, scarred awkward teenager who was once the victim of constant bullying was now the most powerful of their year group. Only seven years out of the Academy, and already a Lieutenant Colonel. Many people had questioned the premature promotion at first, but the dubious whisperings all but disappeared when he was dispatched to the unruly Western Islands four years ago. It was a place where many military officials had tried everything in their powers to bring under control, but failed every time, and the government was forced to write it off as a forsaken place. Sending the rookie in was the military's way of pretending to deal with the problem, just to appease the public, and everybody expected him to scurry back with his tail between his legs. But not only did he quell all the riots and establish order in the island, the Lieutenant Colonel, in the space of a year, raised the island's net income to almost triple of what it was before. What was once a conflict-ridden island teeming with unsatisfied and angry residents was now an important fishing town, supplying high quality seafood even to the furthest smallest islands on the other side of the nation. The Captain himself even had a few Emerald Koi-Eels from there hidden in his private stash.

"This place hasn't changed one bit," the man bent down to pick up a piece of yellowed paper from the table. "'_First Foundation Day Anniversary A Triumphant Success!_'" he read, "this has to be at least ten years old."

"No point in updating those," the Captain replied, "nobody reads them."

The man laughed quietly, "that's quite true." He turned around, "My apologies for arriving earlier than expected, Captain. The journey across the sea proved to be smoother than predicted."

"Of course that's not a problem. The men should have finished unloading all your belongings by now, sir. I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in."

The Captain led them through another set of doors and outside to the courtyard. Dust kicked up in frantic swirls as cadets practiced various fighting stances in the sweltering heat. Shouts and gasps of pain were punctuated with sharp retorts and advice from the instructors. The pair paused and the Lieutenant Colonel frowned slightly as he studied the group.

"Are these cadets part of the graduating class?"

The Captain nodded, "they are, sir. Do any of them catch your eye?"

The other man didn't reply. Instead, he gestured for the other man to continue their walk.

"When will the others be here? I must be the first."

The Captain consulted his notes, "Most of them will be arriving from Central, so I expect...just after the dinner break."

They reached another building, one that was currently deserted. Wooden floorboards lined the hallway, and every inch was scrubbed clean- even the banister of the staircase seemed to shine. They passed by several doors before the Captain stopped and unlocked the room at the far end.

"I'm afraid I'll have to go, sir; the meeting will be held one hour after dinner. I hope you still remember where the Hall is?"

"I'm not so old as to ever forget the place that fed me," the Lieutenant Colonel said. "And didn't I tell you to drop the 'sir'? It's exhausting. Now_ go_ already, I'm just taking up your time."

Natsume finally relaxed enough to slap the other man on the shoulder. "That's utter nonsense. I'll always have time for my bunk mate, even if he is an infuriating prick."

"I'm always astounded by your ability to switch from polite arse-kissing mode to toe-picking slack."

The Captain chortled, "Don't underestimate the limits of my impudence, _Sir_. And seriously, go take a wash. You smell like something foul."

"The bathing facilities on the ship were a bit lacking," the man admitted. "Will it be alright for me to continue to observe the training?"

"Of course it is; they _are_ the whole reason why you're here after all. Talk to them and to their instructors if you want to. You out rank them all; there shouldn't be any problems."

"Rank hardly matters when choosing future comrades."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "They will _all_ be part of the Military some day, which means they _all_ will be your comrades."

"Well, I sure hope so."

"You always say things that don't make sense. Good grief man, don't go intimidating the green beans out there with your weird sayings-poor things are already too confused as it is."

"Roger that, Captain."

The Captain gave his superior officer another salute, only this time it was accompanied with a mocking smirk. "Go and bathe before the flies get to you."

"In this heat, they'll still follow me even if I was covered in soap."

"They recognize the smell of rot after all."

"As always, your insults never fail to amuse me."

The man unfastened his traveling cloak and reached for his bag, pulling out a clean set of clothes. The Captain took this as a sign to leave, and reached for the doorknob. He was about to close the door behind him when the man turned around, looking at him straight in the eyes with a faint hint of warmth crinkling at the corners.

"It's good to see you, Natsume."

The Captain grinned.

"You too, Zuko."

-རོགས་པ-

Tobe grunted as he blocked an incoming punch. He was being forced towards the wall, and was reduced to playing defense rather than attempting offense. His opponent, a small skinny girl, seemed almost apologetic in her attacks, jabbing this way and that, dancing lightly on her feet. Unlike many others, she never gave sly, taunting remarks when winning, to which Tobe was grateful for. He really wanted to keep what little pride he had left intact. If people knew that he was being beaten by a girl half his size, well…

"Cadet Tobe!" Instructor Fu barked, "you're holding a _sword_, so why aren't you using it?"

Tobe glanced down at the wooden blunt object in his hand. He jerked it upwards, aiming for her right shoulder, but she leapt back and kicked, and the weapon fell uselessly away.

Fu sighed in exasperation. "This is why I dislike Fire benders," he muttered, "all they know is to hide behind their flames. Can't even master swinging a _stick_."

The girl jumped and wrapped her arms around Tobe's neck, sending him crashing onto the ground, choking. Tobe's fingers clenched into a fist, but a glance at Fu made him stop. Instead, he changed his mind and grasped blindly around him. The girl flipped him over and pinned his arms to his side.

"Yield?" She asked, her long hair draping down her face, obscuring her eyes.

Tobe thought for a moment, then head butted her. She gasped, squeezing her eyes in pain, and he took the chance to pick up his sword. She recovered quickly and blocked his incoming slash, but tripped when he hooked his leg around hers. He raised the sword and pointed it at her neck.

"Yield?" He grinned.

The girl nodded, massaging her temples with a small groan.

"If that was a real fight," Fu sniffed, "she would have killed you."

"I know, sir," Tobe said, "but this is a practice session, and so I took advantage of the rules."

Someone started clapping. The three of them looked over their shoulders to find a man leaning against the fence. He wore a crimson set of robes over loosely fitted pants and a matching undershirt, with a black sash encircling his waist. His boots were made of a durable leather with gold trimmed heels, and his hair was unbound and cut to curl slightly just beneath his earlobes. What really caught Tobe's attention was the man's face. Half of his skin was unblemished and smooth, but on the other side, an ugly scar stretched, distorting the eye and wrinkling his ear.

"Lieutenant Colonel Zuko!" Instructor Fu saluted.

Tobe exchanged surprised glances with the girl. Even Tobe, whose childhood was spent mostly in a Fire Nation Colony in the Earth Kingdom, had heard the stories of Prince Zuko and the Avatar overthrowing Firelord Ozai. When Tobe moved back ten years ago, the deposing of the monarch had caused quite the commotion. But that response had nothing on the one caused by the news that Zuko had applied at the Military Academy as a lowly cadet several months later.

"That was quite a performance, cadets," Zuko commented. "Although judging from the way you move, I'm quite surprised you didn't use fire bending to gain the upper hand."

"The objective of this training exercise was to use one's own strength, sir," Instructor Fu answered stiffly.

"And yet he was allowed a sword?"

Tobe hid his snort by coughing loudly.

"The boy relies on bending too much!" Fu snapped, forgetting himself, "he should master all the basics first!"

Zuko smiled, "you're right, Instructor." His gaze flickered to the scar on Fu's wrist. "Fire is a double edged sword that can harm both the enemy and fellow comrades at the same time. I hope the cadet here has practiced sufficiently to learn restraint and control."

Tobe watched with pleasure as Instructor Fu stammered out excuses as to why he had banned fire bending during training sessions.

Zuko ignored the man's ramblings and scanned the courtyard, frowning, "I was told there were twenty four cadets in this class. I see that one is missing."

"Ahn-Jii is currently sitting her university exam, sir," the girl answered. She had pulled her hair back into its original ponytail, revealing a thin face and large amber eyes.

"University? Isn't the Military Academy curriculum already quite intense?"

"It is," Fu said, displaying a rare moment of pride for his student, "she's a highly gifted academic. Ahn-Jii was halfway through her studies when her hometown was raided. She applied for the Academy and negotiated a way for her to do both at the same time."

"So she wants to protect her people _and_ gain knowledge. This cadet sounds rather ambitious, pursuing two difficult paths."

"There were some reservations about letting her in," Fu admitted, "but it was mainly due to her heritage more than anything."

"Heritage?" Zuko looked at him curiously. "Why would that be a problem?"

"Her mother is from the Northern Water Tribe, sir, and her father was a Fire Nation soldier. She was brought up in one of the colonies and moved back to the Fire Nation after the war."

_That's quite a backstory, _Zuko thought to himself. "I'd like to talk with some of the cadets, Instructor, if you don't mind."

Fu nodded, "of course sir. How many positions do you need filled?"

"Three. Sometimes it's a pain that the fishing business on Western Island is doing so well- compared to the mundane duties that soldiers are required to do on a daily basis, battling with the ocean proves to be more adventurous and enticing. I only hope I can find cadets here who can stomach the smell of fish," Zuko wrinkled his nose, "I've been there for four years and I still can't stand it."

He glanced down at Tobe and the girl. "What are your names, cadets?"

"I'm Tobe, sir."

"And I'm Emi."

Zuko nodded at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Cadet Emi, do you know chi-blocking?"

Emi looked surprised, "No, sir, I do not."

"Well perhaps you should find someone who can teach you. You move very much like an old friend of mine who was a very talented chi-blocker. It's quite useful against benders."

"Yes, sir." she bowed her head to hide the blush blossoming across her cheeks. Compliments like this from a highly ranked officer were rare and treasured.

"And cadet Tobe, don't forget about what I said about practicing your forms. It's important both to you and the people around you that you know how to stop fire from escaping your control."

Tobe relished the scowl on Fu's face, and saluted the Lieutenant Colonel. "Yes, sir!"

"I shouldn't take up too much of your time, I shall see you around." Zuko nodded at them and walked away.

Fu glared at Tobe. "You heard him," he said sourly, "go practice your bending." He stalked off to yell at some other students.

"Rematch, Tobe?" Emi asked, digging her heels into the ground.

Tobe looked down at the sword in his hand and tossed it away.

"Of course."

-སློབ་ཕྲུག-

Ahn-Jii cursed as she dropped her bag and watched her belongings scatter in all directions. Her brushes clattered loudly against the floorboards and her neatly written notes flew out of their bindings and lodged themselves in various cracks in the ground.

"Just as well all my exams are over," she muttered, "organizing this would've been such a pain."

Somebody knelt down and helped her gather the pieces of paper. "You missed training."

Ahn-Jii sighed, "I know. I thought I might be able to make it in time, but the exam started late. Anything interesting happen?"

Emi tilted her head to one side. "Do you know of Lieutenant Colonel Zuko?"

"Who doesn't? Why, was he here?"

"Yeah. He's quite different than what I expected."

Ahn-Jii looked up at her friend. "Different? How?"

Emi shrugged. "Not as arrogant, I guess. I thought he might be, since he was royalty and all that."

"Having Ozai's blood running in your veins isn't something to be proud of," Ahn-Jii retorted. She stuffed her belongings back into her bag. "Thanks, by the way."

A loud gong sounded, and all around them, doors banged open and people streamed outside. Ahn-Jii and Emi stood up.

"I'll see you later." Ahn-Jii shouldered her bag and fished out her key.

"You aren't coming?" Emi frowned, "there won't be any leftovers, especially with the extra people arriving today."

"I missed three sessions this week; I need to make up for it. Save me a dumpling or two?"

"I'll try, but no promises. See you later!"

Emi joined the throng of people walking to the Dining Hall while Ahn-Jii battled the wave and headed into her room. She dumped the bag down with a tired sigh and changed out of her university uniform and into cadet training clothes. She drew out a sparring practice sword from her trunk and tucked it into her waist band before heading back outside.

The yard was empty, as expected since everybody else was at dinner. Ahn-Jii did some quick warming up exercises, jogging around the perimeter and doing stretches. She was in the middle of a set of push ups when she realized she wasn't alone.

"You must be Ahn-Jii."

She turned around to find a man smiling at her.

"Yes, sir," she saluted, noting the many stars pinned to his shoulder pads.

"You're not going to dinner? I heard that university exams are rather tough. You'll need your energy to fight."

"I can eat later," she lied, knowing fully well that there won't be any food left. "I'm really behind with practicing my sword techniques."

"Let's see what you can do, then." He jumped over the fence with ease and rolled up his sleeves. "I hear I can be quite handy with a pair of broadswords."

"It would be an honor, sir."

They settled into their starting positions. Ahn-Jii gripped the hilt tightly, her sweat already making it slippery to hold. He looked completely at ease with his two swords crossed in front of him, waiting for her to move first.

She lifted her arm and sprinted towards him, using her momentum to drive the sword down to slash at his middle. He blocked it easily, twisting the weapon out of her grasp and sending it flying away.

"You're holding it too tightly," he said, raising his own hand to show her. "That makes your movements stiff and jerky, and too easy to predict. Allow it some space to be flexible."

Ahn-Jii bent to retrieve her sword, and tried to copy his grip. He nodded. "That's better. Shall we start again?"

They resumed their positions, and Ahn-Jii was about to move when he suddenly appeared inches before her face, the tip of his sword aimed at her neck. She flinched and ducked, bringing her sword to the front, jabbing to increase the distance between them. He jumped lightly away and pivoted on his heel, raising his sword into a wide arc and smacking the blunt edge heavily onto her wrist with a sharp slap. She dropped her sword and yelped as pain rippled up her arm.

"Think of the sword as an extension of your body," He said without even breaking sweat, "right now you're making conscious decisions as to how you should move it. You don't think how you would raise your hand to scratch an itch, you just _do_. That's what fighting with a sword should feel like. Pretend your arm is longer."

Ahn-Jii bit back a sigh. She was never really good with weapons, and having missed so many lessons due to lectures and tests didn't do her any favors. It was nice of the him to teach her, but frankly, he was wasting his time.

"Do you always practice by yourself?" he asked, handing her her own sword back.

"Yes, sir. Dinner time is the only free time I can get."

"It's a futile attempt."

"…Sir?"

He sat down on a nearby bench, looking up at her face. "The whole point of practicing something is to refine what you've learnt. If you haven't attended the lesson in the first place, how would you know what to do? How would you know how to improve, and what you're doing wrong? You need a trainer, or at the very least, a person who has attended the class and understands the objectives."

Ahn-Jii shook her head. "I understand completely, sir, but I can't ask the Instructors to train me specially."

He raised an eyebrow, "why not?"

"I miss the training sessions because I wished to continue with my studies. It is my own fault that I didn't go to the lessons, not theirs, and therefore I shouldn't burden them by asking for extra help."

"It's rather honorable of you. But that just emphasizes the incompetence of the Academy."

Ahn-Jii looked horrified. "What? But-"

"-The Military Academy serves to train and educate it's students, to produce well-rounded, efficient soldiers whose addition will be beneficial to the army, and therefore the nation. It's sole duty is to refine the potential cadets possess. By accepting your application, and by allowing you to attend university alongside your military training, they too, are responsible. If they say that you can do both, that means they expect you to handle both sets of coursework, and that also means that they have an obligation to help you do so. If you cannot attend regular training sessions, they should have set up private sessions for you. By neglecting to do so, they have not performed their job properly."

She didn't know what to say, so she just stared at him. The man laughed softly, startling her. "I'm sorry, cadet Ahn-Jii, I have a tendency to give lectures, please do forgive me. But," he drew his eyebrows together into a thoughtful furrow, "I meant every word. I'll speak to Captain Natsume about an arrangement for you, and perhaps for anybody else who wants to attend also."

"Thank you, sir!" she said, "that will be much appreciated."

He tucked his broadswords back into their scabbards and strapped them to his back. "Remember to think of the sword as a longer, sharper limb," he glanced at her, "like a flexible whip."

"I will keep that in mind, sir."

He got to his feet. "Pleasure to see you, cadet Ahn-Jii." He extended a hand, turning his palm upwards.

She smiled, and reached out to shake it.

"Likewise, Lieutenant Colonel Zuko."

-ངང་རྒྱུད་རིང་པོ-

Zuko slid the door shut, well aware of that everybody in the room had their eyes trained on him. He returned their salutes and sat down on the one remaining empty mat beside Captain Natsume.

"My apologies for my tardiness," Zuko bowed his head slightly, "I was too carried away with speaking to some of the cadets."

Natsume glanced at the man seated at the head of the table. Brigadier General Li Ming was a middle-aged, heavyset man with a rather impressive beard. He was also known as the 'Slave-Driver', after his infamous order to continue to attack despite his men dropping like flies from three days of little food and sleep when trying to break down Omashu's defenses. He had succeeded in the end, which was the reason why Natsume suspected he was allowed to keep his rank, despite the great losses Fire Nation suffered.

"We all are a bit curious about them, Lieutenant Colonel; I hardly think it's fair for you to try and hide them away into your pocket before the rest of us can have a chance," Li Ming stroked his beard and smiled widely, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Compared to your impressive reputation, sir, I hardly think that's possible. It's hard to imagine any of them choosing to join my group over yours," Zuko looked at the rest of the occupants in the room, "or, for that matter, the rest of the esteemed officers' present."

"You give yourself too little credit," Li Ming said, "The Council of Five commends you for your success at Western Island. Have you ever thought about becoming a merchant instead? You seem to have quite the talent for it."

Zuko shook his head, "I doubt the people there would approve, sir, they all say I have a poor head for knowing market prices. Always giving too much for too little in return. I'm forced to leave that to the experts, and to try and do my own job properly to aid them."

They smiled at each other.

Captain Natsume cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sirs, but the instructors have requested a meeting afterwards, and time is running short."

"Ah yes," Li Ming pulled the folder in the front of him closer, flipping it open and scanning its contents. "Quite the variety, this year."

"They age from fifteen to twenty five," Natsume answered, "I have included all their test results from the three years they've been with us. I hope the information is sufficient."

"Who is, in your opinion, the strongest?" It was Major Tai who spoke, a man stationed on a smaller island on the eastern border. He, too, was reading through the cadet profiles.

"I cannot say. Some cadets are very adept at hand-to-hand combat, while others excel at swords, or fire bending. There are also some who display remarkable skill with military tactics and strategy. It depends on what you're after, Major."

Zuko read Instructor Fu's scathing report of cadet Tobe's insistence to use fire bending for everything with an amused grin. The boy was young, but he had guts. He reached for the folder containing profiles for the female cadets.

"This…Ahn-Jii," Zuko said, pointing to her page, "A lot of her results are missing."

Natsume nodded, "she was unable to sit a lot of the tests due to scheduling conflicts."

"Her academic scores are rather impressive," Zuko remarked, "but her physical strength and combat skills are quite poorly ranked."

"Yes," the Captain agreed, "but her overall standing is just above the class average. I'm sure you'll find her addition to your group quite satisfying. She's a good team player and is well liked by her peers, despite her many absences. The instructors have noted that she makes up for her missed sessions with extra practices by herself, which shows initiative on her part."

"That girl must be something for you to praise her so readily," Li Ming said. "I'm surprised- you always preferred brawl over brain. Though I admit she's not hard on the eyes," he looked down at Ahn-Jii's photo and frowned. "Are you sure she's Fire Nation?"

"Through and through," Natsume answered, "we did extensive investigations and even sent some officials to her hometown and interviewed many residents there. She may have some water tribe blood, but she was brought up as a citizen of the Fire Nation, and holds dear its ideals and goals."

"Be that as it may," Zuko closed the folder, "I think I will pass on her. I need strength to keep the Western Island in order, not a pen pushing girl."

Major Tai raised an eyebrow, "that's rather harsh. My own assistant can't raise a spear to save himself, but he's proven to be indispensable with his knowledge of geography and engineering. Surely you'll need more than just muscles in that fishing town of yours?"

"I need both," Zuko said shortly. "But you're right; I'm too hasty with my decisions. Are there any cadets who catch your eye, Major?"

"A few," Tai smiled, "But it wouldn't do me any good to tell you now, would it? You'll just poach them away with your good looks and charm."

The men guffawed in laughter. Zuko himself joined in. He was used to being mocked for his scar and his social awkwardness-besides, having a self-deprecating humor was a quality almost everybody appreciated. He had turned his potential weaknesses into ice breakers, and it was this ability that made him so popular with the higher-ups.

"Well, if you don't want this girl, I just might take her," Li Ming announced, "The National Archive Department just lost two of its members to retirement. With her excellent memory and intelligence, I'm sure she'll fit right in."

It was a declaration of possession, and being the most highly-ranked official in the room gave him the power to do so. Major Tai looked slightly disappointed as he mentally crossed Ahn-Jii off his list of potentials. Zuko, on the other hand, didn't seem surprised, if even a little expectant of the statement.

"I'll leave you gentlemen to it, then," Captain Natsume stood and bowed. "You all are welcome to speak to the cadets and to their instructors."

"Efficient, as always," Li Ming commented. He waved his hand, dismissing him. "Good work, Captain Natsume."

Zuko picked up his folders and excused himself, following the Captain outside.

"I'd like to have a word with you later," he said.

"Oh? For personal business or for work?"

Zuko shrugged, "a bit of both I guess. If you're off to the meeting, tell Instructor Fu I commend him for his decisions about finally allowing fire bending during his sessions."

Natsume smirked, "he won't take that well."

"Good. The man deserves a lesson."

"It's best not to antagonize him. He's quite respected in the army- a lot of veterans were trained by him."

"I'll cross that bridge when it happens. Right now I'm most concerned about producing adept cadets. How will it look if, as the Fire Nation, they aren't allowed to train with _fire_?"

"Always thinking of the bigger picture, Zuko."

Zuko grinned, "I always do."

-སློབ་ཚན-

It wasn't until she was sure she was alone in her room before unfolding the note he had handed her. The message was simple. A time, and a place. She froze the piece of paper and smashed it into tiny pieces before disposing it into her bin. She was always careful to cover her tracks.

The shadows outside told her she still had time before she needed to leave. The coolness that accompanied the earlier move served only to intensify her hunger. It was a part of her she was forced to deny during the day, and she needed a release to appease the urge before it overwhelmed her senses and caused her to lose control. It had been almost an entire week since her last practice.

She scribbled a note explaining her absence and quickly left. Most of the cadets were resting in their own rooms or in the common area, drinking and playing games. She flashed her pass to the gate keepers and they let her through without a second glance. She was the one cadet who was allowed such privileges, and being friendly to them by buying snacks and rice wine from the stalls in town didn't hurt either.

"Another night class?" A guard hollered down from his post.

She waved at him, "No, not today," she gestured to her shoes, "I missed the endurance training yesterday."

"Just be back before curfew. Can't do anything if the Captain himself locks the gate."

She promised she would and turned the corner, disappearing from his sight. There was an animal track nearby that twisted and turned, threading around the trees and the dense foliage. Only a person who knew it was there could find it. She had stumbled upon it by accident when she first arrived, and was pleasantly surprised that it led straight to a hidden stream.

She waded into the rushing, bubbling water, sighing in content as several small waves lapped against her bare thighs. Summers in the Fire Nation were almost unbearable to a girl like her. She needed the coolness that only water could give.

Feeling energized again, she widened her stance and took a deep breath. She raised her arm and a trail of water followed her movements, softly, fluidly floating in mid air. _Like a flexible whip_. She froze the thin beam of water and sharpened the edge so that it resembled a sword. Even in this form she could feel the thrum of its pulse, like the beating heart of a tamed beast. _An extension of myself, _she thought, _you don't think; you just _**_do_**. She let her instincts lead her, thrusting her makeshift sword around, making sharp hisses as she quickened her rhythm, her arms blurring with speed.

"I really have to hand it to you." There was no mistaking the voice.

She let the icicle melt and pushed her hair away from her face. "I thought you said in two hours time."

"It ended early."

He took off his own boots and rolled up his trousers, joining her in the middle of the stream. "You're right, this is quite a charming place."

"I never called it _charming_," she retorted, watching as he sat down on a boulder and wriggled his toes in the water.

He chuckled. "No, you didn't. Why don't you sit down too? You being in that attack stance makes me feel a little unsettled."

"Me? Unsettle _you_? Please." But she sat down beside him anyway, always keeping a safe distance between them.

"I asked around about you, and I have to say, you've been quite thorough." He gave her a sidelong glance, "that's quite a backstory you invented."

"I'm nothing if not efficient. What do you think about the cadets?"

"I have some ideas, but as an outsider, I can't really say. I'd really appreciate your opinion."

"I'm honored, truly." She kicked at the water, sending it splashing over their legs. "I know some people who you might like. Do you just want names?"

He studied her face, as if trying to see her thoughts. "No," he replied at last, "It's slowly coming together. I need more than that."

"I'll see what I can do," she looked up at the night sky, "It's getting late, we should go before they get suspicious."

"It's still hours before curfew," he bumped her shoulder playfully. "We haven't seen each other for almost a decade. I expected a warmer welcome."

"Warmer, you say?" she stood up and curled a tendril of water around her shoulders. "I think a cold reception is what you deserve."

"Ouch," he grinned and stretched languidly. A small burst of fire erupted from his fist as he shifted into position. "It's been too long, hasn't it Katara?"

"_Much_ too long."

-གསང་བ-

"Cadet Ahn-Jii! I thought I made it quite clear about the rules!"

Ahn-Jii gulped as the Captain glared at her with his hands on hips, tapping his feet in irritation.

"Sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't! What's your excuse this time?"

"I was running, sir," she looked down at her feet, "I lost track of time. I'm truly sorry."

"Ah, yes you weren't there yesterday. It's good you're using your free time to train, but rules are rules."

"What's going on?" the Lieutenant Colonel walked towards them, curious. He had changed out of his earlier clothing and into civilian robes. His boots were slung over his shoulder and his hair looked freshly washed.

"She missed curfew, sir," Natsume said. "I'm now contemplating whether I should give her a weeks worth of latrine duty, or laundry instead."

Zuko frowned down at Ahn-Jii. "That's not very responsible of you."

"With all due respect, sir," the Captain growled, "please leave lecturing the cadets to me and go put on your shoes."

Zuko just laughed. "I will in a minute. Right now I'm heading outside to buy some food. Would you like anything?"

Natsume pursed his lips. "The dining hall is right here."

"I really don't want to wake the kitchen staff up just to fix me some fire flakes. They're so understaffed it's worn them out. Did you notice the way the chef was trying to balance all four dishes on his head at dinner today?"

Ahn-Jii raised her eyebrows.

"Understaffed, you say?" Natsume looked back at the cadet. "I just thought of a good punishment for you. Starting tomorrow, you have to assist the kitchen staff for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next two weeks. Now that university has finished, I see no reason for you to plead absence from the training sessions and miss out on meals."

"Yes, sir."

"And _you_," Natsume turned to face Zuko. "I want a bottle of Mei's finest rice wine."

"Aye, aye."

Cadet Ahn-Jii was dismissed and she hurried back inside. After a moment's hesitation, she peeked out the windows. Lt. Colonel Zuko had persuaded the Captain to join his trip into town, and the gatekeeper was told to return to his post.

She breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a close one.

_-_ཉེན་ག་མེད་པ_-_

* * *

རོགས་པ : Friend

སློབ་ཕྲུག: Student

ངང་རྒྱུད་རིང་པོ: Patience

སློབ་ཚན: Lesson

གསང་བ: Secret

ཉེན་ག་མེད་པ: Safe

And yes- Ahn-Jii IS Katara, if you're still wondering :)


	3. Chapter Two: New Beginnings

**A/N:**

Again, a giant Thank You to all those that took the time and effort to review! I appreciated all of your comments, and hope that you'll continue to read (and review) my story.

Currently I have about six chapters typed up. Part One of this story should wrap up in the seventh chapter, whereby all the characters I want introduced have appeared at least once, as well as all the problems/conflicts that I want to follow up in Part Two/Three. I'm still deciding on whether this story should be a two-parter or three-parter, but that depends on just how long each arc takes.

So, are there anythings that you liked or disliked? Any grammatical errors you spotted? Plot holes? Which parts do you think I can improve on, or should address?

On a totally unrelated side note, just watched the episode about the first ever avatar, and might I say, I was totally blown away by how FREAKIN' AWESOME it was. I mean, aldkfjaldkf;jlakfj! The overall feel of those two episodes reminded me SO MUCH of the original series.

Oh, and also I went to Armageddon (in NZ, kind of similar to Comic Con except not as great), where I met the voice actress of Korra. Managed to compose myself, haha. Just. (And nearly attacked my friend who said that she got Dante Basco's autograph a few years back when he visited NZ...)

...I've rambled on too much. You can just skip this entire A/N actually.

* * *

**A Soldier's Promise**

**-Damian Cross-**

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Beginnings**

* * *

Three months later: Western Island Military HQ

Zuko propped his feet up on his desk. In his hands he held three files.

"Sir, Captain Natsume sent a message." Private Tzu ducked his head into the doorway, "he says that your requests have been approved."

"Good," Zuko sat up straight in his chair. "Tell the rest to ready themselves for the newcomers."

"Yes, sir," Tzu looked at his boss curiously, "I heard they're quite young."

"The boy's sixteen," Zuko answered, "the other two are older at seventeen and twenty."

Tzu shook his head. "I hope they aren't coddled little shrimps."

"Please, give me some credit- I handpicked them myself."

"Of course, sir," Tzu said meekly. "I'll go clear their desks." He bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Zuko flipped open the covers of his files. Attached on top of the official Military Academy documents were pages of detailed information written in neat handwriting. It looked like a recipe with a list of ingredients and cooking instructions, and it smelled like it had been stuffed inside a roll. Zuko still remembered how he had almost cracked his teeth when he bit into his breakfast that day. He had glared at Ahn-Jii, but she simply looked back with a blank smile and a deferent salute.

_We need to rethink our mode of sending messages, _Zuko thought, _paper is too easily discovered, even if it is in code. And there's only so much ice I can take in my food._

He crossed his arms behind his head and surveyed his office. The sounds of hammering and men hard at work with construction made it difficult for him to concentrate. It didn't help that the trip to Gimukami Island took him several days. When he came back, the stack of papers he needed to read through was so high he couldn't even see Tzu's face when the man came barreling into him, insisting he needed to peruse them straight away.

"Sir?" It was Warrant Officer Kyoko. She heaved a box onto his already overflowing desk, scattering his brushes. "It seems that those Emerald Koi-Eels we shipped to Kyoshi Island weren't up to quality. They sent some back-" she took out a letter out from her pocket, "-along with this."

Zuko sighed, "just dispose it. I don't like to read complaints. Have someone draft the usual apology note and send an extra crate of winged-lobsters as compensation."

"But I really do think you should read it, sir. It's rather scathing and witty. Quite different to your usual whining. There's also a lot of nicknaming involved."

He took the letter and smiled as he looked at the words written on the envelope. "I _do _appreciate creativity… I guess I really could use with a bit of entertainment right now. By the way, did Tzu tell you about the newcomers?"

She nodded, "I've sorted out their living arrangements, and have issued a request form for their military equipment. Everything should be ready before their arrival."

"Excellent work as usual, Officer."

Kyoko saluted and made to leave. She paused just as she reached the door. "I almost forgot to mention, sir, but General Bujing gave us a small present."

"A small gift, you say? How curious. Send it in as soon as you can."

"It's not much of a _gift_, sir. First Lieutenant Yomu will be arriving in a few days, to provide help for the victims from the earthquake."

Zuko tapped his temple thoughtfully. "That's quite the extravagant gift the General has kindly decided to send. See to it that Yomu receives a warm welcome. A man of his standing deserves the very best."

"I'll ensure his stay is comfortable, sir. He'll have the VIP treatment."

Zuko smiled, "don't overdo things, Kyoko. We don't want him to feel _too_ comfortable."

-རྔན་པ-

Kyoshi Island

"Look Suki! Look what came today!"

Suki accidentally let her hand slip, and a black line of paint slashed across her cheek. She sighed, reaching for a cloth.

"What is it, Sokka?"

He flung open the door, his short ponytail swinging wildly as he bounded in and shoved an envelope in her face.

"A letter!" He shouted gleefully, "From Katara!"

"Katara?" Suki forgot about her ruined makeup and hurriedly tore the envelope open. "_Passed University. Graduated from the Academy. Off to Central. Love you both. xxoo K. P.S. Saw Zuko,_" she read, a frown spreading across her face.

Sokka felt an overwhelming urge to throw his boomerang at something. "That's all she has to say? After three years of nothing, that's _all_?"

"She saw Zuko, that's something," Suki tried to comfort her boyfriend, even though she herself was a little sad as well. "Come on, I heard there was a commotion near the port earlier this morning. Let's take a look to see what the fuss is all about."

A wide grin stretched on Sokka's face. "Oh, I've already been. Someone couldn't handle a little criticism. He sent us some rather interesting specimens this time."

Suki sighed. "Your ability to annoy him gets me every time. Can't you two just play nice?"

"No," Sokka smirked, "He deserves every word. It's the very least I could do as an older brother."

"You know she decided on her own. He was against it, too."

But Sokka wasn't listening. He was already making plans to throw a big party, making up new recipe ideas on how to cook winged-lobsters.

Suki rubbed the paint away and turned back to her mirror. She picked up the brush and dipped it into the paint pot again. _Carefully, this time-_

"SUKI! THE LOBSTER BIT ME!"

Her hand slipped.

-ཨོག་མ-

Fire Nation Central Headquarters (formerly the Royal Palace)

Ahn-Jii raised her hand to block the light as she tilted her head to look at the large building in front of her. As expected from the proud nation, its architecture reflected its hunger for power and pride with towering pillars and triumphant arches surging over the entrance way. Despite it being early in the morning, there was already a flurry of people hurrying into and out of the building.

"Home sweet home for the foreseeable future," Kagura, a fellow Academy graduate, commented. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"Quite," Ahn-Jii agreed. "I've looked forward to entering this place ever since it was built."

"Come on, let's not keep our bosses waiting on the first day of the job."

They climbed the stone steps and walked through the giant double doors. It was lucky there was a massive signpost in the middle of the room, for they would have been utterly lost as to which direction to turn to.

"It's like a maze," Kagura murmured, craning her head around.

Ahn-Jii counted nine different doors, not including the one they just entered through. All of them lead to separate hallways, and she spied hundreds of doors lining the corridors. A few different staircases spiraled to different floors, and there was also a pulley system lifting parcels onto platforms where people where loading them into tubes built into the walls. There was a rhythm to everybody's movements, every person a small cog in a well-structured system. Ahn-Jii felt like a small fish trying to swim their way against the tide.

"The National Archives….over here!" Ahn-Jii grabbed Kagura's hand before they were separated and pulled her through the right doorway.

"Just…how many departments are there?" Kagura marveled. "Seriously, there were like _millions _of different arrows!"

"Let's just concentrate on getting to our own department first," Ahn-Jii said firmly, "Let's go."

Eventually they reached the right doors, gasping for breath and almost hopping with anxiety. They were at least an hour late.

"I hope they're not that mad…" Kagura whispered.

"Not bad!" An older man beamed down at them. He wore a dragon symbol on his lapel. "One hour and fifteen minutes. I found this place after two hours, the first time I came here. It seems like you'll fit right in."

They straightened and saluted him, "Private Ahn-Jii and Private Kagura reporting for duty, sir!"

He waved the gesture away. "Don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. I'm Quan, but everybody here calls me Ojiisan. I'm the head of the National Archives by the way."

He pushed the doors open, revealing an incredibly large room filled with neatly stacked shelves and endless rows of cabinets. The room smelled like paper, ink, and a thousand years worth of history.

"I'll get Rei to give you a tour later, let's show you your office first."

They passed by several people all dressed in the same sleeveless black robes and maroon undershirt with gold trimmings. "As you see," Quan said, nodding his head at them, "we have a different uniform to the rest of the military. It's because people from all departments require our expertise, since we are the ones in charge of all files and papers. Everybody who needs to consult some laws, to view old cases, to borrow maps or epidemiological information, need to receive a permission slip from us before they can make a copy of the files. It's also quite the labyrinth in here, which means it's usually much faster to ask us directly rather than having to search for it themselves. We're walking databases, basically."

Kagura seemed to shrink a bit at the realization that she'd have to memorize the locations of where everything was kept. Ahn-Jii just stared at her surroundings in in admiration. She could probably spend weeks in here without ever wanting to step outside. Everything she needed was in this room.

"In here," he gestured for them to enter a sparsely furnished office. "This will be where you'll spend most of your time if you're not shelving or helping visitors. There's a large map stuck on the wall, and smaller pocket copies in the front drawers of your desks. For now it's best for you to just walk around the department and familiarize yourself with the shelving system. Rei!" He barked.

A younger man walked in, yawning hugely. He took a large slurp from his own cup as he took a good look at Kagura and Ahn-Jii.

"Let me guess: you're the fresh meat," he grinned at them, "welcome to the Land of the Lost. Let's get you uniformed up, shall we?"

-ཤེས་པ-

Western Island

Tobe had to sit on his hands to stop himself from blasting his superior officer into oblivion. The man prattled on and on about the 'incredible, marvelous, speed' of the ship and how he had designed it himself, fishing for compliments and turning nasty when nobody offered any. He complained bitterly about leaving his 'highly important' project behind in order to 'offer my expertise to ungrateful peasants'. Tobe almost retorted that he'd be more of a liability than a help, but Emi seemed to sense his foul mood and pinched him before he could.

Now, _finally,_ after almost sixteen days of sailing, they had dropped anchor on the Western Island port. The air was salty and fresh, and didn't smell like fish guts as Lt. Colonel Zuko had claimed it did. After breathing the same stale air as that arrogant Lieutenant, Tobe definitely wouldn't have minded even if the island smelled like manure.

"Sir!" A woman standing onshore snapped to attention and saluted, "It is an honor to meet you, First Lieutenant Yomu."

"Ah, and what is this?" Yomu hurried down the gangway, licking his lips in anticipation.

Behind her sat an enormous pavilion floating on the water, and in its centre was a grand round marble table groaning under the weight of hundreds of dishes. A large group of people was in the middle of setting up a feast. Tobe's stomach grumbled at the sight of steaming seven-spice dumplings, date rice puddings shaped into delicate flower buds, stuffed winged-lobsters, mounds of poached Emerald Koi-Eels with a variety of dipping sauces, and- his eyes widened- barrels and barrels of Mei's Finest being brought forth.

"At last, someone who understand my importance," Yomu rubbed his hands in glee. He turned to the Military Academy graduates. "You three, go follow this woman here and send my regards to Lt. Colonel Zuko. Tell him I'll meet with him shortly, as I will be overseeing the process of unloading my precious equipment."

They nodded, barely masking their contempt, and Tobe helped Emi and Suzuka, the other graduate, with their belongings. The woman barely spared Yomu a glance, saving her smile for them instead.

"Welcome to Western Island. Lt. Colonel Zuko is expecting you all. I am Warrant Officer Kyoko."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Tobe said, bowing. Emi and Suzuka echoed him and saluted.

"_Sir_," Kyoko corrected, "follow me now, please. You may leave your luggage here-the other soldiers will sort it out." She gestured for a nearby officer, "Private Tzu, show the Lieutenant his quarters after he is done."

The man nodded and frowned at Yomu already gorging himself greedily. "Should I tell him the food is for the Spirit Celebration, sir?"

Kyoko shrugged, "he'll find out sooner or later, I expect."

-གུས་ཞབས-

Central HQ

First General Bujing gritted his teeth as the officer gave his report. The last two months were already a nightmare in itself, with a giant earthquake ripping through half the nation, upsetting and crushing many of the smaller islands, and now it seemed an ever bigger problem has surfaced. His head still ached when he thought about all the money and military personnel he had to send to provide relief for his people, and his hands still shook in fury when he remembered how the rest of the council had scorned him openly for sending those humiliating letters to the Earth King, begging for a small group of earth benders to help the Fire Nation with the natural disaster. He struggled to recall the last time he had slept well, without some messenger hawk interrupting him in the night bringing more bad news.

"What are the numbers?" he asked, tapping his finger on his desk impatiently. He had sent his own First Lieutenant away to keep an eye on Western Island, and now he wished he had delayed the trip if only for a few days. Yomu was an arrogant fool, but he had his rare strokes of ingenuity that could've been useful in a situation like this.

Sergeant Major Dao consulted his notes, "Five, sir."

"Five _what_? Casualties? Injured? People? Cow-pigs?" _Incompetent baboons, the lot of them_, Bujing thought in frustration, _if all of them did their own damn job well, this wouldn't have happened!_

"Five gravely injured, sir. All of them belong to the military, sir."

"And this was where? Eastern Island?"

"Jyuu Island, sir, but that's within Eastern Island's jurisdiction, sir."

"So why are you telling _me_ then, Dao? Shouldn't Major Tai be the one to deal with this?"

Dao swallowed, "he sent me here, sir."

Bujing growled, clenching a tight wad of paper in his fist. "I'll send a squadron down to aid the Eastern Island troops. I want the perpetrators caught and brought back to Central to face trial for their crimes."

Dao saluted, "Thank you, sir!"

"Do you know at the very least, who we are dealing with?"

"Yes… we believe they are an organization whose members were former military officials, sir."

"_What_?!"

"The way they attacked the men… they were well trained, sir, precise-almost deadly. Eye witnesses say that their weaponry is an obsolete version of what we use now. It's possible that during the Hundred Year War, many of the equipment was not registered and issued officially, making it easy for ex-soldiers to hide them without being caught."

"And they attacked only current military soldiers? No civilians?"

"Yes, sir. This is the third incident this year on Jyuu Island like this. It's always the same- no casualties, just injuries that require prolonged care in hospitals, and no civilians. The victims are all soldiers regardless whether they were on duty or not."

Bujing raised his hand, summoning his secretary who immediately stood up from her desk.

"Private," he said slowly, "Do you remember-I believe this happened almost half a year ago- the meeting that took place between Brigadier General Li Ming and myself?"

She nodded, pushing her spectacles further up the bridge of her nose, "I do, sir. He mentioned-" her eyes widened as she realized what he was getting at, "-an incident that occurred on Kitayama Island….where eleven soldiers were attacked by an unknown group of people….Colonel Wasei also reported a week ago that three men from his regiment were attacked after they left for Opal Island…do you believe these incidents are connected, sir?"

"It certainly seems that way- their circumstances is just too similar to ignore. What concerns me however, is that all of these have occurred in completely different places. Kitayama, Opal, and now Jyuu Island…" He spread out a map, pointing to each place. "They are the furthest islands out to the north, south, and east."

"Either they are a very large organization with members infiltrating all over Fire Nation, or they somehow have a mode of transportation that is faster than that of our own vessels," Dao said thoughtfully, "traveling from Opal to Jyuu takes at least four weeks by ship, or two and a half by air, and yet they managed to do so within a week. It took _me_ an entire week just to reach Central from the Eastern Island..."

"I've changed my mind. I'm sending Li Ming and his brigade to Jyuu. I want them to find out who is involved, how many of them there are, and their whereabouts. I want their motives, names of their leaders, and who's on their target lists. They are not to come back until they have caught and questioned them, is that understood?"

His secretary was already drafting out the necessary documents and attaching them to the High General's private messenger hawk. There was a brief silence as all three of them watched the bird ruffle its wings before taking flight out through the window.

"Just…one more thing, sir," Dao hesitated.

"Spit it out!" Bujing snapped.

"Major Tai received a note a week ago from a group claiming to be the attackers."

The General of the Army tried very hard to not kick his chair over in fury. "Couldn't you have mentioned that _earlier_?"

"Sorry, sir, yes sir-"

"-I don't need your pitiful apologies. Just tell me who wrote the damn letter!"

Dao licked his lips.

"They call themselves… _The Aogami._"

-རྙོག་དྲ-


	4. Chapter Three: Impressions

**A Soldier's Promise**

**-Damian Cross-**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Impressions**

* * *

Central HQ: National Archives Department

"This is amazing," Ahn-Jii breathed. She stood between two giant bookshelves, brushing her fingers across the scrolls, marveling at how well preserved the ancient texts were.

"General Li Ming mentioned you studied history at university," Quan recalled, strolling towards her, "I don't believe the library there had a collection quite as extensive as the one we have here."

"No, it certainly wasn't," she carefully tugged out a scroll from its box, gently untying the ribbon and unrolling it to scan the contents. "_Ancient Western Civilizations: Tales Of the Lost, Part One of the Sun Warrior Chronicles.._."

"As much as I love watching young ones seek out knowledge, I'm afraid I have to ask you to read that later in your free time," he lifted the parchment from her hands with an amused grin, "work is work, after all."

"Ah- yes, sir," she said, looking ashamed, "It's easy to forget myself when I'm surrounded by so much."

"An easy mistake we all make. Rei has Kagura helping him with shelving, and the others are occupied with their own assignments. Could you please deliver some documents to General Bujing's office?"

"Of course. What files has he requested, sir?"

Quan handed her a folded note. "Maps of the Eastern Island, along with current building plans and a list of soldiers stationed there. Do you know where they are?"

She nodded, "Kagura and I have spent the last two weeks familiarizing ourselves with the layout. I'm sure I'll be able to find everything the General requires."

"Good. After you're done, come to me and I'll issue you a National Archive pass, or else they won't let you into the inner buildings."

"Understood, sir-"

"-Quan," he insisted, "or even Ojiisan."

Ahn-Jii looked at him and laughed, "you're not old enough for me to call you an old man," she said, "I'll insult my own father if I did."

"I like being old," Quan protested, "it makes me feel wise."

"Wise man, my ass," Rei muttered as he passed by, "more like a wine-hugging old coot."

"See the respect my subordinates have for me?" Quan complained, "I feel like I must do something about that, perhaps a punishment is in order?"

"I hear the tenth Foundation Day anniversary is soon," Ahn-Jii said thoughtfully, her eyes glinting with amusement, "isn't it customary for superior officers to shout dinner on that day?"

"What a pity Rei has to work overtime over that weekend, then," Quan shook his head, "such a shame."

They exchanged a small giggle as Rei walked by again, completely oblivious.

"I best get to work," she saluted Quan and consulted the items on the list. He left, whistling merrily.

She wanted to finish her task as soon as possible, so she could return and read to her heart's content. The entire alcove was devoted to ancient history, containing thousands upon thousands of volumes of books describing the customs and traditions of ancient civilizations, and texts containing clues on how to decipher their writings and cryptic paintings. Ahn-Jii felt her pulse quicken at the thought of all that information sitting so close after being disappointed with the university's library. She would find what she needed this time, she was sure of it.

* * *

Western Island

Zuko looked at his three newest recruits. Tobe and Emi he had met before, and he gave them a small friendly nod of recognition. The third was an older woman, highly recommended for her technological expertise. He was told that she once constructed a method of recycling rain water in a complex system to generate enough heat to warm the baths, and the only reason the Academy had not followed through with her plans was due to the financial difficulty of procuring the necessary equipment.

"Private Tobe, Emi, and Suzuka, welcome to Western Island. I am the commanding officer here, but more likely it will be Warrant Officer Kyoko who will be giving you your orders." The three of them straightened at the sound of his voice, nervous and anxious to give a good first impression.

_They are too young,_ he thought, _will I be able to bring myself to drag them into this? _

"I expect only one thing from you, and that is loyalty to me. Unlike the army at Central, we here at Western Island are all but a few, which means that every member has their own place and their work is critical for us to function as a whole. You do your job well, and you will be rewarded. On the other hand, if you fail to complete the tasks required, you will be immediately sent away. We have no weak links here, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they chorused.

Zuko stood up from behind the desk, "I understand that you have received a rigorous training at the Academy, however not everything you have learned there will be of use here. That is why, every morning, every person belonging to my team will receive training with teachers I have selected personally-it's possible that I might even be the one to teach you. It is imperative that you do attend, for Western Island has a harsher climate than what most of you are used to. Our land is surrounded by monstrous beasts, and the summers here are drier and hotter. We see little rain most of the year, and the rain we do get causes floods that can wipe out a village. Also, we are the closest island to the Earth Kingdom, and although the chances of them attacking us is very small, we still must be vigilant. We are the fortress that stops them from invading Fire Nation- the island they must go through to reach Central, our heart. This is a heavy responsibility, one that I expect all of you to shoulder."

Tobe looked at Emi excitedly. _This_ was what he signed up for! To protect and to defend his people. The thought of being trained by a fire bending master made his palms sweat in anticipation. He had never received proper lessons before, gleaming what he knew by observing his parents and the older soldiers who had fought in the war. His little fire whips and sparks of flame will impress nobody on an actual battlefield.

"You probably all know about the earthquake, I hope. Western Island was one of the places that was affected the most. Many of our villages have been destroyed in the incident, and we are desperately short on people to help with its reconstruction. The Honshu district needs help to clear the rubble, and as we serve the military, who exists to serve its people, that means _we_ will be the one providing it. Officer Kyoko will arrange the necessary transportation and brief you on the details of your first assignment."

Tobe felt himself deflate a bit, but he made sure his disappointment didn't show on his face. He wanted to prove himself worthy to this man-he was the last, and also the best, chance to master fire bending after all.

"I also believe you have met with First Lieutenant Yomu?" He caught the look on their faces, and smiled, "despite his rather… offensive manner, he is still a well respected officer. As my subordinates, you represent me, and therefore I ask you all to behave accordingly and assist him should he ever request your help. Western Island isn't so powerful as to insult a man with his standing."

"Yes, sir." Emi looked at Tobe and pinched her fingers together into a warning. He scowled at her, muttering something about knowing how to keep his mouth shut. Zuko noticed the exchange and hid a grin behind his notes.

"I think I've covered everything I wanted to say. You must be tired from traveling, so I'll give you a few days to freshen up and rest, and familiarize yourself with your surroundings. Having said that though, you're not exempt from training in the mornings. I want you all to meet me in the yard at seven precisely for the time being. Normally we begin at eight, but I want to determine your level personally first. I find that your instructors at the Academy and I have a rather different view as to which skills are important. You will begin your assignment in a week's time."

He dismissed them with a nod, gesturing for them to follow Kyoko out the door, and studied them as they saluted and left. All three of them walked in different ways. Tobe almost bounced, carrying with him a vigorous energy Zuko almost envied. Emi moved more like a shadow, gliding along, her steps as light as that of a tight-rope walker. Suzuka strode like a well trained soldier, her movements precise and controlled, never making any unnecessary moves like Tobe's free-hearted skips. Zuko sat back down, glancing at their files. He was right to listen to her- he couldn't have picked a better team.

* * *

Southern Water Tribe

"One-two-three..._Lift!_"

Hakoda looked from where he was carving a new whale-bone knife. "What's this?" he asked, eyeing the group of people heaving a box into the middle of the room.

"It's from Kyoshi Island," Bato puffed, wiping sweat beads off his forehead, "They wanted to share it with us."

Hakoda used the tip of his unfinished blade to break the seal, lifting the top off the crate. "It smells like fish," he complained, "I already told them we have enough seafood here."

"Sokka's accompanying note says to watch out- the little critters bite." Bato jabbed his spear inside, poking at the lobsters. "I don't care much for shell fish, to be honest."

"Neither do I. Tip them out into the sea," Hakoda sighed, "I'll write to my son saying that if he wants to send something, some apples will be nice."

"Hmm…apples," Bato licked his lips, "possibly the one thing in the Fire Nation I actually miss," his expression fell, "…no, that's not true-"

"-Yes," Hakoda said grimly, staring at the box, "but at least we know she's not alone."

They fell silent as they worked to stuff the lobsters into a sack. It was no easy task, for, as Sokka had said, they liked the taste of human blood.

"Put the rest with the others," Hakoda ordered, "I have to ask my mother if she wants anything."

"Just don't forget my apples," Bato reminded him, slinging the sack over his shoulder and signaling the others to move the crate.

"As if I could, with you day-dreaming about them every time I see you."

"It is a chief's job to keep his people happy, after all."

Hakoda and the other men snorted at the comment.

"Just get that sack out of my house. Have you forgotten the last time we left Sokka's delivery in here?"

They winced at the memory of his mother with her staff, and Pakku behind her meekly with his water.

"Aye, best get moving," Bato agreed.

* * *

Central HQ

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but someone from the Archives is outside."

Bujing looked up from his desk, and nodded for his secretary to admit the visitor. He was surprised to see a Water Tribe girl walk in with a heavy box, but decided not to say anything. Quan was one of the few people he trusted, and if the old man thought this girl was trustworthy enough to have sent her to him, then he should at least try and look past her heritage despite his initial misgivings.

"Private Ahn-Jii from the Department of National Archives, sir!" she said, trying to salute while balancing her load at the same time, "here with the requested documents, sir!"

His secretary helped her with the things, while he stood up to inspect its contents. "Good," he nodded, "everything seems to be in here. Are these copies, or originals?"

"Originals, sir," the girl replied, "I can find some copies if you wish."

"No, that's all right. Maps made by the original cartographers are more accurate," he glanced at her, still standing and looking nervous. "I see you also brought me some things that weren't on the list."

She visibly gulped, but managed to meet his gaze unflinchingly, "I'd- I'd heard the rumors about the attacks, sir, and that the perpetrators might be ex-military, so I thought you might wish to peruse the files of all the soldiers who was once stationed in the Eastern Island area, not just the current ones, er- I didn't mean to presumptuous, sir-"

"-Hmm," he silenced her with a thoughtful look, "you're new, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir! I'm a new graduate from the Military Academy!"

"Private," he said, addressing his secretary, "remind me to write to Captain Natsume to compliment him on producing a competent soldier at last."

Ahn-Jii flushed at the praise, and looked down at her shoes.

"You're excused," he said, waving her away, "I'll send for you when I'm finished with these."

"Yes, sir," she snapped her feet together and saluted him. "Have a good day, general."

When she left, he turned to his secretary who was unpacking everything in the box.

"Did you hear that?" he chuckled, startling her, "she bid me a good day. I don't think anybody of her rank has ever mustered the courage to say that to my face."

"I said it this morning," the secretary reminded him, but she was smiling too, "but I agree that she's something. Shall I send for Quan?"

"No, not yet. I want him to observe her a little bit longer before making any decisions. One mustn't be hasty about these things. After all, she might not be what we need."

"...Are you still worried, sir?"

He sighed, "Not yet, but I think I need to be. He's progressing up the ladder faster than I expected. Is that because of his prior connections, or was I wrong about him being incompetent and naive?"

She picked up a map and placed it on his desk, "he was a boy back then, and time and experience has favored him-but he still has a lot of growing up to do. Besides, there was no way you could have known what kind of man he would grow up to be. Please excuse my impertinence, sir, but I believe that you did the right thing."

"Still, it won't hurt to keep an eye on him. When does he come back?"

She blinked, before realizing he was now referring to another man. "Not until the end of next week, if the seas favor his journey…sir, the Private also included eyewitness accounts from Opal and Kitayama Island, along with hospital records of the victims…" she unearthed several more documents, "it seems she also included the rosters of the days the soldiers were attacked. She's quite thorough, this…Ahn-Jii."

"Quan, you old sly fox," Bujing murmured, sitting back down and unrolling a scroll, "you always get the best recruits and flaunt them in my face."


	5. Chapter Four: Traps

**A Soldier's Promise**

**-Damian Cross-**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Traps**

* * *

Western Island

Yomu inspected his quarters, sniffing as he lifted up cushions and poked behind a set of drawers. "What's that smell?"

"Lavender, sir," Private Tzu said, gasping a little as he lifted the heavy bags up the stairs and into the room. "It's known to be calming, to strengthen the mind-"

"-Are you implying that I am weak?" Yomu straightened, glaring at him.

"N-No! Of course not, sir! It's just that the smell of fish is quite overwhelming and-" Tzu accidentally dropped a case in his fluster. "So, so sorry, sir! I'm-"

"Western Island really _is_ a backwater town," Yomu sneered, "If you were stationed at Central, you'd have been turned to the streets by now, blundering idiot that you are."

He turned to face the windows, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the pavilion. "They dare to banish me," he seethed, watching the townspeople as they prepared for the feast, "I have never been so humiliated in my life."

"I have reported their impudence to the Lt. Colonel," Tzu said, "he will speak with them and make sure they apologize to you."

"He'd better. Speaking of which, why hasn't the commanding officer come to greet me himself?"

"Lt. Colonel Zuko was at the construction sites earlier, sir, and wanted to change into appropriate clothing before presenting himself to you."

"Hmph," Yomu glanced at Tzu, who was hovering around anxiously. "Leave me. Let me know the minute Zuko is available."

Tzu nodded, "yes, sir."

After he left, Yomu opened up one of his suitcases, still glaring. _Why_ did the General insist he come here? Western Island was an area of little importance, and so far away that it couldn't possibly threaten anyone. Every officer he had the misfortune to meet here was both incompetent and stupid-why, that Warrant Officer woman had oh-so conveniently forgotten to mention that the food was for the annual ocean spirit festival, and had simply looked on when he sat down and made a complete fool of himself. And the others! When those peasants came floundering about, all they did was reprimand them and send them away- they should have _flogged_ them for such disrespect!

He shut the window and lit a candle, taking out his writing supplies. Bujing wanted a report, didn't he?_ A detailed description of everything you see_, he had ordered- well then, if _he_ had to suffer through being laughed and yelled at, then Bujing should know what it felt like!

Yomu dipped his brush into the ink pot and scrawled furiously onto the paper, pouring his opinions and feelings of injustice onto the page. _An island stinking of fish and plebeians, _he wrote, _the officers have the delicacy equivalent to that of a pig-chicken rolling around in mud, clumsy and ignorant to the righteous hierarchy system implemented at Central. The leader himself consorts to dressing up in civilian garb like some servant and seems to be under the power of the villagers instead of the other way round. The whole lot of them are weak and complacent, believing themselves to be superior to others just because they can catch some fish. _

He finished up his report, smiling satisfyingly as he re-read his words and waited for the ink to dry. His messenger hawk- a gift from the High General himself- was already restless in her cage.

"Just a few more days," he crooned to her, "then we'll both be free of this fish-infested slum."

* * *

Jyuu Island HQ (Eastern Island Division)

Major Tai waited anxiously in the entrance, craning his neck over the crowd. He knew that they would arrive later then scheduled, given the storm that had blew in a day ago, but he still rushed out as soon as the day had dawned, foolishly hoping that he'd spot the ships on the horizon. He had taken command of the Eastern Islands for only a short while- barely six months- and it was his chance to shine and impress the higher ups…but that all fell apart when his soldiers were attacked, the criminals leaving nothing behind but an eerie blue handprint at the scene.

_The Aogami…_he shuddered. The note they sent him had been wrapped in a pretty sapphire silk ribbon, and he thought it was a gift from one of his Lieutenants. He was still searching the hawk for an accompanying parcel when his secretary had gasped and gone frightfully white, stammering that he'd better take at look at the letter.

_"_Sir!"

He snapped his head up, sighing with relief as he caught sight of Sergeant Dao. He hurried down the steps, ignoring the men lined down the sides as they saluted him.

"Where is he?" he asked, "General Bujing sent Li Ming, did he not?"

"Yes, he _did_- and I must say, I'm quite disappointed that a man of your standing has fallen so low as to call for such desperate measures," Li Ming strolled towards them almost lazily. "My men need to be shown their quarters."

"Ah, yes sir!" Tai impatiently beckoned for one of his men, "help the General and his troops and be quick about it!"

"Aye, Major!" The man-Tai still couldn't remember his name- and several others left, leaving Dao, Tai, and Li Ming alone.

"I have been briefed on the basics," Li Ming took off his gloves, handing them to Dao, "dispose of them for me, won't you Sergeant? Some child thought it _funny_ to shake hands with me," he grimaced, "clearly the outer islands don't know proper Fire Nation etiquette."

"My humblest apologies," Tai bowed, "After this whole incident is cleared up, I shall endeavor to civilize these people." The general ignored him, shading his eyes against the sun.

"It is awfully hot outside, don't you think?" Li Ming glanced around him derisively.

"Please, come in, come in-Dao, go grab some refreshments," Tai led his superior officer inside and down the hallway. "During your stay, General, you shall have full access to my office and to all my resources and men."

"I expect nothing less. Ginseng tea," Li Ming barked.

"Er-we don't have-" Dao stammered.

"-_Find_ some," Tai hissed, he turned back to the General, "if you would like to inspect your new quarters first I will be honored to show you-"

"-No need. Best get this over and done with," Li Ming wrinkled his nose, "This far east, I can almost smell the gunk of the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes, yes, of course." They sat down opposite each other, with the General behind the desk and the Major on a stool.

"These are all the documents? Everything?" Li Ming picked up the folders, scanning its contents.

"Yes, sir. All the eyewitness accounts, building plans of the scenes, soldier rosters-"

He gulped as the General threw the folder into the rubbish bin. "I've seen these all before. Don't you have anything new?"

Major Tai reached into his robes and pulled out the note. "There is this, sir. We're still in the process of analyzing it, but-"

Li Ming took the letter and unfolded it. He frowned at the ink stamp. "They fancy themselves heroes of the poor," he sneered, "what is this: _retribution for the corrupt?_ What nonsense they're spewing."

"Absolutely," Tai agreed, his eyes flickering to the expensive painting on his wall, "completely nonsense."

"I will keep this for now," Li Ming declared, "and what of the messenger?"

"M-messenger, sir?"

"The one who delivered this note," the General clarified with an irritated sigh, "I trust you have them detained and have already questioned them?"

"It was a bird, sir- it-it-"

"What, _flew_ away?"

Tai nodded, a flush spreading across his embarrassed face.

"This isn't looking very good for you, is it, Major Tai?"

"No, sir," Tai mumbled.

Li Ming rose to face the window, looking out towards the port where his men were disembarking and unloading their possessions.

"Do you know how many different types of messenger birds there are?" he asked, after a long silence.

"Er-"

"-Fourteen. There are eagle-hawks, dove-hawks, even sparrow-doves- they all have their own defining characteristics and are specially breed in different parts of the Nation. Did you at least identify the bird?"

At this, Tai brightened. "I have some feathers, sir."

Li Ming smiled, "at last, something we can work with."

* * *

Kyoshi Island

Sokka read his father's note and laughed. "He called 'em feisty little finger nippers!" he chortled, showing Suki. She managed a small strained smile, shaking her head at his weird sense of humor. She supposed she should be used to it by now, and she sort of was- but there were times like this where it was _totally _inappropriate.

"Sokka," she said firmly, tugging the letter out of his hands, "_this_ isn't going to disappear."

He looked at her, and then at the crates before him.

"I shouldn't have annoyed him," he acknowledged.

"No, you really shouldn't have. Even if everybody on this island ate this for every meal for the next three years, we _still _can't finish them all."

The slimy crayfish-slugs wriggled about, their shells making tiny clinking sounds as they tried to clamber over the edges. "I hear they're quite the rage in the Fire Nation," Sokka said meekly, "I mean, he said that when the fishing boats came in, I was the first person he thought of to them send to."

"I will never get you two," Suki heaved the lid shut, "I thought you settled your differences back then."

"We have!" Sokka insisted, "we just have…different views on the world that's all. I mean, isn't it kind of nice for him to give us high quality seafood? Apparently the waiting list is at least six feet long!"

"You know, when he and Katara said they were going to find things out and right them, I never expected him to do _this_."

"Well, Western Island profits from its fishing trade," Sokka said, "It's logical for him to use it."

"Anyway, you best clear some of this out if we want to make the next shipment in time." Suki handed him a barrel. "I'm off to practice."

Sokka took his sword from where it was strapped to his back, he lifted the lid again and pointed the blade at the slugs inside. "Your day has come!" he shouted, "I shall defeat you all!"

Then, with a disgusted groan, he rolled his sleeves up and began emptying its contents. Suki _always _had practice when Zuko's ships arrived. He wondered how she managed to schedule them so conveniently.

* * *

Central HQ: Department of National Archives

"_There _you are!"

Ahn-Jii looked up to find Kagura shaking her head at her. "You bookworm," her friend teased, "I leave you alone for a few minutes, and already you've got your nose deep in some old book."

"It's fascinating!" Ahn-Jii protested, "Look! The words we used today still bear some resemblance to symbols that the ancient sun warriors used to record down the habits of dragons-"

"-Sorry, not interested. Come on, Quan's asking for you," Kagura pulled her up from the pile of books, "he said it was urgent. I'll clean this mess up."

Ahn-Jii hesitated, before grabbing several books, "for lunch break," she explained, and hurried away. Kagura rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly at her colleague's retreating back. Ahn-Jii was older than her by three years, but it was times like this that she wondered who was the more mature one.

When Ahn-Jii arrived at her superior's office, she found the door ajar and the smell of cigarette smoke pervading the air. She coughed and gasped out a greeting.

"S-should you really be smoking in here?"

Quan glanced down at his pipe, then at the stacks of paper on his desk, "Nah, it'll be alright."

"If you say so," she sat down across from him, "you asked for me?"

"I did," he confirmed, "General Bujing wants you to find some maps of the southern islands before the council meeting this afternoon. You've finished with the inventory lists?"

"Yes. When is the meeting?"

Quan checked the note, "two hours after lunch. Best get a move on, then."

"Aye, _sir_," she grinned at his exasperated expression, "I heard that being too friendly with one's boss isn't a good thing in the military."

"Don't you listen to Rei, the boy knows nothing except the smell of his own stinking socks."

"I heard that!" Rei bellowed from next door, "and my socks aren't smelly, thank you very much!"

"How would you know? Your _mother_ still washes them for you!" Quan shot back.

Ahn-Jii smiled as Rei strode in, dumping a box on top of the desk. "If you have time to insult your subordinates, _sir_, then you have time to sort these out."

"But I'm still in the middle of organizing the roster over the Foundation Day Anniversary weekend!" Quan complained, "it's hard trying to get one particular person to cover every shift!"

She left them to their bickering, checking the clock hanging on the wall. Lunch was in half an hour, and the files the High General wanted were all in different sections. As she scanned through the list, she tried to think why he needed these items for the meeting. It was imperative she impress him, even if she enjoyed working under Quan. The country she lived in had a strict hierarchy system, and she didn't want to stay at the bottom forever.

* * *

Western Island

Emi could not believe it. _She_ was standing right there! It was like a dream come true!

"Newest recruits, this is Ty Lee," Zuko's glanced at Emi, the corner of his lips lifting into a small smile, "but I guess _you_ know who she is."

"What's this?" Ty Lee bent down to survey Emi, "what's a cute girl like you doing with Zuko?"

"Ah-I-I'm-" Emi cursed herself silently, "I'm Emi, sir!"

Ty Lee laughed, "I'm not part of the military, just call me Ty Lee. No 'sirs' or 'ma'ams' thanks."

"Y-yes si- Miss Ty Lee!"

"Aw, would you look at that," Tobe elbowed Suzuka, who was hiding a grin behind her hand, "the poor little girl is starstruck."

"I am not!" Emi snapped.

Zuko cleared his throat, and she jumped. "I've decided it's best for Tobe to join the fire bender group, and Emi to join with the chi-blockers. Suzuka, you're rather proficient with handling a variety of weapons. Do you have a preference?"

Suzuka thought for a moment, "I like long-distance weapons, sir. Knives, darts, whips- that sort of thing."

Ty Lee gave Zuko a sly look. "Should I send for Mai?"

Zuko scowled, "there's no need for that. _One_ of you is already too much. Private Suzuka, then you shall attend lessons with Private Tzu in the mornings. I've also arranged for you to attend regular sessions afterwards with Warrant Officer Kyoko, she is our tactics master and also enjoys tinkering in her spare time. I feel that the both of you will benefit in each other's company."

"Yes, sir!" Suzuka looked thrilled at being allowed to put her technical knowledge to good use.

Emi found herself looking at Zuko fondly. The rumors _were_ true: he did take care of his subordinates.

"For today, before you join in with the rest of the group, I want your tutors to assess you individually. After the group training, you'll have breakfast, and then you will meet in my office to begin your first assignment. Any questions?"

"No, sir!"

Ty Lee yawned, "can we cut the chatter and go do some fighting now? Come on little Emi, I've got some moves to teach you." She hooked an arm around her student's shoulders and guided her to the other side of the training yard, all the while complimenting on how silky her hair was.

Kyoko arrived then, handing a cup of tea to Zuko. "Tzu's entertaining our guest," she informed him, "he has to plead absence from training today."

Zuko nodded, "I hope he's doing his job well."

"Oh, absolutely. He's doing a _splendid_ job. Lt. Yomu seemed to enjoy himself at the Spirit Celebration yesterday, sir."

Suzuka and Tobe looked at each other. They saw the man last night near the docks, berating Private Tzu for dropping his dinner all over his clothes, and then later smacking him for adding too much chill sauce to his soup. Tobe wondered how that constituted as doing a 'splendid job'.

"Good, we need Yomu to give Central a kind report about us. It's getting rather late, Kyoko, would you like to show Private Suzuka here your workshop?"

She nodded, and gestured for Suzuka to follow her inside the building. Tobe stared up at the fire bending master, trying to keep himself from laughing gleefully at his good fortune.

"So," Zuko finished his tea and put down the cup, "show me what you know, student Tobe."

* * *

Central HQ: High General Bujing's Office

The bird soared in through the open window, landing neatly on the perch with its leg sticking out. Bujing's secretary hurried to unfasten the letter, cleaning the feathers off before handing it over to him.

He looked at the seal, eyes widening in anticipation as he recognized the stamp of the sender. "Already?" he murmured, "he's only been there a short while."

"They must have made quite the impression, sir," she suggested, returning to her own desk.

Bujing cracked the seal and unrolled the parchment, a brush in one hand to decode the message as he read. When he finished, he burned the letter.

"I think I made a mistake in sending him," Bujing said wryly, "his report contains nothing of substance, just the ramblings of an infuriated man."

The secretary raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised," she commented, "rumor has it Lt. Colonel Zuko is quite competent at his job."

"It isn't _him_ that Yomu is displeased about, but his underlings," Bujing leaned back against his chair, "I suppose I worried for nothing. A man can be mighty and still amount to nothing if the people beneath him are useless."

She pursed her lips, "I hear that Zuko handpicks all his men and trains them himself. I hardly think a man like him would have useless subordinates."

Bujing blinked, and a small smile broke out on his face, "I very nearly stepped into his trap, didn't I?"

"Trap, sir?" she looked confused, "whose?"

"Our little Fire Prince's," he replied, "Oh, that was very smart of him. Having his men look incompetent makes _him_ seem powerless too…Yomu played right into his hands. I should have sent someone with a cooler head. He's becoming quite the worthy opponent, don't you think? Still not up to my level, of course…tell me, when is the meeting again?"

"At two, sir."

He nodded, satisfied, "perfect. And you have sent a note to the Archives, asking for the necessary tools?"

"I was quite clear about what was needed, sir."

He petted the bird. "He must be feeling quite satisfied right now, thinking he's shaken me off his trail. Let him think that for the time being. Send a letter to Yomu saying that he can come back immediately, should he wish to. There's no need for him there anymore."

"Right away, General."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! :)**


	6. Chapter Five: Hidden Intent

**A Soldier's Promise**

**-Damian Cross-**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Hidden intent**

* * *

Western Island

The Honshu district was one of the poorer areas on Western Island. As their carriage took them past the gates and along a bumpy road lined with dilapidated houses, Suzuka couldn't help but think how many of her people had given up their lives to that devastating earthquake.

"We have to continue by foot," Warrant Officer Kyoko opened the door, "after you, Lt. Yomu."

The man raised a handkerchief to his nose, "Ugh!" he complained, "what is that smell?"

"Sulphur, sir," she replied, hopping down after him, "we're close to the volcano Neru."

Suzuka watched as the man kicked at a loose roof tile, "it's been two months since that earthquake, why isn't this cleared up?"

"We suffered tremendous losses, and many of the men strong enough are needed out at sea. The villagers have been evacuated to a safer district, but it is their home after all and-"

"-Yes, yes, I know. Let's hurry up and find this- this-"

"-Mistress Isara, the village leader. We're meeting her near the square, which is a few minutes away, shall we-"

"-Move!" Yomu snarled at the Academy graduates, "what are you rookies doing, lazying about while your superiors do all the hard work, huh? And you!" he rounded to Private Tzu, who had tied the komodo rhino to a nearby post and was filling the water trough with water.

"Sir?" Tzu straightened.

"Did you bring my pack?"

Tzu clapped a hand to his mouth, "the….one with the red clasp, sir?"

"Yes, that one. Bring it to me. It contains my measuring equipment."

Tzu remained where he was standing.

"Now!" Yomu barked.

"Er- I….I forgot it, sir," Tzu bowed his head, "I'll go fetch it now-"

"-You complete and utter _fool_!" Yomu yelled, "it's a two hour journey back to the headquarters!"

"I'm so sorry, so sorry- really, I-"

"-Come on," Kyoko gestured for the three younger soldiers to follow her, "Time is running short."

Suzuka looked behind to see Yomu taking off his silk slippers and smacking Tzu on the chest with it. "Will Private Tzu be alright, Officer?"

Kyoko shrugged, "Tzu has suffered worse than being hit with a shoe, Private. He'll survive."

They climbed over a pile of debris, trying to clear a path through. Tobe used his fire bending to burn the fallen tree stumps and wooden beams, while the rest of them pushed against heavy boulders. At last they pushed through, Tobe giving the last shot with a well-placed burst of flames.

An older woman waited on the other side, dressed in a man's clothes. She looked to be in her early thirties, and had soot all over her face.

"Mistress Isara," Kyoko greeted the woman, bowing at her with the traditional Fire Nation salute.

"Officer Kyoko," Isara acknowledged, using her sleeve to wipe at her cheeks, "and these must be the new members."

"Privates Tobe, Emi, and Suzuka," Kyoko introduced, "they've come to help you with the construction."

"Thank you. For today we just need to clear the rubble off this street. It's the main road joining the main city to Neru, so it's important we make it accessible as soon as possible." Isara pointed to a group of people already hard at work. "There's shovels and water skins available. Lunch will be served at exactly noon, so don't worry about that. Just salvage what can be re-used, and throw away the rest into that metal container over there. If you fire bend, let the others around you know before you start burning everything up. Not everyone likes smoke stinging their eyes."

All of them turned to Tobe, who shuffled his feet in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to, er-"

"-That's fine," Isara said kindly, "you're doing us a favor, a little bit of ash doesn't hurt anyone. Just be careful next time."

"Yes, ma'am."

Isara smiled, "I do like military boys, they're always so polite. You should visit my house afterwards- you'll get along with my daughter just fine."

Emi smirked at Tobe's red face. "Er…thank you?" he stammered.

"I can't stay for very long," Kyoko announced, "I will be taking the komodo rhino back. We'll come for you at the end of the day. If anything happens, send a messenger hawk or borrow Isara's rhino."

"What about Lt. Yomu, sir?" Emi asked.

"Tzu will keep him company, I'm sure," Kyoko said, giving a rare smile. "For the duration of the assignment, you will follow Isara's orders, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they chorused.

"Right, we have limited daylight here so let's get to work," Isara clapped her hands together, calling out for attention. "One of you get these military folk set up," she said.

A burly man picked up three shovels and loped over, handing them to the trio. "We're starting with that section over there, and working our way outwards," he showed them a diagram, "if you are a fire bender, pair up with someone who is not, and if you aren't, go find a fire bender."

Suzuka and Emi looked at Tobe, then at each other. "Who's a fire bender?" they asked, walking towards the group. Tobe scowled, digging his hands into his pockets. It wasn't _his_ fault his bending wasn't that great- he just needed some more training, that's all.

Tobe sighed and consulted the diagram the man gave them. They will work systematically, clearing the areas marked to be in danger of toppling over first. He picked up a rock and blasted it with a quick fire punch. It melted instantly in to a pile of ash, and someone swept it up into a sack.

"Good, I need a fire bender," the girl said, "follow me."

Suzuka watched as Tobe happily trailed after the girl. _Funny, _she thought, _she looks like Isara._

She caught the older woman winking at her, and grinned.

* * *

Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom

"Is it true that you and several old men re-conquered the city?"

Iroh smiled at the boy and snuck him some extra pastries while his father was at the front paying the bill. "I suppose it is," he answered, "Is it true that _you_ saw the Earth King today?"

"Oh, yes!" the boy said excitedly, "I saw him in his palace, on his throne! He's amazing! He listened to everything father had to say, and gave him permission to build better homes for the animals!"

"That is wonderful," Iroh agreed, "I hope that when the zoo reopens, I have a chance to go see it."

"Father thinks your tea is the best in the country, I'm sure he'll like you to visit," the boy declared. He eyed the pastries, "is this really for me?"

Iroh winked, "yes, but keep it for later. Saving animals is hard work, I've heard."

"It's okay," the boy shrugged nonchalantly, even though he'd been complaining bitterly about it only minutes ago, "they can't stay in the fields forever. I don't know what grandfather was thinking when he let them lose like that. They destroyed so many crops."

"Maybe he was heavily persuaded by someone," Iroh suggested with a knowing grin. He straightened when he noticed more visitors standing in the doorway, "please excuse me, sir."

"I'm no _sir,_" the boy retorted, "I'm a zookeeper's son."

"An important person then," Iroh conceded.

He left when the father came back, who bowed at Iroh and told his son they were leaving. "I hope they won't give you too much trouble," the man muttered as Iroh passed by, glancing at the newcomers.

"They won't," Iroh assured him, "thank you for your patronage, sir."

He wiped his hands on his apron and bowed to the palace guards. "I don't believe I have an appointment with the king today, good sirs."

"We've come on behalf of General How, shopkeeper Iroh," one of the men said, saluting him. "He said that he received an interesting gift that he'd like you to inspect."

Iroh looked at his bustling shop, "is this urgent?"

The man shook his head, "no, but he'll like you to meet him in the council room as soon as you can."

"I'll be there after I close at noon. I'm rather curious myself about this gift. Did you take a look at it by any chance?"

"No," the guard admitted, "but I helped move it. It's rather heavy given its size."

"Do you know who sent it, and did they have an accompanying message?"

The guard thought for a moment, "I think it was a woman…she said she is a friend of a friend of yours? What was her name again?" he turned to his companions, who shrugged.

"Ko-something," the man brightened, "that's it-Koko. She said to say to you that Western Island serves the best seafood dishes, because you never know what delicious fruit is hidden inside."

"Ah," Iroh said, "yes. Please tell the honorable general I will see him soon, and that he mustn't unwrap the present without me!" he rubbed his hands together gleefully, "I _do _like opening gifts."

"Yessir," the guards left, but not before Iroh gave them some pastries to eat on the way.

"He's a funny old man, isn't he?" the other guard remarked as they munched on the food.

The head guard smiled, "he's a little eccentric, that's for sure. But don't ever underestimate him- he took back this city with only four other people in one day."

The others whistled in appreciation, "a war hero, and now a teashop owner," one said, shaking his head, "doesn't he feel bored sometimes?"

"I expect he just wants some peace and quiet," the guard mused.

* * *

Central HQ-War Council Room (Previously the throne room)

Ahn-Jii raised her hand to knock against the heavy doors, but paused at the last moment. Her palms were sweating, and her face felt hot.

_It's just a room, _she thought, _just a room with the most powerful men of the Fire Nation inside, waiting for me. Nothing to be nervous about._

She shifted the weight of the box onto her hip and took a deep breath. Before she could change her mind again, she rapped sharply in quick succession, wincing a little as the sounds echoed down the hallway.

"Come in," Bujing's voice said.

She pushed the door open, noting the soldiers stationed by the entrance, and held the box high. "I-I'm Private Ahn-Jii from the Department of National Archives, sirs, here with the requested documents."

One of the scribes got up to help her unpack everything. Ahn-Jii had made sure to provide five copies of each item, and had even summarized the important points in the case files. She knew that General Bujing was impressed with her work last time, and she hoped that she could impress the others too.

"Thank you," one of the Generals said carelessly as she handed him a folder. He turned to face the others. "This meeting was called rather suddenly, and I have urgent business with Colonel Shigure to discuss, if we can please make a start?"

Bujing nodded, "actually it was the matter in the Southern Islands that I wanted to discuss today."

Ahn-Jii silently picked up her now empty box and made to leave, but a hand clamped over her shoulder. It was Bujing's secretary. She gestured to an empty seat beside her desk.

"The General would like to listen to your opinion," she whispered, "please wait here for now."

Ahn-Jii felt both pleased and anxious at the same time. She knew that the General liked her, but didn't think that he'd respect her thoughts so much. A bit startled, she let the secretary guide her to the seat and sat down, listening to the general's conversation.

"General Shinu," Bujing said, "please tell the rest of the council what the Colonel has reported to you."

Shinu stood, spreading out a map that Ahn-Jii had given him. "There was another earthquake that happened yesterday morning. It was a smaller one than the one two months ago, and only some of the smaller islands were affected. Among the worst was Opal Island, which, as you all know, is one of the islands the group who calls themselves the _Aogami _has attacked on."

Ahn-Jii felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise at the mention of the group. She looked over to the secretary, who was making notes with a small frown on her face.

"Jinsu village is buried. The Colonel assures me that there were minimal casualties and injuries, for most of the villagers were in the main city celebrating the festival, but the losses on the buildings are great. They have no access to the village."

"This isn't good news," another General said, Ahn-Jii peeked at the secretary notes and saw that his name was Shu, "Jinsu village is home to many important factories that produce metal."

"Not to mention a fifth of the military's tanks and artillery," Bujing sighed, "We need to send reinforcements in, but we are already rather stretched. We could call Li Ming in from Jyuu Island, but I only want to do that as a last resort. The capturing of the Aogami is important as well."

Shinu jabbed at a location on the map, "that isn't all though. The colonel received a letter just a few hours ago- Minami city, on the other side of Opal Island, has erupted into a riot."

"Whatever _for_?" The fifth General asked, bewildered, "It's a prosperous city!"

"It seems the residents there feel that the presence of the military is unnecessary. The army takes a third of their profits, so naturally they feel cheated, General Mak," Bujing replied.

"Cheated?" Mak exclaimed, "they should be grateful we let them keep that much!"

"Is it under control now?" Bujing asked Shinu.

The general shook his head, "last I heard, they have mobilized the troops and ordered a curfew."

"Colonel_ Shigure_ ordered this?" Shu said in disbelief, "he's not usually so forceful."

"No," Shinu answered, "his second-in-command did. The Colonel is readying his ship to return now. He plans to leave as soon as he can."

"Normally we can handle a small riot with the size of the Southern Island division army but this is Minami we're talking about," Shu mused, "most of the citizens there work at weaponry factories and therefore could have taken some for themselves, and more than three quarters of the population are fire benders…This is almost like Western Island all over again...perhaps my brigade and I should go with the Colonel?"

"But that would mean Central loses its defense at the northern border," Mak pointed out, "even though the chances of us being attacked is rather small, we still can't risk it. Even now the Earth Kingdom might be waiting until we're at our weakest before they attack."

"They signed a treaty," Shu retorted, "if they attack us, then we have the right to seek the Water Tribe's help in quelling their forces."

"It was signed with the Avatar as a witness," Mak argued, "and the deposed Fire Lord Zuko was the one who agreed to it as the representative of Fire Nation. As one of them has disappeared-_again_, might I add, and the other is banished to the Western Islands, the Earth King can declare it to be ineffective. Besides, the Water Tribe are no friends of ours, they might come up with some petty excuse and let the Earth Kingdom attack us."

"He's right," Bujing sighed, "but I believe our priority at the moment is not Minami City, but Jinsu village. If the situation at Minami does get out of hand, then at least we have access to Jinsu's factories and it's weaponry. Once we free the forces at helping Jinsu, they can join those at Minami."

"Yes," Shinu agreed, "but as Mak pointed out, we can't afford to send people from Central."

"We could spare a few patrols," Shu suggested, "one from each of our brigades."

"That equals to about forty-eight soldiers," Bujing said thoughtfully. "It could work. The main problem is how do we even get to Jinsu? It's on top of a hill, and all roads are blocked off."

"The airships?" Mak said.

"It's possible," Shinu nodded, "but it's dangerous. The land is too unstable for a safe landing, and the winds near Jinsu are quite treacherous. It could be a suicide mission."

They sat in silence, pondering their next move. Ahn-Jii sat quietly beside the secretary.

"Private Ahn-Jii," Bujing turned to look at her, "Do you have any ideas you'd like to share with us?"

Ahn-Jii stood up, gulping as the other Generals all moved to examine her. "I-I might," she stammered, "but in terms of feasibility…"

"Let's just hear what you have to say," Bujing said kindly, "some of our best plans sparked from a small seed of an idea."

"Well…" Ahn-Jii spread out a detailed map of the area surrounding Jinsu. "It's a coastal village so we might use the sea."

Mak snorted, "Jinsu is on top of a hill, girl, not by the sea."

She flushed, and glanced at Bujing, who gestured for her to continue. "What I mean to say," she licked her lips, "is that the hill Jinsu is on is close to the sea. From the Colonel's reports, we know that the route from the main port city is blocked off, so we can't access the village through that way."

She produced another map, this time of the coastal line. "The earthquake's centre was here, and the estimated radius it extended to is about here-" she pointed with her fingers, drawing out a circle, "-that means that there is a very high possibility that this beach wasn't affected and our ships can dock there safely."

"So we can get our ships close by," Shu said, "but we still can't get to the village."

"Some of the building plans include a sewage system that leads out to the sea- it seems that a few of the pipes run down the side of the hill and might still be working-"

Bujing reached out for the building plan of the biggest factory in the village, he looked at the measurements and nodded, "it could work. These pipes look big enough for people to walk through them. We send in men through the sewage system to view the damage, and see if they can clear the road from the other side. This means that we'll need to split up our group- The majority goes through the pipes, while the others approach the village from the main road. We can make better progress if we clear it from both sides. The group that goes to the village will report back the exact extent of the damages."

"We should send in some factory workers along with them-perhaps some factories survived the ordeal and they can get it up and running again," Shinu said thoughtfully, "they will know best what can be salvaged, and for the sake of Colonel Shigure and his troops, we can create new weapons to supply them, if needed."

"We'll work out the particulars later," Bujing announced, "for now please let Colonel Shigure know about our plans regarding Minami and Jinsu."

General Shinu nodded and rose from the table, as he walked pass Ahn-Jii, he gave her a small smile of recognition. She saluted and returned his smile.

"Not such an airhead after all, are you Private?" Mak smirked, "I guess letting girls into the military ended up being a good idea."

"Thank you, sir," Ahn-Jii said, even though she was annoyed at the jab to her gender.

"Private Ahn-Jii," Bujing said, "please accompany me back to my office."

His secretary squeezed her hand, "good work," she whispered, "you've managed to make quite a good impression of yourself to the council."

Ahn-Jii smiled. "It's why I enlisted, after all."

* * *

Western Island HQ

"We have a message from Central, sir."

Zuko put down his brush and accepted the letter from Kyoko. "I wasn't expecting a report this soon," he murmured, frowning as he broke the seal.

"Is it from the Arch-"

"-Yes," he quickly read the contents, a smile breaking out on his face when he reached the bottom, "He says that things are progressing much quicker than we expected. I should expect the referral letter by the end of next week."

"Already?" Kyoko was impressed, "is he quite sure?"

"He must be," Zuko lit his finger and burned the paper, letting the ash fall into a small tray, "but even though I'm pleased about it, that means we have to pick up the pace here as well. Have you shown it to her yet?"

She shook her head, "They've only been here for several weeks, I thought it safer to wait a little while before I'm more certain."

"They were carefully selected, and passed the first two tests. Do it tomorrow."

"Yes sir," she saluted.

"What did Isara think?"

"She told me she'd let me know when they finish their assignment, but I think she likes them- the boy especially."

Zuko laughed, "I'm not surprised. Did she try to set up her daughter with him?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Crafty woman," he smirked, "I suppose she conveniently forgot to tell Tobe that she's already betrothed?"

"It _might_ have slipped her mind. But there's nothing to worry about- everybody else, including her man, knows to not say anything about the factories."

"Good. And what about Yomu? We need him out of the way."

"Tzu can handle him."

"I bet," he muttered, "Though I shouldn't let Tzu have all the fun. Old man Den down at the docks said that Tzu led the good lieutenant into the women's bathhouse instead of the men's this morning."

A ghost of a smile brushed her face, "Mistress Saya was in there at the time."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm beginning to feel sorry for Yomu. I hope she didn't do any lasting damage."

"She knows how to not leave marks behind."

"A pity she rejected my offer in joining the military," he sighed, "she would have been a great prisoner interrogator."

"I sincerely hope you're joking, Lt. Colonel," Kyoko said with her lips thinned.

He frowned, "that was out of line, I'm sorry. However you should know that I don't believe that interrogating people is the way to ferret out answers."

She accepted his apology with a nod, "It is said that Western Island troops aren't known to be particularly adept at being on the offensive side, sir."

"I know," he grinned, "I made sure of that."

* * *

Jyuu Island

Li Ming picked up the feather, inspecting it closely. "What did they say?"

Major Tai looked at the report. "They say the bird is a hawk-dove, sir. It's the most common type of all the messenger birds."

"And where are they bred?"

"Er- all around Fire Nation, sir."

Li Ming replaced the feather back onto the velvet cushion. "I expected that much, the_ Aogami _are careful. What about the dirt residue we found on the letter?"

"I've called in specialists from the main Eastern Island, sir. They will arrive in a few days time."

"Let's hope this time our findings yield results," Li Ming smirked, "I need evidence to bring him down."

Tai blinked, "him, sir? Do you already know who is behind it?"

"I have my suspicions," Li Ming said lightly, "but first I want you to find some documents."

"Which ones, sir?"

"Get one of your men to put in a request form to the Department of National Archives. I want a very specific case file. Tell Quan I'm interested in a criminal from eleven years ago, who still remains uncaught to this very day. Don't forget to mention that Zhao had a particular interest in him too."

Tai knew better than to ask more questions, so he just nodded and promised he will do so right away.

When he left, Li Ming took the feather again, rolling it between his fingers. "The _Aogami_…" he shook his head, "you're making it too easy. You should have picked another name."


	7. Chapter Seven: Back To Work

**A Soldier's Promise**

**-Damian Cross-**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Back to Work**

* * *

Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom

Iroh was not surprised to see King Kuei with the Council of Five waiting for him. After the necessary formalities, Iroh sat down beside General How, glancing at the crate in the middle of the table.

"Is this what Miss Koko sent?"

How nodded, "She insisted that you be the first to open it."

Iroh borrowed a sword from the guard stationed by the entrance and used it to pry the heavy lid off.

"Is this a prank?" General Sung asked, leaning backwards.

"My nephew has an odd sense of humor," Iroh said drily, "I hope you all know about Western Island and its famous seafood?"

All of them flinched as a slimy shelled slug jumped out onto the table. It made a squelching sound as it wriggled around, searching for water. Iroh picked it up carefully and dropped it back into the box.

"Why did he send _us_ this?" Kuei wanted to know, "couldn't he have just shipped it to you directly instead of going through Kyoshi Island?"

"His experience in the military has made him careful," Iroh replied, "he knows he's still being watched, and can't afford to make mistakes. If the Fire Nation's higher echelon knew that he was sending packages like this to an ex-general who is close to the Earth King, they would strip him of his power right away."

How frowned, "I still don't understand why they let him in. If a former monarch wanted to gain power, I'd have rejected his application."

"That wouldn't have been prudent," Iroh said, "Bujing is a very paranoid man. The only reason it was so easy to dethrone Zuko was because back then he was just a boy, and having been banished from the Fire Nation for so long, its people had forgotten about the prince. To them it was an easy choice: the famed General who fought in countless battles was obviously a better choice to the boy who suddenly appeared with little experience, with nothing to his name but a crazy sister and a powerful hungry father. Bujing wouldn't have worried if Zuko had the people's hatred, but he didn't- the citizens were simply indifferent to him. I suppose it didn't help that I chose to stay in the Earth Kingdom instead of becoming his regent until he was ready," Iroh shook his head, "I was selfish, and Zuko paid for my mistakes. If Bujing had refused Zuko into the military, his people would see that he thought of Zuko as a threat, a possible opponent. By promoting him personally, Bujing showed that he still has Zuko in his grasp, that he is under his power. But the very act of sending him to the Western Island is proof that Bujing is beginning to see Zuko as a thorn in his side rather than an annoying fly."

"You've taught him well," General Sung said. "He's achieved a lot for a man of his age. He's-what, thirty?"

"Twenty seven this year," Iroh said proudly, "and he's matured from a boy who charges in head first, to a man who plans his moves before acting. He's actually beaten me once or twice at Pai Sho recently."

"Still," Kuei pointed to the slugs, "I don't get why he has to be so careful about sending his uncle some seafood. He's taken extreme measures to make sure the Fire Nation council doesn't know about it."

Iroh tilted his head, "Have you forgotten why Western Island almost caused a civil war?"

How's eyes widened. "You mean to say- Zuko didn't-?"

"-How else could he have appeased its people so quickly? Besides, letting them keep their jobs worked to his favor, it was a win-win situation on both sides."

General How gestured for the guards, "Go grab a barrel or an empty crate."

Kuei still looked confused, "do you want a share of the fish too?"

How's eyes glinted, "it's not the fish Zuko wanted us to share, Your Majesty, but what lies underneath."

* * *

Central HQ

Ahn-Jii stared at General Bujing. "You want me to…"

He nodded, "I've decided that you are the right person to go."

She slumped into the chair, "I-I'm just a new recruit, sir, I don't think I am-"

"-That's precisely why I want _you_. He'll be suspicious if I sent someone who has worked with me for a long time."

"So all I need to do…is to observe him and report back?"

Bujing handed her a small piece of paper, "Correct. I want you to memorize this, then destroy it."

She looked down, it was a cipher key. "Yes, sir," she whispered. Then she squared her shoulders, "I won't let you down. How often do you want a report, sir?"

"At least once a week. Don't miss anything out, do you understand? I want to know when he eats his breakfast, who he talks to, even which hand he uses to pick up his chopsticks. Everything."

She stood up and saluted, "yes sir!"

"Good. You'll go as soon as Yomu comes back. He'll be boarding the ship tomorrow morning, and we should expect him to be back by the end of the week. Be ready to leave, and take the necessary items for your cover story."

"I'll ask Quan," she said, "he'll know what I should bring."

Bujing agreed with a nod. "Dismissed."

Quan and Rei were waiting for her in her office when she returned. They had prepared an empty crate for her and was in the middle of yet another bicker.

"I don't know whether I should congratulate you or not," Rei shook his head, "we'll miss having you at Central."

"Western Island is a good place," Ahn-Jii replied cheerily, "and you know how much I like reading books. Organizing their Archives is like a dream come true, plus I won't have a boss yelling at me to get back to work all the time."

Quan chuckled, "that's true."

"What documents shall I bring?"

"Well…" Quan thought for a few moments, "the last time I visited, I noticed that their maps are a little outdated. It's also best to bring along some of the files of the more important recent cases too-Western Island troops might be deployed to Minami if things become dire there, so I'm sure they'll appreciate having up-to-date information."

Ahn-Jii noted his suggestions down on a spare piece of paper. "Thanks."

"We've organized a going away dinner for you tomorrow night, so don't forget!"

"I won't," she promised.

Quan left to finish his work, while Rei helped her make copies of the maps. They sat in silence, listening to the rest of their colleagues move about in the rooms next door.

"I heard that the commanding officer looks after his subordinates well," Rei said finally, dipping a brush into his ink pot.

"I certainly hope so," she replied, "do you know him?"

"I know _of_ him," Rei smiled, "but then again, who hasn't? In saying that though, I've met the man before."

"Oh? What did you think?"

Rei leaned back, twirling the brush in his hands, "he's quite charismatic, I have to admit. Has a way with words," he pointed to a point on the map, "did you know what he said to me? '_Western Island serves the best seafood dishes, because you never know what delicious fruit is hidden inside_,'" he laughed, "then he handed me an order form and said that the Emerald Koi-Eels were on special-five crates for the price of four."

"He sounds more like a sleazy merchant than a Lt. Colonel- hey, I think you accidentally labelled that city wrong, Rei."

He blinked, "oh, sorry. I'll have to start again. What was it supposed to be again?"

"Seiki…. this one is wrong, too-and-" she sighed, "just give the whole thing to me. I might be able to correct it without having to start all over again.

"That would be easier," he agreed. He looked back at the original, "seems like I made the most mistakes in the Earth Kingdom. Ugh, that place is so big I always mix the little towns up," he peered closer, pointing at more dots on the map, "my father was one of the soldiers at the siege of Ba Sing Se, I heard that getting the drill there was such a pain."

"They must have travelled far," she said.

"The route they took was the quickest, from Seiki to over Erikatsu, but in the end it didn't matter. Ba Sing Se's walls are impenetrable, after all."

Ahn-Jii scratched out the incorrect names. "I give up. You've made at least thirty mistakes." She scrunched the paper up and threw it in the bin. "I'll just finish this by myself, no offense."

Rei grinned, "but you have to admit my company was great."

She smiled, "I'll miss you, Rei."

"Well who knows? We might see each other sooner than you think," he stood up. "Don't overwork yourself, Private Ahn-Jii."

"I'll try not to, but you're right, I _do_ need a break," she followed him out the door, "do you think Quan will mind if I take the books about the ancient civilizations with me?"

Rei shrugged, "I doubt it. Nobody ever reads them except for you. I think he was going to donate it to the University anyway."

She brightened, "great!"

"But it's best to consult him before you pack them all away," Rei cautioned to her retreating back. She turned around and waved before walking away.

When she was out of sight, she took out the note she'd written.

-Seiki city, Ember Island, Coral village, Teimu river, Wangsui bridge…

-Rimu forest, Omashu kingdom, Waika port, Serpent's pass, Emisu town, Vaatu prison….

-Shuu lake, Hime island, Eika crossing, Lior square, Fouzen creek, Fen border, Inara river, Vas fortress, Erikatsu hill….

_Section Two, Row Seven, Shelf Five._

She ripped the note into pieces and chewed it, swallowing as she doubled checked that nobody was watching. When she reached the right place, she tugged the book out from where Rei had hidden it and grabbed several of its neighbors, sliding it into the middle of the pile.

Then she walked back to her office, passing by him as he was shelving. "Did you find what you needed?" he asked.

She gestured to the books in her arms, "I believe I did."

They exchanged a smile.

* * *

Western Island: Honshu District

Suzuka brushed some sweat off her face and sighed heavily.

"Tired?" Isara asked, passing her a water skin.

"A bit," she admitted, "but it's nice to see we're actually making progress."

They turned to look at the cleared road. At the speed they were going at, the entire pass from the main road to Neru will be cleared within the week. All that was left was rebuilding the destroyed houses, and replanting the crops.

"I heard from Emi that Kyoko showed you her workroom?"

Suzuka nodded, "she's working on some extraordinary inventions. It's truly an honor to be able to assist her."

"One of her newest creations was this thing here-" Isara pointed to the giant metal bin they've been disposing the rubble in. "She's fitted wheels onto it, and there's a track underneath. When it's full, we release the brake and the bin automatically rolls down to the other larger container and tips its contents into that one. When it's empty again, it rolls back to its original place. It's simple, but it's saved so much time and effort in having to empty the thing ourselves."

"Isara!" A man shouted, "We need some more shovels!"

"There's more in the shed!" she yelled back, "I suppose I should go. If you need more water, just let me know."

"Thanks," Suzuka grabbed her shovel once more and began to dig.

Warrant Officer Kyoko's office was certainly an eye-opener. There were all sorts of blueprints and plans tacked onto every available surface, and little curious half-finished gadgets littering the tables, its various parts scattered all over the shelves and floors. When Suzuka first entered, she'd been too overwhelmed with its cluttered interior to really take notice of anything in particular. But that other morning, she saw something…. not quite right.

_"Officer Kyoko, Lt. Colonel wants the documents about the medical supplies now," a soldier appeared in the doorway._

_"I'll be right there, Private Suzuka, you may stay in here until I come back. Try not to touch anything."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_Suzuka found a chair available and sat down, leaning over the table to look at a particularly complex looking blueprint. At first she thought it was a metal contraption, perhaps a box of some sort that helped minimize space, but then she noticed the compass arrow down the bottom, and the geographical details scrawled to the side, and realized it was a building plan._

_Curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled the piece of paper closer, gasping as she read through the descriptions of each room. The plan was of a factory… a factory that should have been closed down years ago. Judging from the equipment inside, it was obvious that it had been renovated with more modern machinery designs. _

_Why would Kyoko have something like this? she wondered. Suzuka spotted another scroll and unrolled it. This time it was a map of Western Island, but instead of marking the various districts and villages, it was centered around a cluster of dots. Comparing the shape of the geographical locations on the map, and the building plan of the factory, she knew that the dots marked the places where the factories were. She counted at least seven. Seven illegal, supposedly destroyed factories._

"Earth to Suzuka!" Someone bumped into her, making her drop her shovel in surprise.

"Tobe!" she gasped, "don't do that!"

He backed away, staring at the small blades she brandished. Fire flared up from his fists.

"Soldiers," he shook his head, "too damn paranoid for their own good." He extinguished the flames while she slid the knives back up her sleeve.

"Where's Emi?" she asked, looking around.

"With Miss Ty Lee over there," Tobe pointed to the two figures sitting on a bench, "she follows her like a loyal puppy-sheep."

Suzuka looked around, "Tobe, there's something I think I should tell you…"

He looked at her, "if it's a secret that could cause us to lose our jobs, then forget it, I don't want you to say anything."

Her eyes widened. She recalled how Tobe seemed a little quiet that morning when she joined them at training afterwards, but she'd been too absorbed in her own thoughts to really pay attention to him. It was possible that he had found out about the factories too, somehow…

She nodded, "you're right. We're lucky to be working under a leader who cares for his subordinates."

"Do you remember what he said to us? The very first time we set foot on this Island?" Tobe picked up her shovel, handing it back to her.

"_I expect only one thing from you, and that is loyalty to me_," she said. She took a deep breath. "Do you think Emi-?"

"I don't know. She's not acting any different." Tobe sat on the ground, leaning against the wall of a house. Suzuka, after a moment's hesitation, sat down beside him.

"When I found out, the first thing I thought was whether I had heard him wrong," Tobe murmured, watching a group of villagers nearby, "he seems…almost complacent, you know? Always hanging around the docks, joking with the villagers, getting told off by Kyoko for shirking off his duties…I thought, nah, it was the heat getting to my head,no_ way_ could he have issued those orders- but then I stayed and listened to the whole conversation, and I actually rushed back to my rooms to send a letter to Central telling them. I was tying the note when I came back to my senses and tore it in half."

"Why?"

"Because I remembered what he said at the very end: _'I became a soldier to protect my people, and if I have to resort to such measures in order to achieve my goal, then so be it. I'm tired of listening to reports about rotten officers who put their own charges in danger_.' It sounded like what _I_ said to my parents when I applied for the Military Academy. And unlike me, he's actually doing something about it."

Suzuka thought about the factories, and the number of people they needed to employ to keep them running. That meant jobs for the villagers, more money, and better lives.

"I thought about reporting to Central, too," she admitted, "but then I thought about Isara and her daughter, about how desperate the villagers of the Honshu district want to return to their homes, and also how he sent help immediately when they asked for it. Unlike the commanding officer back in my hometown, he cares about his people."

"He is a good man," Tobe agreed, "I've only known him for a short time, but already I'm wondering what kind of a Fire Lord he would've been if he hadn't been deposed."

"It's funny, but when news came around that the Fire Nation would become a military state instead, my parents just blinked and said, 'oh, I see,' and continued to prepare dinner."

"Well, my father actually said, 'you mean the General is taking over? What about Ozai's son, y'know, the one who was banished. What was his name again?' And then my mother replied, 'well at least we have someone who _knows_ the nation as the leader. The boy's too young to do anything right. The Council of Five knows him the best, and if they believe he's not right for the job, then who are we to say otherwise?'."

Suzuka buried her face in her hands, "what have we gotten ourselves into, Tobe?"

"I don't know," he said, "but I have a feeling that he has a specific job for us in mind, and that we three were chosen by him personally for it."

"Of course we were, all the officers who needed new recruits had the choice of-"

"-I meant he somehow _knew_ about us, and picked us not for our talents or skills, but because we would be loyal to him."

"How could he possibly have known? He was there only for a few days…" she raised her eyebrows, understanding, "oh, I see. He's quite good friends with Captain Natsume… I mean, who better to provide recommendations than the head of the Academy who has observed us for three whole years?"

Tobe smiled, "I never thought I made a good impression of myself. Instructor Fu made it quite difficult for me."

"Lt. Colonel Zuko seems to disagree with Fu with a lot of things," Suzuka said, "not just the whole fire bending thing you guys told me, but also about long-distance weapons like my knives. Fu thought it was a coward's way of fighting, while Zuko told him that in a battle, you have to do anything to gain an advantage, even if that mean hiding away and firing from afar."

"Hmm," Tobe got to his feet, as the villagers moved closer towards them, "we better hurry up and clear this section if we want to go back before dark."

"Yeah," she stood up too, brushing the dirt off her uniform, "This house is leaning on its side. Burn through those beams over there, and it should topple over."

"Aye Private Suzuka," he grinned. "Break's over, to work it is."

* * *

Western Island HQ

"It's been a week," Kyoko turned away from the window, "tomorrow Yomu leaves."

Zuko smiled, propping his feet onto his desk and crossing his ankles, "I think Tzu will be sad to see him go."

"That I don't doubt," she picked up the letter he had received several days ago, "I finally get to meet her."

When he didn't reply, she glanced at him. "Sir?"

He startled out of his reverie, "Ah, sorry," he ran his hand through his hair, letting it fall messily. The expression on his face was one that she'd never seen on him before. She couldn't decide whether it depicted sadness or excitement. Perhaps it was a mixture of both, Kyoko thought, alongside some other emotions she didn't think she'll be able to identify.

"Ten years…" he murmured, more to himself than her.

"I thought you saw her at the Academy?" Kyoko eyed the stacks of documents requiring his attention, but for once decided to not comment about it. It wasn't often he shed his Lt. Colonel cloak to just be himself.

"I did," he said, "We fought."

She stared.

Zuko let loose a small chuckle, "Please don't ask me why we did. Even _I'm_ still wondering why."

"Actions speak louder than words," she offered, "a ten year separation can't be bridged with a simple conversation."

"No, it really can't," he agreed, "though we weren't really close to begin with."

"You're not friends?" she was surprised, "I heard that you two faced your sister together, on the day of Sozin's comet."

"In all honesty, that day passed by so quickly everything seemed to blur together. By the time I fully came to, I was being crowned Fire Lord with Avatar Aang by my side."

Kyoko didn't know how to reply. This was the very first time he had openly talked about his past. It wasn't a very pleasant thing to remember after all, finally having everything he had striven for, only for it to be snatched away so quickly.

"But I can't say we're not friends," he sighed, "at least I think we were, back when Aang was with us. But then all this happened, and we've been working to get him back, and now everything is finally coming together, and she's coming here… I just- I'm not sure- I know_ I've _changed, a decade is a long time-"

This insecure side of him made Kyoko feel very uncomfortable. She knew he confided to her and Tzu about many matters he would never tell anyone, but it had always been about work, about his plans, always about the Avatar and the people working together to bring him back…never about her though, except briefly during explanations, part of a passing introduction, causally mentioning her in scattered moments. '_She's known as Ahn-Jii now', 'Li Ming has assigned her to the Archives, just as we knew he would,' 'Rei has organized it so that she would be the one to work for Bujing'_ and now 'i_t worked: she's coming here as his spy, remind me to compliment Tzu on his job with Yomu'. _

Not for the first time, Kyoko wondered just what type of relationship he had with her. She didn't think he'd ever called her by her real name whenever he spoke of her. He always used her alias, or her title- the cadet, the Private- it took her a while to piece together the bits and pieces he gave her to realize just who he had meant.

"This isn't very professional of me," he gave a humorless laugh, "My apologies for burdening you with all this nonsense talk, Officer Kyoko."

"Nothing to apologize for," she said, relieved, "I have duties to attend to. Break's over, Lt. Colonel. Those papers need to be stamped and signed before tomorrow morning."

He took his boots off the table and straightened his robes, "yes," he agreed, "break time is over."

But when she left and closed the door behind her, he stood up and walked over to the window. It was a while before he turned his gaze away from the endless stretch of water.

* * *

Southern Water Tribe

"That better not be another delivery from Western Island Seafood Trade," Hakoda said, eyeing the package Bato brought.

He grinned, "Oh, I think you'll like this one."

Hakoda picked it up, "no wriggling," he sighed in relief, "good."

Bato ducked back outside, and jerked his head, "will you be coming?"

"As if I'll miss my godson's birthday," Hakoda retorted, "but go on first, it'll be rude if the host's father isn't there to welcome all the guests."

"I was kicked out of the house," Bato laughed, "the wife told me to come back after everybody else had their share of the food. Didn't believe me one bit when I said I was just taste-testing."

When Hakoda didn't reply, Bato looked back. The chief had unfolded the wrappings and was staring at its contents. With a small smile, Bato left.

It was simple, just a basketful of ruby red apples, and a short note wishing him and the others well. He held one gingerly in his palm, reading and re-reading the message, his hands trembling.

_Dad-_

_I'm on my way to Western Island. Miss you heaps. There's enough apples to give to everybody in the tribe I hope. Everything is fine, don't worry about me. _

_Love you all and wishing I was home,_

_Katara of the Southern Water Tribe._

He was late to the party, and when he arrived, Bato poured him a drink and passed it to him silently. Nobody asked him why he had taken so long, nor why his eyes were so red. They just accepted the apples he handed to them with a quiet thank you.

It was later, much later into the night, when Hakoda finished the last of his drink with a swing of his wineskin and was sitting in the chair tucked into the far corner, that Bato sat down beside him, nursing his own drink.

"They grow up fast," Bato commented, looking at his son who was opening his presents gleefully.

"That they do," Hakoda agreed.

"This isn't the first gift she's sent home. What was different this time?"

Hakoda took out his own apple and polished it with his sleeve. "She signed the letter with her full name."

Bato blinked, not quite getting it.

"She's always signed it with a 'K'," he explained, "it's…silly of me to think like this, but she's spent the last decade in the Fire Nation, I'd feared that she…"

"-This is _your_ daughter we're talking about," Bato thumped his friend on the shoulder, "she's the only water bender in the entire Southern Water Tribe, that's not something she'll forget, ever."

"I know," Hakoda bowed his head, "When she comes back she'll be older than Kya when she passed away."

Bato raised his wineskin in a silent toast before finishing the rest in one giant gulp. "Enough wallowing," he announced, "stand up chief, you've got a tribe to lead."

Hakoda chuckled. With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself off the chair, using the back to steady himself as he swayed. "I'll need a clear head then," he said, "I'm off to bed. I'll see you at the weekly council meeting."

"It'll be back to work starting tomorrow," Bato agreed, "don't forget to compliment my wife about her delicious cooking before you leave."

Hakoda gave him a wave over his shoulder. "I won't forget."

* * *

Western Island

Emi hugged her gift tightly as she rushed out the door. The news of her teacher's departure had been sudden- a letter from Kyoshi Island requested she return at once, and even before the messenger hawk had flown away again, Ty Lee was already packing her bags. Emi barely had a chance to say goodbye before Zuko announced that the ship to take her home was ready to go.

"Sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder to a bewildered Tobe who was passing by, "Talk later!"

Emi reached the port huffing and puffing. She spotted the small ship flying the Kyoshi warrior flag, next to the much bigger one for Lt. Yomu, and headed towards the dock, weaving her way between the crowds of people gathered for the morning market.

She was about to call out her teacher's name, when the Lt. Colonel appeared and started talking with Ty Lee. Emi moved closer, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, but hoping that she'll get a chance to properly thank her teacher after he was finished.

"…arriving," Zuko was saying, "pity you won't see her."

"Ah, that's too bad," Ty Lee sighed, "if Suki didn't say to come right away, I would've liked to stay for a few more days. So I heard she goes by another name now?"

Zuko nodded. His voice was quiet, but the ocean breeze snapped up his words and carried them to Emi, who had ducked behind some barrels to give them some privacy. "Ahn-Jii," he said.

Emi's mouth dropped open. Her closest friend at the Academy knew Ty Lee? And what did she mean by 'another name'?

Ty Lee giggled, "that name totally doesn't suit her. I'll have trouble remembering to call her that, and not Katara, the next time we meet."

Emi dropped her package onto the ground.

_What's going on?_ she thought, a million thoughts swirling in her mind, _why is Ahn-Jii called Katara? Is she really _that _Katara? But why would she join the Fire Nation Military? Why did Ahn-Jii pretend to not know Zuko then, if she really was that girl with the Avatar?_

Beneath all that, there was another voice, one that Emi tried to silence. S_houldn't you be reporting this?_ It asked snidely, _a Water Tribe girl has infiltrated the army-isn't it your duty as a loyal soldier and a citizen of the Fire Nation to let Central know?_

Emi scooped up the scarf she had carefully wrapped, staring at it.

_What should I do? What part of me should I act upon? The friend, or the soldier? _

Ty Lee was already walking away, up the gangway with her bag slung over her shoulder. The ship's crew was readying the ship, raising the anchor, shoveling coal into the furnaces. Zuko, Kyoko, Tzu and a few other officers were waving goodbye. Emi remained hidden behind the barrels of fish, clutching her gift, shaking.

"Hmm?" Ty Lee shielded her eyes from the sun's glare, murmuring to herself, "I don't see my student anywhere."

The last of the preparations were completed. The ship slowly inched away from port. Only Zuko remained standing on the dock, watching her leave, completely ignoring Yomu whose ship was raising anchor as well. The rest had turned to walk away, heading back to their offices to begin another day's work.

Tobe and Suzuka looked at each other when Emi returned, her face downcast, still holding her package. Tobe was about to ask her if she wanted to join them at the market, when Suzuka pressed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He looked to where Emi had closed the door to her bedroom behind her, and then back at Suzuka.

"That makes the three of us," he said.

"I wonder what she'll decide," she wondered.

"Who knows? Let's just go and buy some breakfast before all the food runs out. Do you think Emi would like some fried shrimp-pork noodles?"

"Perhaps," Suzuka replied, walking out the door. "When we come back, she'll have made her decision. She'll need some food then."

Emi leaned against the door, breathing hard. She still didn't know what to do. On her table, there was already a clean scroll of paper with a brush beside it, ready for her to write a message. She had lain them out yesterday, wanting to write a letter to her parents, but never gotten round to it. Now she wondered whether it was a sign.

She pulled a stool closer to the table and sat down, reaching for the ink pot. As she slowly unscrewed the lid and dipped her finest brush inside, she tried not to think, to clear her mind, to just let the brush guide her words.

The messenger bird cooed softly at her as she unlocked its cage, ruffling its feathers into a stretch before flying out to perch on her window. Emi folded her note and attached it to its extended leg. Without a second thought, she opened the window and the bird took flight.

_I hope I did the right thing,_ she thought, _I hope I don't regret my decision._

But, as she watched the bird glide away with the breeze, flapping its wings hard to carry the large package tied to its feet, she knew she had made the right choice.

It only took the hawk a few moments to reach the recipient. Ty Lee squealed in delight, immediately shaking out the scarf and wrapping it around her neck, despite the heat. The letter she unfolded carefully, and when she finished reading it, she smiled.

"Katara and Zuko were right about you, Emi," she said softly, "you are a loyal friend. I'm glad you passed his test. I knew you would."

She went below deck to write two letters. One to her student, and the other to Zuko, chastising him for using her._ I understand the importance of proving their loyalty and worthiness of your trust,_ she wrote,_ and I also understand why you wanted me to say those things when you knew she was listening, but I also wished that you had given her a chance to say goodbye to me personally. She is my student after all, and you should have simply believed me when I said that she is ready to be a part of your team. I'm pleased that the other two also passed. I sincerely hope that when she arrives, they can accept her as readily as Emi did. _

Emi closed her window. Tobe and Suzuka were back, bringing with them a whole mound of food that could feed them for days. In the few weeks they've been together as Privates serving under Lt. Colonel Zuko, the two of them have become almost inseparable, while she was always with Ty Lee, begging for more lessons.

"There you are!" Tobe said, he handed her a bowl, "I told them no onions in your share," he added before she could ask.

"And here's your extra sauce," Suzuka tipped the entire bottle into Emi's bowl.

She couldn't say anything, just nodded her thanks and sat down to eat her noodles silently. The other two sat down too, keeping silence at bay with some light cheerful chatter.

"Hey," Tobe said suddenly, "we never visited the temple on Spirit Celebration day. We should go after work today, I heard that the decorations are still up."

"I would like to see the lanterns," Emi agreed, smiling, "What about you, Suzuka?"

"Kyoko mentioned they employed a rather ingenious system of collecting the ashes from the incense and making it into soap," Suzuka said thoughtfully, "I really would like to learn-"

"-Yawn!" Tobe exclaimed, "can't you just go somewhere to relax and have _fun_?"

"And you wonder why I find your company so childish," Suzuka retorted, "but perhaps you're right. I might meet a man there," she winked at Emi, "maybe we can find one for you, too."

They laughed at Tobe's expression.

After they cleared the dishes away and went back upstairs to change into their uniforms, Emi couldn't stop smiling. She had a wonderful teacher, fantastic friends, and served an honorable man. Ahn-Jii was always nice to her, and had helped her many times during their stay at the Academy. Whatever she was called, Ahn-Jii or Katara, or, heck, even if her name was Komodo Chicken, she knew that she can trust her.

Emi nodded. Yes, she certainly did make the right decision.


	8. Part Two: Chapter Eight: Comrades

**A Soldier's Promise**

**-Damian Cross-**

* * *

**Part Two: Riot**

**Chapter Eight: Comrades**

* * *

The sun was just setting when her ship pulled into port. The clangs and scampering overhead told her that the crew were rushing about to ready for disembarkation, and that she should be heading up soon.

Katara surveyed the small room she had called hers for the past two weeks. It was cramped, smelled of fish, and there was a suspicious looking stain on one side of her mattress- yet she found herself lingering in the doorway, unable to tear herself away.

It wasn't until the captain himself tapped her on the shoulder asking her, rather politely, if the Corporal would like to collect her belongings and follow him above deck please, that she realized she had been procrastinating, and that no amount of hiding away from sight will prevent the inevitable.

_Five months,_ she thought, _then almost ten years before that. _

Gripping her small bag, the first thing she saw when she emerged was the gigantic volcanic mountain looming in the distance. She'd heard so many stories about it before, the legends about the spirits dwelling there, how Zuko managed to convince the people to build a road to access it… but now she was finally seeing it with her own eyes- and none of the details she'd read about even properly described it in justice. It shadowed the rest of the island, dominating the view. It felt almost alive, _breathing_, casting a watchful eye over its people.

"Corporal Ahn-Jii," the Captain saluted her, "on behalf of my crew, I'd like to thank you for being a wonderful passenger. We hope you enjoyed your journey with us, and wish you the best for the future."

She saluted back, then broke the code by hugging him tightly. He was startled at first, but he relaxed enough to pat her awkwardly a few times on the back before clearing his throat and pushing her away gently.

"Be sure to give your daughter the puzzle set," she reminded him.

"Yes," he gave her a rare, warm smile, "she'll like it very much."

Katara watched as he walked away, issuing orders in a brisk bark, his steps steady. Another crew member accidentally bowled into her as he passed by, carrying a large parcel. He barely gasped out an apology before he tripped again, sending the contents sprawling across the deck.

"Oh, for-" he scrambled around, dodging other people. Katara helped him, seeing as she had nothing to do in the mean time.

"These are…" she looked at him curiously, "life jackets. Shouldn't these be kept inside?"

He straightened, "Lt. Colonel requested some. It's better to be safe than sorry, especially when he's trying to battle these turbulent waters…" he glanced beside them to the waves crashing against the ship's hulk, "I've travelled across many oceans, sir, but Western Island is surrounded by the most vicious of them all. Begging your pardon, but I must be going."

She nodded, and he hastily gave her a salute before taking the bundle in her hands and walking away to where the crates were being brought above deck for undocking.

The ship slowly inched its way in, and the Captain finally gave the all clear for them to drop the gangway. Many of Western Island soldiers had already gathered onshore and was waiting for her. Standing in front of the crowd was a man very much in his element, wearing his official military uniform robes studded with stars. He had his arms crossed, his back straight, and his gaze was directed straight at her.

She felt her stomach clench painfully. Five months ago she was still playing the part of an ignorant cadet, dressed in the persona of Ahn-Jii. Now, for the first time in their adult lives, she'll be greeting him as Katara. Their last meeting had been brief, necessary, used to trade information and to practice their bending. Now they had more time to fully explore just how much they each had changed in a decade's time. It was a thought that thoroughly sobered her, making her nervous and anxious.

"After you, Corporal," it was the Captain again.

Katara walked down the gangway, breezing down it with a smile plastered on her face. When she finally reached the bottom, he had moved forward, and was saluting her.

"Corporal Ahn-Jii," he inclined his head, "Western Island welcomes you."

"Thank you Lt. Colonel," Katara answered with a bow, "I'm pleased to be here."

They exchanged more pleasantries, each more awkward and stiff than the other. Katara knew that he was acting so formally because they were not yet safe to be otherwise, with so many people watching, but it still made her feel a little disappointed. Brushing aside those uncomfortable thoughts, Katara stepped away to gesture at the crates.

"I have brought some documents to add to the Western Island Archive collection, I hope that's all right."

"We favor knowledge here," he replied, "the more the better. Let's walk inside, shall we?"

She followed him, aware that all the other people had already dispersed. Katara tried very hard to not openly search the roving crowd for her fellow cadet graduates. It was strange that she felt so nervous in Zuko's presence- who was a long-time friend and ally- and yet felt a relief like no other when she caught sight of Emi's swishing ponytail in the distance.

"They are every bit as trustworthy as you said," Zuko bent a little, so that she could hear his words, "they passed every test."

"I'm glad."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then shook his head and continued walking down the street. Katara let him stride a foot or two ahead, choosing to take in the chaotic scenes around her with merchants trying to sell their wares, and the customers haggling loudly.

They didn't say anything after that. Silence stretched between them in a way Katara thought was more painful than time. They had fallen right into step the last time they met, so why was it so hard for her to just say, 'hey Zuko, good to see you?'. Such a simple sentence, but every time she tried to push it out of her mouth, something made her swallow the words.

When they finally arrived inside his office, the first thing Katara noticed was the woman standing behind his desk, organizing a stack of folders. At the sound of their footsteps, the woman straightened, saluting Katara.

"I am Warrant Officer Kyoko," she said, "It's an honor to meet you at last."

"Likewise," Katara managed to smile back, "but in terms of rank, I am your inferior. I should have introduced myself first. Corporal Ahn-Jii at your service."

Kyoko looked behind her to where Zuko was closing the door. "The Western Island headquarters is a very different place to Central," she said, "everybody here knows your true identity, and they know the consequences of betraying our trust."

Katara just watched as Zuko strode to sit down in his chair, reaching for the folder Kyoko handed to him without even glancing at her. Even though she'd only been in their presence for a short while, she already knew they had their own sense of rhythm, one that co-ordinated perfectly with each other's. Zuko had the privilege of establishing such a relationship with another person, having been stationed for four entire years in the same area, while she herself could not have afforded to do so, the risks outweighing the benefits.

"Kyoko here has arranged your living arrangements. I hope you'll find them to be satisfactory."

Katara took the folder, "After spending two weeks in a room as big as a closet, I think I'll definitely find my new rooms to be _satisfactory_, Lt. Colonel."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "That's good to hear."

Kyoko excused herself, leaving the two behind to talk in privacy. Katara didn't know if she did so because she thought they wanted time together to reminisce about their past, or if Zuko had somehow gave her an unspoken order.

Zuko cleared his throat, "take a seat."

She spied an empty chair not occupied by more stacks of folders, and sat down.

They stared at each other.

"So, er," Zuko was the first to break the silence, "good journey?"

"It was alright, a bit rough with the storm a few days ago," she shrugged, "but I can handle a little water."

"I bet," he said.

She waited, but he didn't say anything more. Katara sighed inwardly. There were times where she missed Sokka's off-putting comments, or Aang's playful suggestions. Right now, she even thought longingly of Toph's enthusiastic lectures about the wonders of toe picking.

"Sokka tells me you sent home apples," Zuko shuffled his feet.

"Yes. I heard from him that dad and the others were asking for some. It was the least I could do, since…" she let her sentence drift away.

"Oh," Zuko said, understanding. He coughed, "er, so, how was Central?"

"It was surprisingly rewarding," Katara looked out the window, "There are many good people there."

"What about…Bujing?"

"He's not that much of a bastard as he once was, I guess."

He winced at her choice of words, "I see."

"He treats his subordinates well. But I can't say I can be loyal to him," she looked back at him, where he was studying the folder in her hands, avoiding her eyes, "there's something he's hiding."

"Oh?"

"Every time I go to visit him, I feel a presence that's rather uncomfortable. Like…" she licked her lips, "a heaviness, a sort of humidity that engulfs your senses."

"Hmm, I see."

This time Katara sighed out loud. He looked at her.

"I should go and unpack," she rose to her feet.

"Yes," he agreed, "You should have some rest."

Zuko walked her to her new quarters. Her rooms were on the third landing in a small house where Emi, Tobe, and Suzuka were staying in. The short trip there mainly consisted of Zuko pointing out his favorite stalls along the way occasionally, interspersed by some trivia about the island, otherwise they stayed quiet.

"Well then, er, good night," Zuko extended out a hand.

She looked at it, then grasped it into a handshake after a moment's hesitation. "You too, good night."

After he left, Katara unlocked her room and headed to where some pillows were propped on her bed. She reached for one and buried her face into it, screaming her frustration into its fluffiness.

Several minutes later, she felt marginally better. Someone had delivered her belongings outside her door, and she calmly took them inside and started organizing the contents.

_I'd forgotten just how awkward he can be_, she thought, viciously kicking her wardrobe shut, "talking to a friend shouldn't be so uncomfortable. Couldn't he just stop talking about plans or work for once?"

"I hope you're not talking about me."

Katara whirled around.

"Emi!" She threw herself at the shorter girl, "it's good to see you!"

"May I come in?"

"Of course!" Katara stepped aside, "How have you been?"

Emi smiled, "Good. Western Island has agreed with me, after a while," she paused to pick up the pillow Katara had been screaming into, "Everything alright with you?"

Katara just smiled weakly, "I thought I saw a cockroach-rat."

"Ah," Emi said, "must've been a big one."

"Enormous," Katara agreed. They shared a knowing giggle.

"So…" Emi glanced at her, "I hear that you haven't been quite honest with me, _Ahn-Jii._"

Katara grimaced, "I'm sorry, but I had to-"

Emi laughed, "-I know. It's fine. Was a bit of a shock though. Anyway, came up here to see if you've had dinner already."

"No, I haven't," Katara admitted, "I'm not that hungry."

"Still," Emi took her by the arm and gently pulled her out the door, "the food on the ship can't have been very good. There's some extra fried shrimp-pork noodles with your name on it."

Katara relaxed, "Alright."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Emi stopped her.

"Emi?"

"It's been a while since the Academy," Emi said, "A lot of things have happened."

Katara looked at the closed door, and nodded, gripping the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open.

Tobe and Suzuka had their backs to her, heads bent over the table, poring over something. They made no move even when Katara let the door swing shut behind Emi. It was a silence that was different to the one Zuko and her had shared. This one seemed to cackle with an unexplained energy, a force that was just barely bottled.

"Tobe," Katara said, "Suzuka."

"Ahn-Jii," Suzuka finally acknowledged, "I heard you're Corporal now, among other things."

Katara flinched. She was never particularly close with her, but they had a friendly camaraderie built on mutual respect for each other. To see the girl sitting there, face turned away, was like having a door slammed in the face.

"I'm still very much the same as the Ahn-Jii you knew," Katara said, taking a step forward. From the corner of her eye, she saw Emi move away to brew some tea.

"Of course," Tobe stood up, "just, you know, with a minor change. You're Katara the water bending master that defeated Azula, the fire bending prodigy. Nothing major."

"Tobe-"

"-Just to make this very clear," he glared at her, "we have every right to be furious. You lied to us, used us, made freakin' reports about us, and now you have the audacity to stroll in here expecting us just to accept that all along the girl we knew was a farce?"

"I know," Katara bowed her head, "I'm-"

"-Don't apologize," Suzuka snapped, "we don't need it."

"I wasn't about to," Katara answered, she took out pieces of paper from her sleeves, "I wanted to give you this."

Tobe looked at it, still scowling. "What's this?"

"My notes from the Academy. About you. About all of you."

Emi returned with a tray and set it down. "Tea?" she asked with such casualness Katara almost smiled despite herself.

Suzuka stared at the paper, "I don't want it."

Katara's hands shook, "O-okay. I just thought-"

"-You don't get it, do you?" Tobe snatched them out of her hand and burnt it with a quick swipe of his palm. The ashes floated away, still burning orange. "Have you forgotten our time at the Academy? Have you forgotten the selection process before even getting accepted? The boot camp, the punishments, the promises?"

_We'll keep our heads down, grit our teeth, and take it all silently, because we're soldiers, and that's what we do._

_That's absurd. We're humans before everything, they can't treat us this way and expect us to just accept this bullshit!_

_War is an indifferent player, it will push people to their deaths without batting an eye. We are all but pieces, placed upon the board for a larger purpose. There will always be pawns, just as there will always be kings and bishops. Right now we are the lowest of the low._

_Then there's an easy solution, isn't there?_

_A solution? _

_Yeah,_ Tobe wiped the mud from his face, rolling over to face the sky and tasting the rain as it poured down,_ a simple one._ He grinned, _we fight to the top. _

Katara clenched her fists, "Of course I remember," she said.

"Good," Tobe pointed to the ashes, "then you should know that none of us needs to read that. We don't want an apology, and we _should_ be angry."

Katara blinked, comprehension dawning on her face.

Suzuka sighed, "what Tobe is trying to say…Katara," she tested the name on her tongue, "is that we've been through a lot. Together. And although we knew you by a different name, a different identity, you're still inherently the same person. You're our class mate, our friend, regardless of whether you call yourself Ahn-Jii of the colonies or Katara of the water tribe."

"Then- you're not-angry?"

Tobe dropped the scowl from his face. "No," he grinned, "we just wanted to test you."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I see," Katara said thoughtfully, "you wanted payback."

"That's one way of putting it," Suzuka scooped up the ashes and threw them into the bin, "but you're still not in the all clear," she sat back down again, propping her chin onto her hands, studying Katara, "we want to know what game you and the Lt. Colonel are playing."

Emi slid into the seat next to her, and Tobe on her other side. The only remaining chair was opposite them.

"He didn't tell you?"

Emi laughed, "of course not. He's dropped some cryptic hints, causally mentioned that your real name was Katara, let Tobe overhear about his little rogue missions, and orchestrated the whole factory plans affair with Kyoko. He's been testing us the whole way through, we've only just recently passed."

Katara grimaced, "I see. I should've figured."

"So?" Tobe slurped at his tea, "how does everything tie together? Why didn't the Lt. Colonel just choose you in the first place?"

Katara sat down. "It's a long story."

Suzuka slid a cup over to her. "We've got all night."

* * *

Katara had heard about the mandatory morning practice sessions of course, but she never knew just how much they were taken seriously. When she arrived, yawning and bleary eyed, trailing behind the much more energetic trio, she watched as the training yard was cleared of the usual targets and spear stands that hogged the place during the rest of the day, and the large area was cordoned off into three courts using chalk.

"Tobe, you're up against Tzu today," Kyoko read off from a chart, "Suzuka with Emi."

Katara leaned against the wall, absentmindedly chewing on a now-cold chicken-tuna bun. Emi had told her that once a week, instead of separate lessons, Zuko liked to have them spar against each other so that they wouldn't fall into the trap of routine. It was quite an event, and some villagers even chose to turn up just to watch. The victor at the end was allowed to have one extra day off the following week, a tantalizing prize to the overworked soldiers.

"Ahn-Jii," Kyoko called out.

Startled, Katara looked up. "Officer?"

"You'll be in court three," the woman nodded at the square to the far side of the yard.

Katara felt rather pleased at being included, that they didn't let her be a spectator. She stretched and did a few warming-up exercises, curiously looking over at Tobe, Emi, and Suzuka as they each did their own set of exercises. Tobe's consisted of a sort of jumping squat, kicking off with small blasts of fire, and then erupting into a flurry of blows, jabs, and stomping. It was quite an intense combination, especially given that he was just warming up. Emi's exercises were more fluid and patient, taking care to stretch out different muscles, jogging on the spot and letting her body relax. Suzuka had strapped on weight bracelets and was performing simple wrist strengthening exercises.

"You're here," Zuko walked over, hands tucked into his pockets.

"You sound surprised," she replied drily.

He actually blushed a little, "it's just, well," he looked away, "I thought you might've wanted to rest for a few more days."

Katara scowled, "You should know me better than that."

"I should," he agreed, still not meeting her eyes.

She sighed, "I take it you're my partner?"

His eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"My sparring partner," she repeated, "are you alright? You seem really out of it today."

"I'm fine," he mumbled, "just a little tired, that's all."

Katara playfully bumped his shoulder, "then a fight should wake you up."

"Yeah, I suppose so," he managed a smile, but it seemed so forced that she stepped away, once again distancing herself from him.

She returned to her stretches, and Zuko shuffled to the other side of the court to take off his heavy overcoat, dumping it into a messy pile. At a look from Kyoko, he hastily scooped it up and folded it neatly, before replacing it back onto the bench. Katara couldn't help but felt the teensiest bit jealous, watching the way the two seemed so familiar and at ease with each other. Long ago, before all of this mess, it would've been her that Zuko gave his small crooked grin to, admitting defeat to escape from a bout of nagging lectures.

"Right," Kyoko was at the far end of the yard, "at the signal, take up your positions. The match ends when a person yields," she waited until everybody was ready, "begin."

Zuko bent his knees and raised his arms into a defensive pose, mirroring Katara. There were no barrels of water available for her to use, which meant she was already at a disadvantage. He had his swords strapped to his back, still sheathed, but obviously ready to use. She glanced around in a hurry, and realized that everybody had brought their own weapons except for her. There was no way she'll win this match.

He was watching her, with an intensity so fierce and confident that the awkward Zuko just minutes ago vanished from her mind, bringing back countless memories of the stubborn teenager who scoured the ends of the earth looking for the Avatar. She grinned a little, he still wanted to fight, despite knowing she had nothing but her bare fists. For the first time since her arrival, she felt like her friend was back.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Zuko asked, loud and taunting, "what's the matter?"

_What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?_

She charged, sliding underneath his outstretched punch, and hooked her right leg around his. She jerked, but he barely lost his balance. Ducking beneath another jab, she pivoted on her heel so that she was behind him. He turned, fire flaming from his fists, and she turned with him, her feet moving in a wide circular arc.

"I see that Aang taught you some moves," he said wryly,

He twisted his upper body around, surprisingly flexible for somebody who was this tall and toned, and she jumped away before he could grab her wrists. Katara crouched and aimed a kick, catching him under the chin. He grimaced, taking a few steps back. He circled her, more wary now. Katara ran at him again, but he swiped her fists away and countered with several slashes of his own. His longer arms meant he had a better reach, and several of them landed heavily against her stomach, knocking the air out of her. She gasped, breathing heavily, and he took the opportunity to advance, creating two long whips of crackling fire, snapping them on both sides. The air around them hummed with the heat. She licked her dry lips and scowled.

"Yield?" he asked.

She looked straight at him. "Never."

She jumped as the whips came crashing down, dodging them with her instinct rather than using her eyes. The whips were long and forked, and for a person more used to close-distance combat, she knew that Zuko wasn't able to control them as well as she could control her water-whips. She waited until he was in the middle of raising his arm to redirect the whips before closing the distance between them, she stomped hard against the ground and propelled herself upwards, wrapping her arms around his upper torso and using her weight to bring them both crashing onto the ground. His teeth chattered as he fell, the impact shaking his whole body, at once, the fire from his fists disappeared. She pressed her fingers against his neck, feeling the rapid pulse beneath. He gulped.

"Yield?" she smirked.

"What do you think?" he rasped. He raised his lower body, and using his hip to flip her over. Knowing that his greater weight and strength meant that she couldn't use the same trick, Katara rammed her fingers into the chi-point right at the junction between his shoulder and upper arm, paralyzing him. She wriggled out beneath him as he collapsed, his arms failing to take his own weight, and she turned him back over with a gleeful smile, crouching beside him.

"I went easy on you," he said.

"Whatever, you still lost."

Zuko jerked upwards suddenly, head-butting her. Stars floated in her vision before she heard the unmistakeable slashing sound of swords being drawn. She hurriedly backed away, shaking her head and blinking furiously to clear her vision.

"That's not fair," she complained, "you have all these weapons."

He shrugged, "fact of life. Get used to it."

"Hmm…" she was smiling, and he eyed her suspiciously. He followed her gaze upwards, seeing the pale outline of a full moon.

"Oh," he winced.

"_Oh _sounds about right," she dug her heels into the dirt and twisted her hands. "Yield?"

It was his turn to scowl. He sheathed his swords and raised his hands in defeat, "I yield."

"Not bad," Kyoko handed them both a towel, "It's good to see the Lt. Colonel on the losing side."

"It's not honorable fighting a weaponless girl," he retorted.

"Then bring me some water next time," Katara grabbed his collar, pulling him close so that her lips grazed his ear. Belatedly, she realized it was the scarred one. "I'll _own_ you," she whispered.

He pushed her away, and she was pleased that he looked distinctly unsettled. She dropped her grin when she caught Kyoko eyeing her with an odd expression. Realizing she was being childish, and that since the match was over, the lines between superior officer and sub-ordinates were back, Katara hurriedly wiped her face in her towel and turned her face away.

Zuko cleared his throat, "Who's her next opponent?"

"Emi," Kyoko said, "and whoever wins that round will be up against Tzu."

"I best get ready then," Katara rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the tension. "Is there anywhere I can get some water to drink? I'm really thirsty."

"I'll go get it," Kyoko said, "and-"

"-Sir!"

They watched as a young man, gasping for breath, held up a letter to Zuko. "Urgent," he managed to say, "read now, please."

Zuko tore the envelope open and scanned the note quickly. His expression went from being mildly curious to abject horror in a matter of seconds.

"What does it say?" Kyoko asked before Katara could.

He handed it to her. "He knows," he hissed, his fists clenched.

"Who knows about what?" Katara read over Kyoko's shoulder, "it just says the General is coming back from Jyuu Island."

But Kyoko was pale as well. "It might not be- he could have the wrong person-"

"-He knows," Zuko repeated, "he must. I know him, and he doesn't make mistakes."

Katara was growing increasingly frustrated at being kept out of the loop. "Can somebody please explain to me what is going on?"

Zuko blinked, as if suddenly remembering that she was there too, and just shook his head. "It's a problem, one that can't be fixed so easily. The letter was from Central, which means that he's probably back by now," he said to Kyoko.

"But we didn't hear anything from Jyuu," Kyoko said.

"That's what worries me," he bit his lip, "I should have received a report two days ago."

Katara refused to be treated like a simple passerby, so she turned her heel, walking away in anger. True, there were some things that had happened over the years that she hadn't told him- learning the basics of chi-blocking from a book she'd found at university, for instance- but it wasn't like she had excluded him purposefully, not in the way Zuko just did to her. Even though things were a little awkward between them, she'd thought that their friendship was enough for them to confide in each other. Judging from the way Kyoko and Zuko had reacted, it was obviously something of a large scale, something that impacted on them both.

"Ahn-Jii?"

Katara turned around, "Emi," she managed to smile, "It's us two next, right?"

"Yes, but…" Emi nodded at Zuko and Kyoko, "I think the session this morning is going to be cut short. Something's up, isn't it?"

Katara shrugged, "I think so. Don't know what though," she caught Emi's look and grimaced, "It's not like the _Lt Colonel_-" she stressed,"- and I are that close anyway."

"But-"

"-I'm going to grab some water. Do you need any?"

Emi shook her head, "I'm fine, thanks."

She headed inside, still fuming. For a moment, when they were fighting, everything seemed to be back to normal. He wasn't so awkward, and she felt completely at ease by his side. Then the letter came and he just shut her out. Not only was it completely _rude_, but it utterly undermined their friendship. She thought they were close enough for him to at least give her a proper explanation, but obviously he didn't share this view. He had his own goal to accomplish, and new friends surrounding him. Aang and Toph had disappeared from their lives so long ago they were probably just a distant blur to him. He probably just thought her presence was a nuisance, another person he had to cater to.

She found the cafeteria and filled a cup with water. Gulping it down, she filled it again and drained that one too. When she finally satisfied her thirst, the water barrel was half empty. Looking inside it, Katara poked her finger inside and made a swirling motion, when the water obeyed her order, she smiled. At least this was one thing that will never forget her. She sat down on a chair, tugging the water out into a coiled, writhing rope. It playfully nipped and hugged her legs, slowly crawling up her body. She giggled as a tendril mischievously tickled her chin, and let the water seep through her clothes, drenching her. Leaning back, she gathered the water and pooled it over her stomach where a large bruise was forming. The water glowed, and she sighed as she felt the ache fade away into a pleasant coolness.

"Katara."

She yelped, startled, and dropped the water. "What?" she snapped, hurriedly fixing her robes.

"Your next match is cancelled," Zuko said.

Katara stared at him, anger bubbling once again through her veins, "is that all?" she asked coldly, "is that all you wanted to say?"

He stiffened, "Why are you angry?"

She huffed, and waved the water back into the barrel. "Are we friends, Zuko?"

"Of course," he said, blinking in confusion, "What would you even ask that?"

"Yes, why would I?" she shook her head, "that's the question, isn't it? _Why_ should I even need to ask that?"

"Katara, what-"

"-I have an entire Archive room to organize," she said, "Begging your pardon, sir, but can you please dismiss me so I can go work?"

"I don't get- Katara… are you..._angry_ with me?" He sounded so bewildered, as if he couldn't believe the notion. It made her angrier.

"Of course I'm not," she said smoothly, her glare saying otherwise, "How can I be angry at my _commanding officer_?"

He reached out, but she had already walked out the door, turning sideways so her shoulders wouldn't brush against his. "Have a good day, Lt. Colonel," she said sweetly, passing by.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," she looked at him, "Rei's not working with the National Archives anymore. I thought you might want to know."

He looked pained, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"But maybe you already know that," she continued, watching him carefully, "maybe you knew that before I did, and just _forgot _to mention it to me. Funny," she gave a small laugh, "I can really see the resemblance now."

"Resemblance?" his eyes hardened and he pursed his lips. She was treading in a very dangerous place, and he was warning her to stop.

But Katara, sick and tired of his attitude, just smiled. "Your sister always liked to play games, didn't she?"

He growled, "don't you dare-"

"-No," she crossed her arms, "_don't _tell me what to do and _don't _tell me what I shouldn't say- after all, you haven't told me much of anything, so there's no need to start now."

She didn't wait for him to answer, just slammed the door shut and walked to her new office. It seemed oddly satisfying to watch him lose composure because of her, but the more she recalled their words, the less triumphant she felt.

The morning passed by without them bumping into each other again, which wasn't that hard considering she chose to buy lunch at the docks instead of at the cafeteria with the rest. Her water tribe appearance made her quite popular with the fish merchants, and she was almost sad when the hour was up and she needed to return back to unpacking the crates and doing more monotonous shelving.

But when she arrived, tying her hair back and pulling her sleeves up, she found Zuko standing in the middle of the chaotic mess she'd made. His back was to her, and he was flipping through a old book, completely absorbed in it. She paused in the doorway, studying him. With the afternoon light filtering through the window and the sparkling dust floating mid-air around him, he seemed to almost glow. This was the most relaxed she'd seen him in years, and although she was still furious at him, she really didn't want to interrupt this serene atmosphere he'd built around himself.

"You like what you see?" He put the book back onto her desk and turned around, a small crooked smile creeping onto his face.

"I-yes, of course," she said smoothly, "that book is one of my favorites. I specially asked my head of department if I could keep it for my personal collection."

"It is quite fascinating," he agreed, "I've always found the Sun Warriors to be interesting, but always from a fire-bending point of view. The descriptions about its rich culture is rather riveting to read about."

"For an ancient civilization, its society held many modern beliefs," she stepped inside, stopping so she was at an arm's distance away from him, "surgery, the cutting open of another person, was considered a blasphemous act in many other ancient cultures, but not for the sun warriors. Many of the medical knowledge about the human body we have today is all thanks to them."

"I wonder if their expertise in the field has surpassed even those of the water tribe? They're quite secluded nowadays, which means it would be difficult-impossible, even- for them to share their newfound knowledge with us." He looked at his hands, "but they were willing to help Aang and I back then, so perhaps if I offered a suitable trade-"

"-Zuko," she interrupted, "are we really talking about the Sun Warriors now?"

He blinked, then sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I need your help," he confessed.

She raised an eyebrow, "oh?" Of all the things she thought he'd say, this was definitely not one of them.

"It's rather complicated, this situation I'm in right now, and delicate," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "If we don't sort it out, everything I've- _we've_- worked for will be gone to waste."

"Has this got to do with the letter you received this morning?" she couldn't help her tone, and he very slightly flinched at her coldness.

"Yes," he said, "it does. I should have told you this before, but it wasn't really safe to do so-even in code- and not everybody in my army knows- so- I apologize for not realizing that I- well," he swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," she said with a nod, then gave a small laugh, "I owe you one too. I shouldn't have said about- well...yeah. You're nothing like her."

They exchanged small smiles, and he gestured her to sit down.

"Do you know what General Li Ming is doing on Jyuu Island?"

"Yes, it was about the case with soldiers being attacked," she looked at his expression, and her eyes widened, "the _Aogami_- it means- but that means-"

"Yes," he buried his face in his arms, "and now it appears he has evidence."

"But why?" she asked, "it puts everything into jeopardy, why?"

"It wasn't my idea," he picked up a brush and played with it, twirling it with his fingers, "but one thing lead to another, and…"

"He sent me here because he wants me to sniff out any dirty secret you're keeping," she said lowly, "he doesn't have anything in his arsenal against you, and he desperately needs that something to secure his place. Now you've handed one on a silver platter and delivered it into his lap!"

"It's not that simple!" He gripped the brush tightly.

"Yes, it is!" she insisted, "you could have walked away. You should have realized the consequences, and you shouldn't have forgotten about why you were here in the first place!"

"I will not be the leader of a rotten nation," he said stoutly, "I will not stand at the top, relishing the fresh air up there, while my people suffer."

She stood up and grabbed the front of his robes, so that he was forced to look right into her eyes. "And that is why you must climb to the top _no matter what_," she hissed, "so you can make a _change_, using the _proper_ way." She released him, pushing him back, "what you're doing now is no more than a glorified version of what _they're_ doing, backing your actions with a whole pack of excuses about_ doing the right thing_, your oh-so-perfect morals, and your god damn beliefs."

"How dare you?" he asked, his face pale, "You haven't seen what they do to their people-to _my _people- they live like kings in a fantasy castle while others roll in mud and break their backs to scrounge food just to survive the day."

"And hurting people is supposed to solve all that?" She threw open the window, and the cacophony of the afternoon market spilled in, "did you forget how you conquered Western Island? Was it through violence? Was it through shooting arrows into the chest of other men, and justifying the blow by saying that it was for the greater good?"

"This is different-"

"-_How_?" She yelled, "How is it different? Rotten or not, they are_ all_ your people. They are all Fire Nation citizens! At the very least, you should have given them a fair trial, to let them know why they are being punished, so they can_ learn_ from the lesson."

He had opened his mouth to retort, but then he closed it. He bowed his head. "I know," he whispered miserably.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew this time."

"I know."

"It's going to make things very difficult."

"Yes."

She sighed, "I guess that means you'll need my help."

He looked up, "Katara-"

She raised a hand, cutting him off. "I don't want an apology. I know that you will make a great leader- Western Island is proof of that- and that fact that you make mistakes, and learn from them, means that you'll become an even greater one."

He was blushing, and she saw. "I'm not some common foot soldier," she said.

"You're not," he agreed.

"And I'm not a Fire Nation citizen, not legally, anyway."

"You're a Water-Tribe girl."

"-Woman," she corrected, "so that means you have no say whatsoever over my actions."

"You're a Fire Nation Army Corporal," he reminded her, "And I'm the commanding officer here."

"From a military stand point I have to take orders from you," she conceded, "but I meant that you have no obligation to look after me, as one of your people."

"I might not, but that doesn't mean I won't."

"I'm truly flattered," she said drily, not catching the way his voice had cracked when he said those words, "but when I want to speak, that means I expect you to listen and, at the very least, consider my opinion."

"There will be no repeats of this morning," he promised, "I'm expecting the letter from the Council of Five to arrive before tonight."

"I'll be there," she said. "And you better wait for me if I'm not."

"I will."

"Good."

Then she very suddenly started laughing-and not the restrained kind either- but the ones that ended up gasping for breath and wiping tears from eyes and doubling over, wheezing and hiccuping. He tried very hard to not stare at the way her entire body shook from the effort.

"Er-"

"I'm sorry," she managed, "it's just- things were a little…off between us."

"It was my fault," he said, "I was too busy worrying about inconsequential things. Too wrapped up in what-if scenarios that I didn't realize that I actually created them because of my anxiety."

She tilted her head, "what?"

"What?"

"I'm asking _you,_" she looked at him curiously, "were you… actually…nervous about seeing me again?"

He didn't answer.

"Well," she plopped down onto the desk next to him, "I guess that makes two of us."

"What fools we are," he said quietly.

"Yes," she tugged the brush out of his hands and put in back into the jar, "complete and utter fools."

They spent the rest of the afternoon sifting through the boxes and crates, cleaning the dust shelves and stacking everything in order. By the end of the day, everything was neatly shelved and carefully catalogued. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the centre of the room, appraising their handwork with a great pride.

"This place was such a mess before," he said, "now it actually looks like a proper library."

"It only took four years," she laughed, "Bujing was right on schedule to send me here."

He stiffened at the mention, but didn't say anything. She gently brushed her fingers over his scar, and he closed his eyes, letting her. Save for the healers that had tended to the wound, hers were still the first he'd willingly let to touch it. Her light fingertips drifted over the rough, brittle skin, glossing over the bumps and ridges with tantalizing slowness. He held his breath as she traced the outline of his eye, from the outer canthus up to where his eyebrow would have been, and back down again.

"I heard from Quan," she said softly, "that Bujing was the reason."

"He wasn't," he answered, "my father was. Bujing just happened to be the excuse."

Somebody cleared their throat, and Katara jumped away. She almost expected Aang and Iroh to be there, but it was Kyoko. She was looking at them with the same expression she'd given Katara this morning, then her brows snapped together and she was all business again.

"The letter has arrived," was all she said.

Zuko moved so quickly Katara didn't even realized he'd left until the ends of his robes flapped around the corner. Kyoko followed, then stopped. "Corporal? Shouldn't you be there too?"

Katara smiled despite the situation, "yes," she agreed, "I should."

The envelope was ripped in a hurry, and the paper within dropped out. Zuko hastily picked it up and unfolded it. When he finished, he threw it down and stayed silent so long that Katara retrieved the letter and read it herself.

"What does it say?" Kyoko asked.

Wordlessly, Katara handed it to her. Kyoko's expression remained completely neutral even as she reached the last line.

"That was rather unexpected," was all she said, "certainly not as bad as we'd thought."

"Are you serious?" Katara exclaimed, "_not as bad?_ This is bad, this is very bad!"

"It's doable," Kyoko maintained, "it's something that we can do together, to strategise and plan. If the Lt. Colonel was carted off to prison, there would've been nothing we could do. If we succeed, his standing will only improve, and the High General would have lost his chance to indict him."

Zuko was still silent, he tapped his fingers against his table, deep in thought.

"I was _there_," Katara said, "I was at the meeting. Even with Central's numbers they knew it was difficult, that they would suffer drastic losses. With Western Island-"

"-One of our men is worth twenty of Central's," Kyoko said coolly, "our fortress does not tolerate the weak, as Central does."

Katara bit her lip, "okay, fine," she said, "but Minami is the capital of weapons. And just the sheer population- fire benders and war veterans, weapon masters and expert craftsmen-"

"-But what choice do we have?" Kyoko argued, "we can't defy orders. Not direct ones like this."

"It's a suicide mission," Katara snapped, "they're sending us a message. A very powerful one."

"They want me to fail," Zuko said at last, "The Southern Troops have retreated, claiming defeat and needing time to regroup. In reality Central has told them to clear the path so the rebels can kill me faster." He gave a hollow laugh, "what better way to punish criminals, than to pit them against each other? I'd be taking care of two problems without them even lifting a finger."

"It won't be a failure," Kyoko maintained, "We have the finest team, and we have resources Central and Eastern will never have."

"What, seafood?" Katara asked, "we can hardly offer the rebels some and ask them to dine with us."

"No," Zuko said, "_weapons_. Before Minami, it was Western Island that was the crown jewel. Part of the treaty signed with the Earth Kingdom was the demolishing of the factories," he glanced at Katara, and she nodded as she remembered, "that was the reason why Western Island erupted into a riot, and why Central had such a hard time trying to quell the rebellion."

"It's the same situation as with Minami," Katara realized, "if you could employ the same methods as before-"

"-Not possible," Zuko said.

"-But-"

"-I never conquered Western Island," he said slyly, "I returned it to its people."

She gasped, recalling his words, "you mean- they're still in use?"

He pointed at the volcanic mountain looming in the distance, "right in the middle of it."

"But it's-active!" Katara said, "wouldn't it be dangerous if it erupts?"

"How long has it been since you visited your brother?" Zuko asked, "Or visited the Earth Kingdom?"

She blinked, "not since… Aang and Toph."

"But you've received letters from them?"

"Yes," she was confused, "they say you send them too much seafood."

"I don't_ just _send them seafood, I send them a share of my profits." Zuko stood up and unlocked his drawers. He took out a large scroll and handed it to Katara. She unravelled it.

"This is… _Sokka's_ handwriting!" She gasped, "It's a plan!"

"It's very complicated, so don't make me explain it to you how it works," Zuko said, "but basically it incorporates a sort of emergency anti-larva cage if the volcano does erupt. He's built in pressure sensors and all sorts of machines that predict the possibility of an eruption. If it even detects the slightest change, a sealed globe wraps around the buildings, protecting it from most of the damage. It's not perfect, but it works."

"But a scale like this- it requires a lot of people-"

"-Actually, no," he was grinning now, "you remember the earthquake?"

"Of course," she said.

"Well, Bujing wrote a letter to the Earth King, asking for some earth benders to help with the islands that was affected the most. Western Island was one of them. The earth benders stayed longer than they were needed for repairing the earthquake damage."

"I wonder what Bujing will say if he finds out that he actually helped you," she snickered, imagining it already. Even Kyoko had lifted a corner of her mouth slightly at the thought.

"For their help, I give them a portion of what we make here. Over the months that the factories have started producing, I've sent some to Kyoshi Island, and from there they sent it to Ba Sing Se, to the Northern Water Tribe, and also to your father-"

"-My father?"

"He claims the seafood was unnecessary," Zuko said.

"So we have weapons," Katara said, shaking her head at his gall, "Minami has them too."

"But they don't know we do," Kyoko pointed out, "they'll be underestimating our abilities, giving us an advantage."

"A minute one," Katara said, "it won't last long. Minami is built more like a fortress than Western Island. It's walls are said to rival that of Ba Sing Se's!"

"That's only because the city sits on a hill," Zuko said, "they pick off the enemy one by one without needing to do much."

"We need a plan, a good one," Katara started pacing around the room, "I guess we have no choice but to move forward," she looked at Kyoko, "if we fail, then we lose everything, but if we succeed-"

"-The Lt. Colonel is untouchable," Kyoko nodded, "Bujing possibly just gave us the best opportunity."

"That, or he just signed my death sentence," Zuko murmured.

* * *

**Still two more days but…. Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Opal Island

**A Soldier's Promise**

**-Damian Cross-**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Cover**

* * *

Mistress Isara was waiting for them. She stood beneath the branches of a giant tree, her face hidden within its shadows. The square was almost deserted, but they could sense faces behind the windows, all peering out at them.

"It's too soon," Isara said softly.

Zuko nodded, dusting off his clothes as he stepped down from the carriage. "Much," he agreed.

Isara sighed. "But we have no choice?"

"_I_ don't. You and your people have many others."

"We, the people of Western Island, never go back on our word," she said firmly, "we will do as you order. That was part of the agreement we signed."

Kyoko carried in her hands a folder wrapped in waterproof oilskin. With everyone's eyes on her, she carefully set it down and unravelled its wrappings. Out tumbled a roll of parchment tied with a single black ribbon.

Zuko picked it up and untied it, letting the ribbon be snatched up by the wind. "This is the treaty I signed with you," he said.

"Yes," Isara was confused, as he knew she would be. "But why did you bring it?"

He drew his finger around the edges, and a sliver of smoke crept towards the centre, blackening the ink and biting holes into the woven words. A few moments later, he unclenched his fist and the ashes followed the ribbon, scattering with the breeze.

"Western Island is no longer bound by this treaty," Zuko announced, raising his voice, "The weapons you wish to produce belong to its people and not the military."

"Colonel-"

He cut her off. "It's possible that I will not survive this battle. Should the treaty fall into the next person appointed by Central to govern this island's hands, it would prove treacherous for everybody involved. If I do fail, that means that Central will have lost one of its most precious resource in Minami. They will turn here next, and you will need to be ready."

Katara had hung back, sensing that the meeting was one that she should not intrude upon, but Isara saw her and beckoned for her to come out.

"You look exactly like how your brother described you to be," Isara said. "He didn't quite capture your true beauty in his drawings though. I was given the impression that you had rather large ears."

At this, Zuko and Katara held their breaths, trying not to giggle and ruin the seriousness of the meeting.

"His art skills _are_ in dire need of improvement," Katara agreed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Isara."

"Likewise," the older woman's eyes flashed to Zuko, "don't let her go."

He quirked an eyebrow, and smiled his crooked smile, "I don't intend to."

"I hope that you have come up with a plan to at least heighten your chances of triumph?"

Kyoko nodded. "We have an idea."

Isara looked at the ashes that had fluttered to the ground. "I suppose you'll need help, then."

"We'll just need an answer by the end of the week," Zuko said hastily, "Talk it through with the village elders, and-"

Isara held up a hand. "No need. This treaty was merely a formality. Friends should not have to beg friends."

"Then-"

"Yes. It will take time though," she warned, "unless you wish to call upon your friends at the South Pole and the Earth Kingdom-"

"-No," Zuko said firmly, "those are for getting back the Avatar, not for me. How many weapons do you have here now?"

"Not enough to supply even a single troop," Isara admitted, "We have a few that haven't been sold, but the quality-"

"-If you let those be kept in storage, they would be perfectly capable," Zuko assured her, "anything less than that and you would have destroyed them already."

Isara smiled, "you know me too well." She looked back at the mountain, "we'll work day and night until you have what you need, and more."

"Thank you," they bowed at each other, Zuko deeper than hers, and he stepped back up into the carriage. Kyoko and Katara followed behind.

Isara was still standing there when they rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

"She's younger than I thought she was," Katara said thoughtfully.

"They all are," Zuko murmured.

* * *

The day Zuko and his men were getting ready for sail was the day the entire fleet of Central's ships was destroyed in the Minami port. It was only through the quick thinking of one particular Captain stationed in Minami, that Zuko was informed of this incident.

"The entire port has been taken," Zuko traced the outline upon the map spread out before them. "Before we hoped to be updated by Central's army, to formulate a more detailed plan, but now they are trapped between the actual city and the port. Their supplies and routes of retreat are cut off. Therefore our first priority is to win back the port."

"Easier said than done," Tzu muttered, "Central has the best ships. How the hell did they fall so easily?"

"Minami made them," Kyoko reminded him, "they'll know of the weaknesses. That, or they planted them in there in the first place."

"If that is true," Katara murmured, "that means the rebellion has been brewing for quite some time. What's your plan, Lt. Colonel?"

Zuko glanced at her. "Why do you think I have one?"

She folded her arms, "why else would you have called only us three in here?"

He inclined his head, hiding his smile. "Western Island isn't known for its military prowess," he started, pacing around. "Our reputation on putting seafood as its priority makes our army seem weak. Also, the person in charge- me- is a comparatively low ranked official who was 'planted' there by the High General, furthering our reputation as being useless. We can work that to our advantage. Minami doesn't have access to the Archives, as it is a city that primarily serves to create weaponry only, and the base there is mostly unoccupied by military officials except for monthly inspections. That means they don't have information about Western Island. They don't know our numbers, nor do they know how well equipped we are, or how strong our soldiers are."

"You mean we appear weak at first, then overwhelm them?" Kyoko sounded dubious, "that might work for a small skirmish, but not on a scale as large as this one. To have toppled Central into chaos requires a well organized team and a fine leader. They won't be intimidated for long."

"I mean to say that we employ the same tactics," Zuko replied, "_distraction_. Back in Western Island, seafood was our cover for weaponry factories. We need to take back the port with a similar cover."

Tzu was nodding, "it has to be one big enough to cause such a diversion their attention is dragged away from the port. But how? They know that we would aim there first, since we cannot land and aid Central without it. They will be expecting us."

"They'll be expecting_ me,_" Zuko emphasized, "they will be expecting _fire nation soldiers."_

"Yes," Kyoko said slowly, "but that doesn't-oh…" she smiled, "I see."

"Indeed," Zuko smiled, "now I've got the the main frame of the plan, but I need your help in filling in the details…"

* * *

Minami was indeed a fortress. Jutting out like a shark's fin, its impenetrable walls encircled a gagging mass of gigantic stone buildings, each one taller than the other. Atop a hill, it claimed unhindered views of the land around the city, and every little movement was scrutinized, analyzed, and dealt with even before the enemy knew they had been seen.

The leader of the rebellion was a remarkably young man- barely in his thirties, sporting a thinnish goatee and an unkempt mop of hair. He was brilliant in every sense of the word. By age three he'd been reciting the Hundred Seasons poems like a fish breathing water, while his friends of similar ages were still struggling to remember that a circle block did not fit into a square hole. Anything he took a fancy to- sword arts, crafting explosives, swimming, calligraphy- he excelled and mastered within a few months without any apparent effort. He was a prodigy, and was hailed as such.

However, the triumph of the ports was not his doing, but one of his sub-ordinates. But knowing which cards to deal out to which hand also requires careful thinking and plotting, and so, really, he could lay claim to the win as well.

"You are sure the port is secure?" He asked, stroking his sad little beard.

"Very," the man was still flushed from giving news about his triumph. "I have organized a barrier of ships blocking every possible way to the port."

"How many?"

"Fourteen, sir. The rest of the ships are still docked but ready to use at any time. Our men at the port are on rotation, so that a well rested crew is always on board."

The leader nodded his approval. "And the lighthouses?"

"Currently being rebuilt, sir. We have two ships serving as temporary lighthouses for now, fully supplied with flares, lanterns, and long-range communication kits."

The leader considered this, "take a small team and set up guard around these two ships. It is unlikely that the battered Central has the energy to try and reclaim the port by using explosives, but it doesn't hurt to be safe."

"Understood."

Sensing that the man had more to report, the leader gestured for him to speak freely.

"There was a messenger hawk seen, flying away. We assume that Central has asked for further aid."

"Even if they didn't fail, Central would have sent in reinforcements anyway if their troops did not return soon enough. Be prepared for an attack, and notify me immediately if you see any ships on the horizon, or balloons in the air."

"Yes, sir."

When the man left, the leader turned back to the scrolls laid out in front of him. He considered first Central, then the Eastern Islands, and then lastly, Western Island. He jabbed at the plot on the map. Central would definitely be sending them first, as it was no secret about the enmity between the High General and the deposed Fire Lord. Central expected Western Island to fall at Minami's hands, and then swoop in when Minami appeared to have its hands tied with Western Island. The leader smirked a little. Their ploys may have worked if they were facing a lesser man.

Fire Lord Zuko… the name conjured up images of a strutting, arrogant teenager. Impressionable. Malleable. Perhaps even _gullible_.

"Yes," the leader muttered, "yes, dear Zuko… you'll serve quite nicely. Dance for me while I wait for the bigger fish to sink its teeth into my hook, won't you dearie?"

He did, after all, get bored oh so very easily.

* * *

Their numbers seemed pitifully small. Zuko stood facing them, trying not to wince at how spectacularly the plan might fail just because they didn't have enough of anything.

"Right," he said, "right. So everybody is clear about their positions? If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask now. We cannot tolerate misses during the actual operation."

One man raised his hand. Zuko nodded at him. "Shouldn't we… test them out first?"

_Good question,_ Zuko thought, **_very_**_ good question._

"We should," he agreed, "but we don't have time. We can't travel any slower, or else Central might start asking questions, and those suspicions may reach Minami's ears."

He looked at the sundial on the deck. It was just about time.

"To your positions," he shouted, sending flame into the air, "We should be reaching Opal Island very soon."

Tobe clambered to his designated position and gulped as he looked around him. Zuko had placed an enormous amount of trust onto him, one that he simultaneously revelled and feared in. He rubbed his palms together, generating warmth and getting ready.

Western Island, a prominent fishing island, had many ships. Unfortunately, most of them were used for hauling in fish and didn't have much of the necessary accessories the military ships boasted, such as hardened sides to deflect flaming arrows, or inbuilt catapults, or even an airtight room that stocked weapons. The one Tobe was on right now, as the one Zuko was on, was a simple fisherman's boat hastily refurbished to simply look like a military ship. Zuko's idea was to not let the opposition know just how forlorn their resources actually were.

Kyoko captained one proper ship, and Tzu another. They led their fleet over the boundary that marked the ocean belonging to Opal Island, in a V-shaped pattern reminiscent of the flight pattern of migrating birds. For signaling they employed fire blasts. Each ship had at least one fire bender who understood and could translate the bursts of flame to the captains. They could have used other means, or the military standard signals, but Zuko had insisted they use an entirely different code, one that he was sure Minami couldn't know and crack-at least until they won the first battle. The downside was that only a handful of people was able to memorize and utilize the new code fluently. Most were still stuck on the basics, and many still mixed up the difference between two short blasts, and one long one.

Tobe cast a look behind him, looking longingly at the endless stretch of water. He was onboard the ship behind Kyoko's, just as Zuko was in a similar position behind Tzu's ship. The last two ships were captained by other officers. Aside from Kyoko's and Tzu's the rest were all fishing ships.

"The blockade!" A soldier shouted from above, "Fourteen ships! All armed! They've seen us!"

"Ready the catapults!" The captain on Tobe's ship roared, "and fire on my command!"

Tobe turned to face his own group. They looked at him with a mixture of graveness and excitement that was no doubt reflected on his own face. "Get ready," Tobe said, feeling a little odd considering he was the most junior of the lot. But the others just nodded and readied the balloon.

"Fire!" All at once, catapults snapped loudly as they launched a stinking mess of smoky flames towards the ships that blocked their way. Still far away, they landed into the water way ahead of their targets.

"Keep firing!"

All of the ships were stocked with the smoking seaweed. They let out pungent fumes and blackened the sky, being used to the smell of stinking fish though, the Western Island army need only to worry about sight.

Tobe rubbed his palms together once more. He crouched down and opened the cover, waiting.

There was three short blasts of orange fire, following by two long ones.

The signal.

"Hold on!" Tobe yelled, then sent a roar of flames into the burner.

* * *

"They're here," the leader got up from his chair, looking out the window like a child gazing longingly at candy.

His secretary- well, really his sister- read off from the report given by Gao who was in charge of the port. "Six ships. They've launched explosives, but none have hit."

"Six?" The leader frowned, "Six only?"

She nodded, "They've doubled checked but it seems to be so. Also, our engineers have informed us that only two of the six ships are military grade. The rest are simply shells trying to fool us."

The leader tapped a finger against the window pane. "Interesting," he murmured, "what little game are you playing at, Zuko?"

"Gao informs us that they'll clear the attackers within the hour, and that you shouldn't worry myself."

The leader turned around. "The fact that we can estimate Zuko's defeat to within an hour is what worries me. Be on the look out for anything… different. Tell Gao to not go easy on the opponent just because of the difference in numbers. Destroy them at once if they deviate from their current pattern."

"Yes, sir," she bowed respectfully-they all do to him- and left the room to send his message.

"Even from up here I can see the smoke they bleed into my air," the leader murmured, "if this is your solution, Zuko, I think I'm a little disappointed. Smoke screens can only hide so much."

He considered calling his sister back to warn Gao about keeping his eyes open, and not just on the sea, but decided not to in the end. If Gao fell into Zuko's trap, then he was unworthy to be part of his team anyway.

The leader sat back into his chair and faced the window once more. The wind was in Zuko's favor today, blowing the smoke from their explosives straight into their enemies' eyes. Gao's blockade had not yet launched a single cannonball, which the leader approved. No use in wasting precious resources just yet. Wait until the enemy is within range, then fire.

He imagined the glorious sound they would make, the sounds of the bombs exploding, the screams of the sailors as they toppled to their deaths, the wretched sounds of ships being torn apart. _Glorious,_ indeed.

He laughed a little.

* * *

Gao was not brilliant, like his leader, but he _was_ smart. He was a keen observer and was one of those people who recorded every single detail meticulously, even if it was as mundane as a person's toilet break schedule. Everything, he claimed, every little thing always built up to a more meaningful one. There's patterns in details that reveal more than was intended.

The ships coming towards him on the horizon bore flags that marked them from the Western Island territory. Known for its delicious seafood and rich ocean life, Gao had been expecting more ships than the mere six that appeared. He noted his suspicions down in the little notebook he carried with him always, along with three different brushes and two bottles of ink.

"What is that horrible smell?" He choked out, fanning the air in front of him.

"Burnt seaweed and-_animal_- oils," his second-in-command answered, gagging a little himself.

Gao winced at the way he said 'animal', trying not to think what, exactly, the man had meant, and threw back a canteen of water down his parched throat. Though the explosives had not struck its target, the smoke certainly did, creeping into his crew's lungs and making their minds become befuddled and limbs heavy.

_Poison?_ He thought, then immediately brushed the idea away. It might be a poison, but not one that would kill. It was just the headiness of the smoke that made them queasy, an effect of the mind rather than an actual symptom.

Gao drew out his handkerchief, drenched it in fresh water, and tied it around his nose and mouth. It was now easier to breathe, easier to think. The other members of his ship followed suit, and they were well trained enough to continue to have one hand on their weapon even as they tied their masks around their face.

The enemy was still firing, one after the other. Gao had counted at least fifty shots from each ship, each one landing in the sea uselessly. There was only so much room on each ship, and they would soon run out. Surely the ex Fire Lord (for who else would be leading this motley crew?) was not foolish enough to waste his resources like this. Gao had his city with its factories. Zuko only had that which was on his ships.

Was it possible… Gao licked his lips, scanning the sky. He caught a glimpse of-of _something_, but he wasn't sure what. A shadow gliding behind the grayish clouds. Gao scrambled for his eyepiece.

"_Archers!_" He roared, "Archers! I want every archer aiming at the sky. Fire at will! Cannon, aim at the ships, fire only when they are in range!"

The crew efficiently carried out his orders, and his second-in-command was relaying the orders to the other ships. The air was soon bathed in arrows and flames.

Gao smiled triumphantly as the ballon was punctured and began its descent. It dropped into view, just below the smoke. It was a sorry sight- fabric torn to pieces, the metal basket melting, the fiery flames flickered into useless smoke and ashes. But-

"-Where are the people?" His second-in-command asked, looking at the balloon also. "Surely somebody was piloting it?"

There was a cry of urgency on another ship.

"A balloon!" The captain on that ship yelled out into his speaker that connected to theirs, "that one was a diversion! The actual one managed to pass by!"

Gao swore, "Ship 4D," he punched in the code, and the receiver was picked up immediately, "Turn around immediately. Continue to fire. I want that balloon down. Signal to the ships at port to fire at the sky at will."

"Roger that," came a tinny voice. Gao paused long enough to ensure that the ship was turning around quickly enough to still have the balloon in range, and resumed focusing his attention back to the ships.

It was abnormally quiet.

"They've… stopped firing?" He asked, stunned.

"Yes, and they've stopped as well. Just out of range. It seems," the second-in-command licked his lips, "that the objective was to distract us with the explosives, use the smoke to cover their balloons, and send that dummy one beforehand to draw our attention away-"

"-I know that!" Gao snapped. He bit his thumbnail, thinking, calculating. Fourteen ships in the sea as the blockade. One facing away. Twenty-two more docked at the port. He could spare a few more ships.

"4A, 4C, 4E," he spoke into the speakerphone, "Continue onwards and engage battle with the enemy ships. The rest of the ships, spread out. I want chains between each ship, is that understood? An impenetrable gate, just like our Minami's walls."

Gao was in command of 4B, and watched as his ship raised the chains and cast a net with the neighboring ships. Not even a little slimy fish could pass through now. And the six ships must have exhausted its explosives, if they had ceased their attack. Three ships was more than enough to pick them off and sink them.

"I want status on the balloon," he jabbed furiously at the earpiece connecting to 4D.

There was a brief silence.

"What?" Gao nearly screamed. "Tell me!"

"There's two, sir," the captain replied, almost whispering. "The one that passed by us, and another one that was right behind the first one we shot down. Both-both-"

"-You got them? Please, Agni, _please_ tell you got them?"

The captain didn't answer.

"TWO BLOODY BALLOONS," Gao exploded. "How in the world did you miss them?"

"Er, we- that is- they weren't the threat anymore, sir."

Gao froze. "What do you mean?"

The captain hesitated once more before speaking. "The two balloons launched explosives towards the two ships acting as the lighthouse…"

Gao swore again. All those flares and explosives…

"The other ships?" He demanded, "the other twenty?"

"They are all in one piece," the captain was careful to say.

Gao breathed a sigh of relief. So Zuko's plan was simply to destroy their main supply of signal flares. Little matter. They could make more.

"So what of the two balloons now?"

"They flew outwards immediately after the explosives, sir, arcing out of reach and returning to their own fleet."

Gao frowned. The balloons had the opportunity to fly straight into the heart of Minami's walls. To open the gates from within. Why hadn't Zuko taken the chance? Why send in the dummy balloon to distract him in the first place, if the objective was simply to destroy the lighthouse-ships?

Unless… he thought carefully about what the captain had just told him.

"You said that the other twenty ships were in one piece?"

The captain spoke an affirmative. It was not a pleasant sort of yes. More like a reluctant sigh of defeat.

"What did you mean, exactly, by that?"

"Sir-"

But he was interrupted by his second-in-command.

"What?" Gao said angrily, "what now?"

"The enemy ships, sir- they've-they've parted."

Gao whirled around, grabbing his eyepiece. Indeed, the ships had broken their V-shaped formation and was now drifting further and further away from each other. The three ships he had sent after them was acting on his orders, and was continuing to fire away, but as a result of chasing the enemy, they too, had broken formation. The two balloons floating in the air seemed to jeer at Gao at his stupidity. But Gao still couldn't figure out what and why they were laughing at him.

"Their plan is to split us up, so to minimize their damages," Gao reasoned, "They aren't firing back, so their weapons are used up." I hope, "we must maintain our blockade here, no matter what. 4A, C, E," He barked, "go around the ships and herd them to the middle, then fire at will. Catch them like sheep," he seethed, "I want no evidence of them having even set foot in my ocean."

"4F, H," he switched frequencies, "aim at the two balloons. If they so much as flutter towards us, fire. I don't care if they aren't in range. One shot might get lucky. The wind is turning."

And it was. The smoke from before was being blown away, and the fumes were slowly purging from his system. In a few more minutes, what was out of range will now be an easy target to reach. The wind was strong, after all, and-

-His eyes widened at the realization. The explosives never hit his ships because _they were never meant to._ The enemy ships had been out of _his_ range because of the wind, but surely at this distance, at least one of the explosives from them should have struct its target?

But why? Gao nibbled on his thumb once more. Why? Why the balloons? Why the smoke screen and not actual attacks? Just to destroy some disposable flares and two of the smallest ships?

"-Sir," Gao jerked to attention once more. It was the captain from 4D, he'd almost forgotten about him.

"Yes?"

"I meant that the ships were in one piece, but they've-they've turned."

Gao's blood froze, "turned?"

He could hear the man gulp. "All twenty ships have their cannon aimed."

"Yes," Gao snapped impatiently, "I told them to hit the balloons, didn't I?"

"No, sir, I meant that they have their cannons aimed at _us._"

"Impossible," Gao breathed, "impossible. Nobody could have passed through our chains undetected. Do we have a mutiny on our hands?"

"No," the captain of 4D replied, "I've just received a hawk, sir, from the port. They've surrendered to Western Island."

Gao slumped down. "Impossible," he repeated, "impossible."

The captain continued reading the letter, "A group of Western Island soldiers managed to claim the biggest ship, and threatened to turn it against the others. They had with them a sort of explosive weapon, which they had strapped onto every single ship in the port, and said that if we did not surrender, they would blow all the ships up and the people on it."

Gao closed his eyes, "what of our men now?"

"They have been herded onto one ship, sir. They tried to contact with us, but the lighthouses were-"

"-destroyed," Gao sighed, "Our only long-distance communication devices, destroyed. How utterly humiliating for me to think that they were of little importance."

"Sir?"

"You still have the hawk?"

"Yes, sir."

"Send a message to the leader, we need reinforcements."

When the captain hung up, Gao stood back up again. The port may have surrendered, but the blockade was strong- he just needed to figure out how that enemy group managed to pass by without him noticing. He just needed to buy some more time before more people came to aid him.

"FIRE!"

The wind had turned, and the command given could be heard as clearly as if she was standing right next to him. Gao stood and watched helplessly as the cannon from each of the twenty ships at port started firing at him. Most hit their marks, and the ships trembled dangerously, rocking to and fro. His own ship was not struck, but the chains connected made sure that each tremor was transmitted to all the other ships.

He couldn't turn around. Not with the chains. In keeping the enemy out, he had locked his own movements.

His only hope lay in the three ships that were still unbound, attacking the main of the enemy fleet.

"More ships!" his second-in-command gasped, thrusting the eyepiece into his commander's hands. "More ships on the horizon! _Ship_ ships!"

The enemy had not parted to break formation, to minimize any potential damages. They had parted for their real fleet.

The smoke had been the cover.

* * *

"Mistress Isara sends her greetings, and her apologies for being late," a soldier signaled Zuko with fire blasts.

Zuko stopped firing into the burner, and let the balloon descent gracefully onto one of the ships. He signaled for Tobe, in the other balloon, to do the same.

As soon as the balloons landed gently onto the deck, Kyoko's and Tzu's ships began loading the catapults with explosives. _Actual_ explosives this time, not foul smelling oil rags designed to give off abnormal amounts of mere smoke. The three enemy ships had stopped upon seeing Isara's gifts-and there was something to be complimented about their courage in that they did not balk and retreat immediately.

Fifty fully armed military grade ships emerged, breaking through the smoke that had blown their way. Like silent, deadly sharks, they swam swiftly through the water, purposeful, and elegant in their bloodlust.

"Isara outdoes herself," Zuko murmured, appraising the thick hull of the ships, the gleaming cannons, and the speed at which they travelled.

He raised an eyepiece and looked out towards the blockade, which was strangely silent. Katara must have succeeded then.

Zuko beckoned for a hawk, and writing essentials. He wrote a short note and let the hawk snatch it up with its powerful talons. He watched as it soared towards the middle ship of the blockade and into the hands of a beaten man.

* * *

_Admit defeat. No harm if no resistance_.

It was short. No lacy embellishments, no further clarifications or threats. Gao looked at the ships- past the fishing boats dressed in military costume, past the two clunky, rusty ships that had been firing smoke bombs at them- and to the new, shiny, well-oiled ships, its formation clear in its leader's meaning- _we will attack if necessary._

He scanned the sky behind, waiting. Another hawk soon descended and dropped another letter into his waiting arms.

This note too, was short.

_We will reclaim it another time. Allow the enemy to stake its mark for now._

Gao bowed his head. If the leader willed it, then let it be so.

He arranged for several men to raise the white flag- and they did so with trembling hands. As much as they were willing to fight, to rebel, and to resist, none of them could deny that it was safer to wait and live through a smaller battle in which they had no hope to win, to regain their spirits to fight in another war.

The cannons were rolled back, the catapults dissembled, the crew gathered onto the top deck. Chains strung between the ships were dropped and hauled back into the ship to be stored away. It was the act of the defeated, one that Gao was sorry to be the main character of.

The ex Fire Lord himself greeted Gao, traveling by the balloon and accompanied only by a few men. They landed beside him, and Zuko looked over at the ships that once formed a tremendous blockade.

"Good fight," Zuko said.

Gao disagreed, "we never had a chance."

Zuko tilted his head to one side, then nodded after a while, "yes, I suppose you're right. It was already over when my group reached your shores."

Gao let his hands be bound, knowing that aside from having a great head for seafood business, the Lieutenant Colonel Zuko also had a reputation for being honorable and just. If the man said he would not harm them if they did not resist, then he would not so much as pinch him. Not for the first time since the battle, he wondered what it was like serving under Zuko, who fought his own battles instead of hiding inside a castle.

"May I ask… how?"

Zuko considered the man. "I can't reveal everything," he said with a small smile playing on his lips, "After all, the battle of the port is over, but not the war. I will tell you this though, Minami should not underestimate Western Island, especially our numbers. Small island that we are, we have a surprising large population of well trained and seasoned soldiers."

A boy had glanced at his superior officer at the comment, as if to question why he would give away an advantage like that. Gao just shrugged. Zuko had revealed one hand, but kept many others hidden. He had more up his sleeve.

Fire Lord Zuko, Gao thought, suits him more than Lt. Colonel Zuko. Then he shook his head in shame, because, really, the boy must have done something wrong for him to be deposed. The Council of Five was not perfect, but if the populace tolerated the Five more than Zuko, then the boy must have surely been truly incompetent.

The man the boy grew up to be though… now _that _was a leader.

* * *

Katara was waiting for them on the port. She saluted Zuko as soon as he came into view.

"No problems?" he asked, stopping before her.

Her hands were covered with ashes, and her hair was flying in all sorts of directions. She grinned at him. "None that were unforeseen, sir."

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly, "good job, Corporal Ahn-Jii."

She stepped aside, "what should we do with the surrendered men, sir?"

Zuko just shrugged, "out of my hands. Central still has the main say here. We will hand the men over to them."

"_You_ will," Katara said, almost slyly, "may I be there to witness it?"

He frowned down at her-he was at least a head taller than her- and relented with a small sigh, "I won't be able to stop you, even if I try."

Katara smiled rather wickedly.

The exchange was seen by Kyoko, and she gave them both the same look she had given to Katara that day in the training yard. What it meant, Zuko didn't know. Kyoko was strangely, and infuriatingly at times, difficult to understand.

Zuko surveyed the room inside the ship. Katara, Emi, and Suzuka, the leaders of the little group, had been extremely thorough. All weapons had been stripped from every person, and locked in a separate room. Every captive had their feet and hands bound, but was allowed to talk to one another. On closer inspection, he realized the knots weren't even remotely secure.

_Not the true enemy,_ he could almost hear Katara whisper to him. _They are _**_all_**_ your people._

He waited until he had their full attention before telling the captives of their fate. "I cannot tell you what is going to happen to you all, except that you will be handed to Central and dealt with there. I must warn you though," and his voice darkened, "they don't particularly like rebels."

Katara shivered a little at the ice in his words. Everyone at Central was a rebel.

The people were given enough food and water to sustain them until the Central army could be contacted. From Gao, they learned that Central was forced to retreat to a valley that divided the hill and the sea. It was an easy spot for them to be picked off like flies in a spiderweb, but they had no other choice. Now that the port was reclaimed, however, they could import more resources without the fear of them being intercepted by the enemy.

Zuko had ordered the fifty ships from Isara to not venture into Opal Island's waters. They were the last resort. The idea had been to intimidate, and as Kyoko had pointed out, it only worked with small battles.

Tobe had almost given away their weakness, but luckily Gao had interpreted it as something else. Western Island had next to _no_ men. Only the six original ships had full crews. The other fifty ships were manned by fishermen: untrained, unseasoned men who were meant to be deliverers, not soldiers. If one of them was so much as harmed, Isara would have his head.

He had not taken the entirety of Western Island's army with him to Opal Island, as that would leave it bare for Central to take over. He had taken only a mere quarter of his men, but he had assured them that he would only fight if they had a great chance of winning. It all came down to careful planning, and thinking things through, just like his uncle Iroh told him when he was young.

After Central sent the hawk back, saying they'll meet him at the port in a few hours' time, Zuko set up camp. He helped hammer the pegs for the tents into the sand, gathered firewood, and drew water from a nearby stream. He even went fishing, letting Gao's men have a portion of his catch around the fire pit. If it wasn't for their bound feet, it would have looked like a merry camping trip. Western Island was used to the eccentricity of its leader, but Minami was not. They were stuck between contempt for how the leader had sunk to the level of a follower, and admiration for his tactical prowess. They harbored no particular enmity to him, since they rebelled against Central, and not the peaceful Western Island, and the fact that Zuko had won the battle without killing a single man was something they wished their own leader was able to do.

Katara, Emi, Suzuka, Tobe, Kyoko, Tzu and Zuko gathered in his tent after dinner was cleared away. They discussed Katara's groups mission, the difficulties they faced, the chinks in the plan that they had not taken into account beforehand. They revised and reviewed until they knew that if a similar situation ever arose, they could triumph in less than an hour.

"Was there even a chance that they found out about your abilities?" Zuko asked Katara.

She shook her head. "No chance at all. I made sure to emerge from the sea under a cover of a ship. If someone did see, they probably just thought we swam."

"Dry clothes though," Kyoko murmured, "that would rise suspicions."

Emi scowled, "we were drenched. When it was shallow enough, Katara _did_ make us swim."

Zuko approved of the idea with another of his rare crooked smiles. "I tried to slow the ships down, I hope there was still enough time?"

Suzuka nodded, "plenty. Although they raised the chains sooner than expected. We were already onshore by then, though."

"Good," Zuko murmured. "I'm glad your experiments went well."

Kyoko shrugged gracefully, as only she could do, "smoke screens are simple enough."

"That thick? With that smell?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, "quite a feat."

Suzuka wasn't that impressed with herself, "the bombs latched onto the ships would not have worked, I didn't factor in the humidity caused by the ocean vapor."

Kyoko just patted her shoulder, "we'll remember that next time."

"It's good that they didn't call for a demonstration," Katara sighed, "I don't think I would have gone through with it, if lives were in danger. If only we had a little chi-blocking machine that could duplicate Emi's movements exactly."

Emi blushed, "I just knocked out a few," she said, "Katara helped."

Zuko immediately glanced at Katara, who looked disgruntled at his scrutiny. "I didn't bend," she retorted, "I know how to kick and punch, and use the odd weapon lying around, thank you very much."

"And chi-block," he said.

"Occasionally," she agreed.

He eyed her, and she looked back positively glowing with innocence.

"You must be tired," he directed the question to everybody, but his eyes remained fixed on her face.

"A little," she admitted.

"Get some sleep. Central's people will be coming down here all too soon."

They made to get up, but not before Zuko said, rather loudly, "Today is a victory for Western Island, thanks to all of you. Warrant Officer Kyoko, Privates Tzu, Tobe, Emi, and Suzuka. And Corporal Ahn-Jii."

All of them accepted his thanks with a nod, and acknowledged the warning. _Ahn-Jii_. Not Katara.

Zuko's tent was rather large for just one person. After everybody filed out, he stood in the middle, trying to determine which place was best to place his pallet. Towards the back, or to one side? Either way, without other people, the chill would seep into his body no matter what he tried.

_Life at the top is rather lonely,_ he mused, finally just dumping it in the middle. _No wonder uncle preferred his little tea shop._

As sleep drew over him, closing his heavy lids and lulling him gently into a dream's embrace, a small chuckle was let loose as he recalled how utterly _savage _Katara had looked when he saw her after their victory. She might preach about peace and working together, the importance of tidiness and cleaning behind your ears, but deep down, Zuko suspected she enjoyed pulling up her sleeves and rolling around in the mud more than any of them.

Agni, his sleepy self thought as he rolled over and tugged his blanket further up beneath his chin, was it truly more than an entire decade ago that he saw her smile at him for the first time? And that laugh that afternoon…could that have been her first after Aang and Toph? Every time he felt even a little bit tired or drained during battle, he only needed to close his eyes briefly and listen to that rumbling, kind-hearted laugh and the heaviness would lift, leaving him strangely refreshed.

And that look Kyoko kept giving them. She seemed a little _exasperated_, now that he thought about it. Could it be she thought he…? No, impossible. Utterly absurd. Katara was just- she was only-

_"You're a Fire Nation Army Corporal, and I'm the commanding officer here."_

How strange that hearing his own words twisted his gut in such a wrenching way.

He rolled back onto his other side. _Now is not the time to dwell on such personal matters, _he scolded himself. _You have a war to win._

* * *

The leader set down his tea cup after a noisy slurp.

Yes, the failure at the ports was a little humiliating, but not because the stupid, incompetent Gao had fallen right into Zuko's trap, but he was annoyed at the fact that the hole-ridden trap actually managed to work.

He tapped his fingers onto his desk impatiently. There had been too many ifs. Too many problems. If he had been in command, the port would still be his. It would have been _Zuko_ who was defeated and shamed. It was a hand-clapping worthy attempt, of course, but the man was obviously in a level far inferior to himself.

The smoke screen wasn't used to cover the group creeping onto the shore- the timing wasn't right. The smoke screen had been used to cover up the fifty ships that had arrived after the initial six. Fifty ships, against a mere thirty-odd, Zuko should've shown his hand without the showy balloons and smoke and smashed the entire blockade and the ships at port at once.

No, the smoke screen was used to hide his weakness. Why else did he keep the fifty ships of the most powerful build in reserve? Why else did he resort to using only six ships so the enemy underestimated them?

The leader considered the battle again. He closed his eyes and imagined himself on ship 4B.

Six ships. That was suspicious at the start. The leader would have increased the size of the blockade. He would have kept five ships in reserve at the port, just in case, he would have sent the rest to join the blockade, and slowly advance towards the enemy. He would have fired ceaselessly, closing in the distance. The six ships would have fell, along with the balloons. Five ships-including the lighthouse ships- would have been taken, but that was of little matter once the six ships fell. He could have spared ten to turn back to port and reclaim it. The bombs latched onto the five ships- the sacrifice of merely five ships- would have been of little importance to the overall picture.

And the smoke…

It was used as a cover, if fifty ships had been seen in the first place, no doubt Gao would have employed the same tactics as the leader. He would have sent in the entire force, and the little group would have crawled all the way onshore for nothing. They would not have leverage. The men there would have subdued them quickly enough. The battle would've been tough, thirty odd ships against fifty, but it was possible they could've won, especially since they were familiar with the waters here, and the enemy was not.

But before the smoke, there was clearly only six ships…

Ah, the leader smirked, I see how it is. The fifty ships were not only late, they were _useless_. If Gao had the guts to resist, he would have triumphed in the end. The reports was that the ships were still just out of zone, perfectly out of his territory. Either the ships themselves were useless, or the men onboard were. A blade could kill, but in another's hand, it could only sting. Western Island couldn't have had a force large enough to fully crew up fifty six ships. The ships there were simply decorations, large hulking creatures that could do nothing but bark from afar.

He raised his cup once more, silently toasting Zuko.

"I wanted you to_ dance,_ dearie, not crawl. You've disappointed me."

The delicate cup crushed under his grip.

"_Such_ a disappointment."


End file.
